


La bataille des clans

by PetitePirate



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Battle, Divorce, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Mamori revient des Etats-Unis, et les choses ont bien changé. Hiruma, devenu l'homme qu'elle méprise le plus au monde l'a faite revenir pour redresser Deimon, alors qu'une guerre des clans se préparent contre les redoutables Nagas. Mais quelle surprise de constater qu'Hiruma devient un Naga ! Les deux cerveaux de Deimon se livrent une guerre sans merci pour régner sur Tokyo.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 

La piste d'atterrissage était humide, en adéquation avec le temps nuageux. Le thermomètre de l'avion affichait cependant vingt-cinq degrés, trahissant, hélas, un air lourd et étouffant. Tout en s'étirant afin de relâcher ses muscles contractés par le voyage, Mamori se leva en même temps que les autres premières classes. Nul besoin de décharger ses valises, étant donné que les hôtesses s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Depuis quelques années maintenant, elle était habituée à ce jeu, son travail et son salaire lui permettant de prendre l'avion confortablement. D'un pas lent mais ferme, elle descendit les marches de l'avion en compagnie des autres, et ne fut pas longue avant de rallumer son téléphone.

Le voyage n'avait même pas duré vingt-quatre heures que déjà son employeur l'assaillait de messages pour qu'elle prépare le séminaire parfait. C'était de sa faute : pourquoi lui avait-il légué autant de responsabilités ?

« Parce que tu t'es donnée corps et âme à ton travail, enchaînant voyages d'affaires et promotions pendant quatre ans » dit une voix dans sa tête.

Soupirant, elle referma le clapet de son téléphone portable. Fort heureusement, la voiture noire l'attendait déjà. A peine le claquement de la portière eût retenti qu'une voix grave s'élevait.

_ Ca fait longtemps, Mamori.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se rivèrent dans ceux de Takekura Gen. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé, ne paraissait en fait, ni plus jeune, ni plus vieux. Il se servit un verre et en proposa un à Mamori.

_ Non, merci, jamais pendant la journée.

_ Tu sembles être devenue une femme épanouie et indépendante, constata le jeune homme.

_ Et occupée, compléta-t-elle d'une voix aigre, je n'ai pas le loisir de prendre sur mon temps à tout bout de champ pour satisfaire n'importe quel caprice. Qu'est ce que je fais ici, d'abord ?

_ A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Musashi en calant son dos sur le dossier en cuir de la banquette. Mais cela doit être très important si nous avons le loisir de te voir après tout ce temps.

Pinçant les lèvres, Mamori regarda le paysage gris qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux. De l'aéroport succéda une autoroute, puis une autre. Plus personne ne dit rien durant tout le trajet, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Musashi, peu enclin à avoir de grandes conversations, ni à Mamori, qui quant à elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Enfin, la limousine s'arrêta, et le chauffeur descendit prestement. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre teintée, et ses sourcils se haussèrent à la vue du bâtiment.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, je suppose ? Dit-elle, agacée.

_ J'aimerais bien. Dépêche-toi, l'heure des visites est déjà passée de moitié.

Sans se presser le moins du monde, Mamori sortit élégamment de la voiture, avant de s'engouffrer seule dans le grand bâtiment. Les lettres blanches se distinguaient dans ce paysage gris et sale.

**_Prison_ **

Les hommes et les femmes qui étaient là la regardaient de manière hostile, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, quoique vaguement gênée d'être obligée de venir dans un endroit pareil. Cependant, elle avait déjà tout planifié dans l'avion.

Elle venait, elle voyait, et elle partirait.

On la mit dans une salle d'attente en compagnie d'autres personnes : des épouses qui pleuraient avec leurs enfants, des petites amies aux tenues aguicheuses qui croisaient et décroisaient leurs longues jambes bronzées en signe d'impatience. D'autres détenus habillés de bleu clair parlaient à voix basse à leur proche, tandis que d'autres murmuraient à des hommes qui ne semblaient pas très fréquentables.

Cependant, l'arrivée de Mamori avait interrompu pendant une fraction de seconde toutes les conversations de la salle. L'attitude élégante et distinguée de la jeune femme ainsi que son tailleur sophistiqué contrastait beaucoup trop avec ce milieu funeste. S'efforçant de garder une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, la jolie rousse prit place sur un siège en plastique gris et attendit.

L'ouverture de la grille ne la fit pas relever la tête tout de suite. Elle garda les yeux résolument baissés sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés alors que des pas et des cliquetis de chaînes progressaient dans sa direction. Elle ne regarda pas tout de suite la personne qui prit place en face d'elle. Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux avant de faire face à celui qui l'avait amenée ici.

En cinq ans, Hiruma Yoichi avait gardé son regard sadique, ses cheveux blonds teints, son corps svelte et musclé. Cependant, il ne portait plus les anneaux qu'elle lui avait vues jadis, ces accessoires étant certainement interdit en prison, et cet uniforme bleu clair ne lui allait pas du tout. Alors que l'ambiance était pesante, il sourit, ce fameux faux sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Ca fait un bail, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori ne répondit pas à son sourire. Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de dire :

_ Tu as demandé à me voir, me voilà. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu vas droit au but, ça me plaît…

_ Oui, je n'aime pas les gens qui jouent la langue de bois, ou qui s'esquive, c'est connu…

Elle le darda d'un regard meurtrier qui ne l'étonna nullement. C'était comme-ci il voyait la vague de rage et d'exaspération qui se déversait dans le corps de l'autre, lui faisant perdre un contrôle qu'elle s'était jurée de garder en toutes circonstances.

_ Alors ? reprit Mamori. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois retourner auprès de mon patron au plus vite.

_ Oh ? Nouveau fuckin' petit ami ?

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu me fais suivre, tu connais la réponse.

Hiruma sourit et porta son regard sur un autre détenu qui bavardait avec un homme qui semblait être son père. Mamori en profita pour le détailler. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps ses tatouages, dont un qui partait de la base de son cou pour descendre plus bas et disparaître dans les plis de son uniforme bleu clair. Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur elle, elle fit mine de s'intéresser à une plante verte située dans un coin de la salle.

_ Tu as retiré cette fuckin' alliance à ce que je vois.

Une fraction de seconde il avait lui aussi détaillé de haut en bas ce corps aux formes qu'il connaissait bien, s'arrêtant sur son annulaire gauche. Mamori lâcha un ricanement bref avant de rétorquer :

_ C'est normal, nous sommes divorcés, je te signale.

_ Je suis sur que tu l'as gardée.

_ Peu importe ce que j'en ai fait, dit-elle d'une voix lasse avant de changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que celui qui fut le plus grand Yakuza de Tokyo puisse se retrouver dans une vulgaire prison de bas étage ?

_ KeKeKe, disons que cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori haussa les sourcils. Elle avait peut être eu le malheur de se marier à Hiruma, mais elle le connaissait pour savoir que jamais il ne se serait fait arrêter de la sorte.

_ Ton ordre des choses j'imagine ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, et il le savait. Détournant les yeux brièvement, elle lâcha :

_ De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Tu n'avais plus de jouets nouveaux, alors tu es venu réutiliser ceux que tu as laissé tomber ?

Son ex-mari garda le silence, tout comme elle. Un combat du regard, qu'il avait l'habitude de remporter haut la main. Mais en quatre ans, Mamori avait tout fait pour s'endurcir et devenir une femme accomplie à la main de fer, qui ne laisserait personne en dehors d'elle-même lui dicter la façon dont elle écrivait sa vie. Toutefois, revoir son ex-mari dans un endroit aussi insolite que celui-ci fragilisait ce masque qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à bâtir. Elle s'efforça de ne pas ciller, de ne pas trembler, de ne pas frissonner, de rester vide.

_ Tsss, tu as changée, fuckin' rouquine.

_ Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? répliqua Mamori. Que je t'attendrais sagement ? Tu es plus perspicace que ça, il me semble.

Elle sentit son cœur chavirer quand elle sentit Hiruma la scruter dans le blanc des yeux pour voir si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et pria pour que ses yeux pourtant si avisés n'aient pas remarqué ce léger trouble. Il ne dit rien, et Mamori demanda pour la énième fois :

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ce fut alors comme un éclair. Les doigts d'Hiruma enchaînèrent une chorégraphie si rapide que Mamori eut à peine le temps de déchiffrer ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, et elle regarda son ex-mari avec stupeur. Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Hors de question.

_ KeKeKe…Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, fuckin' rouquine ? répliqua Hiruma en souriant.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vraiment…., commença Mamori.

Mais à ce moment précis, un gardien annonça d'une voix forte :

_ L'heure de visite est écoulée.

Un garde s'avança vers Hiruma qui se leva :

_ Après-demain, deux heures, reprit le blond. Ne sois pas en retard.

_ C'est hors de question, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi pour m'obliger à faire ça.

Hiruma sourit à nouveau, et se détourna d'elle, signe qu'il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. Mamori le regarda s'éloigner. Il lui fit quelques signes de ses mains menottées alors qu'il s'éloignait, qu'elle déchiffra aisément :

_« Tu es plus perspicace que ça, il me semble »_

Une vague de colère l'envahit alors, de sorte qu'elle se leva brutalement pour quitter la prison. Pourtant, elle se l'était dit : si jamais il cherchait quelque chose d'elle, elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'obtienne pas. Or, c'était peine perdue, pensa-t-elle en sortant. Hiruma obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Musashi l'attendait toujours dans la voiture. Dès que Mamori se fut installée, il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle s'accoudait et couvrait ses yeux de sa main. Elle resta comme cela pendant un bon moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Ca doit faire un choc, je suppose, de voir Hiruma dans cette situation, fit remarquer le yakuza.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il en prison ? interrogea Mamori.

_ Ca doit bien faire un an, répondit Musashi en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il comptait. A son départ, le clan Devil a bien été rebaptisé clan fantôme. Bien qu'Hiruma arrivait à gérer l'essentiel de la prison, les autres clans ont bien vu que nous étions handicapés. D'ici là, Hiruma nous a interdit de réélire un chef jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ C'est plutôt problématique, admit Mamori.

_ Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Musashi.

La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre, tentant de paraître calme, mais Musashi analysa tout de suite son agitation, tout comme la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. Lentement, elle donna la réponse, mais celle-ci fut si basse qu'il fut presque obligé de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_ Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, marmonna-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le yakuza. On verra ça après-demain, à deux heures.

.

.

.

 

Les cris de colère mêlés aux gémissements de douleur retentirent de plus belle alors que les bombes lacrymogènes étaient lâchées au milieu de la cour. Assis à une table, Hiruma regardait d'un air distrait les policiers armés séparer les deux combattants : deux fuckin' idiots qui passaient leur temps en se tapant dessus.

_ Alors, petit con, tu joues ou quoi ?

Les yeux verts d'Hiruma s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'un grand gaillard noir et musclé, muni de lunettes de soleil, les cartes à la main. Il lâcha un rire sadique avant d'étaler son jeu.

_ Quinte Flush, fuckin' malfait.

Son adversaire jeta ses cartes d'un air rageur, et se leva brusquement.

_ Les petits bâtards dans ton genre, je connais, railla-t-il en saisissant Hiruma par le col, ça triche pour se faire du blé encore et encore. Espèce de sale…

Son poing fut arrêté par une main bronzée. L'homme lâcha Hiruma, et se tourna vers un homme aussi grand que lui, portant des lunettes de soleil et des dreadlocks.

_ Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous baver tes saloperies au visage, sale morpion, gronda Kongo Agon.

D'un mouvement brusque, il jeta le perdant à terre, sous les protestations de ses camarades et les quolibets des spectateurs. Hiruma se leva tranquillement, peu affecté par l'attitude du joueur de poker, et préféra marcher le long de la grille tandis que les gardes calmaient l'agitation qu'Agon avait provoquée. Le Yakuza des Nagas vint le rejoindre, une main ensanglantée dans sa poche, grondant entre ses dents :

_ Ce pauvre con a ruiné mon uniforme.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, et prit le paquet de chewing-gum dans la poche de son uniforme.

_ N'empêche, ce connard de garde va m'en fournir un neuf, commenta Agon en tirant un poignard de sa poche. Finalement, tu m'es bien utile, à faire chanter tout le service de sécurité. Je me demande bien comment le chef du clan Devil a bien pu finir dans une prison aussi minable…

_ KeKeKe, ricana Hiruma, la question s'applique aussi à toi, fuckin' dreadlocks.

_ Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici bien longtemps. On va se barrer de ce trou dans pas longtemps. C'est une affaire de jours.

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les différents phénomènes qui se baladaient dans la cour.

_ Combien de jours ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, un ou deux…

Les méninges d'Hiruma fonctionnèrent à toute vitesse. Il lui faudrait faire en sorte de retarder le départ d'Agon, ou sinon, ce fuckin' dreadlock lui ferait rater son fuckin' plan avec…

_ Mais dis moi, reprit Agon, c'est une jolie gazelle qui est venue te voir aujourd'hui. Une petite salope qui veut se faire un yakuza ?

Le fait d'entendre Agon traiter son ex-femme de traînée ne fit naître aucune émotion chez Hiruma. Il se contenta de répondre :

_ Ce n'est qu'un fuckin' instrument.

_ C'est mieux, fit remarquer Agon, croyant toujours à une prostituée. Mais une jolie donzelle comme ça, c'est pas fait pour parler, non ?

Hiruma le regarda avec un grand sourire sadique.

_ C'est pour ça, reprit l'homme à la peau bronzée, que tu as demandé à avoir une visite conjugale à cet idiot de directeur il y a deux jours ?

Il est rusé, pensa le démon. Agon avait lui-même un réseau incroyable, et se renseignait encore plus sur les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qui l'entouraient.

_ On a tous besoin de se faire lustrer le trombone de temps à autre, ricana Agon en abattant une main sur son épaule.

Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fuckin' rouquine n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se laisser prendre tranquillement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. De toute manière, il avait besoin d'elle dans un autre dessein, qu'elle seule à ses yeux pourrait accomplir, si elle pouvait refouler son dégoût à son égard et fasse appel à cette force intérieure qu'il lui connaissait, malgré sa fragilité.

Et tandis qu'il faisait éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum, le garde leur cria de se mettre en rang pour les faire retourner dans leurs cellules.

.

.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

_ Ca n'aurait pas été plus discret de prendre une autre voiture ? demanda Mamori d'une voix lasse tandis que le véhicule roulait.

Musashi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la crainte que sa présence suscitait en plein Tokyo, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de son sadique de chef, qui lui au contraire semblait s'en délecter. Car la peur permettait toujours de prendre le dessus.

C'était ce qu'avait constaté Mamori en descendant de son hôtel, pour retourner de nouveau à la prison. Le portier de l'hôtel lui avait ouvert la porte d'une main tremblante, s'inclinant au maximum, manquant presque de faire tomber sa casquette. Ce n'est que dehors que la jeune femme avait constaté que cette crainte était partagée par tous les passants de la rue qui piquaient étrangement du nez et se mettait à marcher d'un pas rapide lorsqu'il passait devant la voiture noire de Musashi.

Le jeune yakuza soupira, avant de dire :

_ C'aurait été moins discret si nous ne sommes pas obligés de venir te chercher à ton hôtel en plein centre-ville.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, répliqua Mamori, je refuse de séjourner dans le repaire des Devil. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici bien longtemps.

_ Ca, ça ne dépend pas de toi, lâcha Musashi.

Mamori se raidit, avant de tourner ostensiblement la tête. La voiture roula jusqu'à la prison, et pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme foula le sol en gravier. Ses talons aiguilles ne s'adaptaient pas sur ce sol inégal, ce qui expliquait sa démarche quelque peu vacillante alors que Musashi l'attendait à nouveau, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Une fois encore, Mamori passa les gardes. Une grosse femme la détailla de haut en bas avant de grimacer, et de consulter le registre.

_ Anezaki Mamori c'est ça… Voyons… ah… c'est ça… Visite conjugale avec Hiruma Yoichi, c'est bien ça ?

Mamori dut se faire violence pour répondre entre ses dents d'une voix à peine audible :

_ Oui.

_ Bon… chambre 02, dit la femme en attrapant une chips au fond d'un paquet qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. Au fond du couloir à gauche. Votre Don Juan ne va plus tarder.

Mamori marcha d'un pas raide, maudissant le service qui laissait à désirer dans cette minable prison. Au fur et à mesure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ralentissait immanquablement. Comme çi elle avait… peur ?

Non, Mamori, se dit-elle, tu as passé quatre ans à panser tes blessures. Désormais, elles doivent être guéries.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, ce qui la rassura. Fort heureusement, il y avait une chaise, ce qui l'empêcherait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Rien que sa vue suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ces moyens. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à se souvenir des premiers mois après son mariage avec Hiruma, elle secoua la tête et sortit son téléphone. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, et au lieu d'attendre bêtement, elle ferait mieux de préparer son retour aux Etats-Unis.

_ Oui, bonjour, dit-elle en prenant un ton professionnel et assuré, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de déplacer le jet privé censé arriver demain à aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît.

_ Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

_ Anezaki Mamori.

Après qu'elle eut donné toutes les informations concernant son vol, il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la voix navrée de la femme retentit à l'autre bout du fil :

_ Je… Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais il me semble que vous ayez annulé votre vol il y a de cela seize heures ?

_ Je… Pardon ? dit Mamori, craignant avoir mal compris ? Non, je n'ai rien annulé du tout je… pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais annulé d'abord ?

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici, fuckin' rouquine, dit une voix derrière elle.

Mamori ferma doucement les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre en raccrochant au nez de son interlocutrice qui s'était lancée dans de vagues bredouillements incompréhensibles. Et se retourna.

Hiruma la détailla des pieds à la tête, ce qui eut le don de la troubler. Le démon nota deux choses : d'abord, elle portait la robe qu'elle avait mis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, avec entre eux l'avocat du divorce. Ensuite, elle avait également pris la précaution de se détourner du lit. Cette pensée le fit ricaner intérieurement.

_ Tu me retiens ici… pour une visite conjugale ? reprit Mamori en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais pourtant que c'est hors de question…

_ Kekeke… Tu aurais dû mettre cette fuckin' alliance, ça aurait été plus crédible avec ton fuckin' déguisement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de cette alliance ? rétorqua Mamori, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je n'ai plus aucun devoir envers toi.

Hiruma ne répondit pas à sa question, préférant ricaner de nouveau.

_ Oh ? Je crois me rappeler que tu adorais ça à l'époque, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tourna aussitôt la tête. Alors qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer les souvenirs de son mariage quelques minutes plus tôt à peine voilà déjà qu'il remettait cela sur le tapis. Tout ça, elle le savait, était orchestré dans l'unique but de lui faire perdre ses moyens pour qu'il puisse prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ravalant sa salive, elle répondit :

_ Oui, comme tous les jeunes mariés.

Hiruma s'approcha d'un pas, et elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour lui échapper. A la place, elle se contenta de le fixer avec fierté et dédain.

_ Alors, dit-elle, on en vient à l'essentiel ? Aucun de nous n'aime tourner autour du pot, je crois.

Hiruma lâcha un rire, avant de dire d'une voix sérieuse :

_ J'ai une tâche à te confier.

Mamori fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça, quelle genre de… ?

Mais elle n'eut, hélas, pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Car à ce moment, des coups retentirent, la faisant sursauter.

_ Hiruma ! Sors de là ! fit une voix de garde. Sale bâtard. Vous deux, défoncez-moi cette porte !

Choquée par une telle violence, Mamori commença :

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Tch…, murmura Hiruma, plus pour lui que pour elle, fuckin' dreadlock et son fuckin' bizutage.

Il s'avança d'un coup vers Mamori qui, apeurée par cette brusque approche, tenta de reculer, mais déjà il lui attrapa les mains.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe…

Hélas, Mamori n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car déjà le craquement de la porte qui menaçait de céder devenait inquiétant. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Hiruma voyait le premier garde qui tentait d'entrer par la porte bloquée par une chaise. Ce dernier l'aperçut.

_ Il est là ! Attendez, je débloque cette putain de porte !

Hiruma soupira, et tourna la tête, tandis que Mamori regardait le garde casser la chaise à coup de matraque.

_ Hiru…

Son ex-mari la prit violemment par la taille des deux mains pour la coller à lui avant de l'embrasser par surprise. Brusquement, il la força à ouvrir la bouche. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et Hiruma se sépara d'elle tandis que, dans un ultime sursaut, la porte de la chambre conjugale s'effondrait. Des armes se pointèrent vers eux et Hiruma les regarda d'un air calme. Le chef de la sécurité entra à son tour, avant d'agiter un trousseau de clé et dire d'une voix méprisante :

_ Et bien et bien… Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre petite partie de jambes en l'air, mais il semblerait que tu nous ais caché certaines choses, Hiruma. Comment ça se fait qu'on ait retrouvé ce trousseau de clé qu'a justement perdu Tamaki ce matin collé sous ton bureau ?

Hiruma ne répondit pas, tandis que Mamori le regardait sans comprendre. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, car déjà le chef disait :

_ Conduisez-le en cellule d'isolement, mais fouillez-le avant.

_ Chef, on doit fouiller la fille aussi ? demanda un garde.

Mamori eut la nette impression qu'Hiruma lui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil. Pendant une seconde qui parut interminable, le chef réfléchit, puis lâcha :

_ Non… Ce qui est important, c'est ce qui entre dans cette prison. Emmenez-le, et reconduisez la fille à la sortie.

Mamori s'avança en premier, lançant un regard à Hiruma avant de s'en aller, escorté par un autre garde qui prit soin de rester derrière elle et avoir ainsi tout le loisir d'examiner sa somptueuse silhouette. Hiruma, lui, fut violemment poussé hors de la chambre, et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son ex-femme lui lancer un dernier regard.

Mamori ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de la prison. De là, elle entra dans la voiture. Musashi l'attendait et dit d'une voix ironique :

_ Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps. Visite conjugale, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Il regarda la jeune femme porter deux doigts à sa bouche fermée qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en retira une chaîne reliée à une clé faisant office de pendentif et la considéra avec étonnement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu craintive.

_ Evidemment, reprit Musashi avec un petit sourire, Hiruma a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Mamori ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder attentivement la clé. Elle était en or, plutôt moderne, et sur la tête était gravé un symbole représentant une couronne.

_ Est-ce que tu connais cette clé ? demanda-t-elle à Musashi.

_ Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, avoua-t-il. Mais…

Il tendit la main et prit entre son pouce et son index la chaîne avant de considérer la clé d'un œil attentif. Puis, il tapa deux coups sur la vitre qui le séparait du chauffeur.

_ A l'aéroport, et réservez moi deux billets pour Osaka. Immédiatement.

_ Osaka ? répéta Mamori.

_ Je reconnais ce symbole. Il s'agit d'une clé de coffre d'une banque. Je crois qu'Hiruma détient un coffre à Osaka. Il faut que tu y ailles.

_ De… Quoi, maintenant ? balbutia Mamori en reprenant la clé. Mais…

_ Si c'est à toi qu'il a donné cette clé, c'est certainement pour que tu puisses récupérer quelque chose d'important, insista le yakuza. Sinon, il ne t'aurait jamais fait revenir des Etats-Unis.

La jeune femme fut sur le point de refuser, mais cela serait complètement stupide. Soupirant, et cédant à sa curiosité, elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre alors que la voiture fonçait à toute allure.

.

.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

 

 

Hiruma ferma les yeux avant de cracher du sang dans la cuve prévue à cet effet. Fuckin' gardes… après qu'ils soient sortis de la chambre, on l'avait emmené dans une chambre à part. Le chef de la sécurité avait été dépité de ne rien trouver sur lui, et ne s'était pas prié pour passer sa rage en le frappant. Le Yakuza n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bronché, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la fureur du garde. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait qui l'avait piégé en déposant le trousseau volé chez lui.

Agon avait cette philosophie de la vie consistant à soumettre les siens à un incessant bizutage, afin qu'ils prouvent leur loyauté à son égard. Hiruma ne pouvait donc que se taire, attendre que la torture cesse pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces sacrifices depuis un an pour que ce fuckin' dreadlocks gâche tout.

Dans la cellule d'isolement, tout était noir, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, attendre encore et toujours. Attendre que son plan marche, comme toujours. Un bruit de pas l'alerta, puis une trappe dans la porte coulissa, tandis qu'un plateau était glissé dans la porte.

_ Ton repas, numéro 1. Dépêche-toi de tout manger.

_ Ohé, fuckin' garde, quelle heure il est ?

_ Tu devrais arrêter de jurer, ou je ne viendrais plus te parler. Tu sais, on peut devenir rapidement fou lorsqu'on est seuls, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur ?

Hiruma ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'adosser au petit lit de camp, regardant le mur.

_ Il est neuf heures du soir, grommela le garde. A quoi ça va te servir de savoir ça de toute façon ? T'as un train à prendre ?

.

.

.

 

Mamori se réveilla en sursaut en sentant les roues de l'avion percuter violemment la piste d'atterrissage. Ce réveil brutal mêlé au manque de sommeil réveilla son mal de tête tandis qu'elle s'étirait à nouveau. Musashi lui avait réservé un siège en classe économique, ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger. Soupirant, elle attendit que l'appareil se soit arrêté, ainsi que l'exigeait le pilote, et porta la main à son cou, où pendait la clé qu'Hiruma lui avait donné. Que cherchait-il en lui faisant prendre l'avion, d'abord pour venir le voir, et maintenant pour qu'elle aille ouvrir un coffre à Osaka ?

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Mamori-chan ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait accompagné. En tant que dirigeant temporaire du clan Deimon en l'absence d'Hiruma, Musashi ne pouvait l'accompagner pour ce voyage, aussi il avait accordé à son bras droit le devoir de prendre soin de l'ex-femme du patron. Mamori connaissait très bien Kurita Ryokan. Malgré ses cicatrices, et sa grande corpulence, le caractère du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un yakuza sans pitié. Au contraire, il avait toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, dans les moments opportuns, de se révéler être un adversaire efficace, voire même impressionnant.

D'une de ses larges mains bronzées, il saisit les bagages de Mamori, avant de lui dire doucement :

_ On y va ?

Rassurée, Mamori lui rendit son sourire, et tout deux descendirent de l'avion. Kurita ne semblait pas se rendre compte que tandis qu'il marchait, il donnait avec les bagages de Mamori de grandes claques à tout le monde. Les plus furieux ouvraient la bouche pour répliquer, mais à la vue des innombrables tatouages du gaillard, préféraient se taire. Un immense camion noir et rouge les attendait sur la piste d'atterrissage même.

_ Le problème avec moi, c'est que je ne me sens pas bien dans les limousines, expliqua vaguement Kurita. Alors, je préfère les camions. C'est beaucoup plus confortable, tu verras.

Confortable… Question de point de vue, objecta Mamori quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle était basculée de droite à gauche. Kurita, lui bien immobile, se contentait de manger un petit en-cas rapporté du Japon avec délice. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure, et à l'arrivée, la jeune femme descendit, chancelante, du camion.

_ Mamori-chan ? dit Kurita, inquiet. Ca ne va pas ?

_ Je… Si, je vais très bien, dit-elle en clignant des yeux alors que le monde cessait peu à peu de tourner autour d'elle.

_ C'est peut-être le voyage qui te fatigue, fit remarquer le gentil yakuza. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de takoyakis ?

Il lui présenta les boulettes de poulpe avec un grand sourire, mais Mamori sentit son estomac tourner, et étouffa un hoquet. Elle préféra détourner la tête, et se trouva nez à nez avec un immense gratte-ciel. Les lettres d'or indiquaient le nom d'une banque, en caractères italique, et couronnées par un symbole identique à celui de la clé de Mamori.

_ Prends ton temps, dit Kurita. J'ai encore pleins de bentô en réserve.

Avec un sourire gêné, Mamori attendit qu'il ait fini de faire coulisser la porte du camion pour entrer dans la banque. Etrangement, elle se sentit dans son élément. D'ordinaire trop sophistiquée où qu'elle allait, Mamori s'aperçut très vite que les femmes qui travaillaient dans cette banque soignaient leur apparence autant qu'elle-même l'avait fait depuis ces quatre ans.

D'un pas sûr, elle s'adressa à l'accueil en anglais :

_ Excusez-moi, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez d'accéder à… ce coffre, s'il vous plaît.

Elle enleva la chaîne de son cou et la tendit à l'hôtesse qui la prit d'une main hésitante avant d'examiner le numéro de série. Pianotant sur son ordinateur, Mamori la vit se raidir, puis se figer avant de lui lancer un regard.

_ Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant, mademoiselle.

De sa main aux ongles vernis de noir, elle décrocha un téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques minutes, elle était en pleine conversation avec un interlocuteur, qui lui avait l'air très bavard conformément aux longues poses que faisait la jeune femme. Mamori commençait à s'impatienter quand la femme raccrocha, lui tendit la clé, et dit :

_ Allez au bout du couloir, puis prenez l'ascenseur pour vous rendre au trente-troisième. Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous.

D'abord sceptique, Mamori obtempéra, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs fort heureusement vides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as envoyé faire ici, Hiruma… » se demanda-t-elle alors qu'une des cabines dorées l'emmenait dans les hauteurs de l'immeuble.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu de blanc l'accueillit et la fit asseoir dans son bureau.

_ Madame, dit-il, j'imagine que vous savez que vous êtes en possession de la clé d'un coffre-fort qui se trouve sur liste noire.

_ Sur… Sur liste noire ? répéta Mamori.

_ Coffre appartenant à Mr Hiruma Yoichi. C'est votre époux, je présume ?

En temps normal, Mamori avait le réflexe de préciser qu'elle était une femme divorcée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et déjà elle ouvrait la bouche d'instinct, mais l'homme la coupa à nouveau :

_ Le coffre est protégé par non seulement cette clé, mais également un code.

Les yeux bleus de Mamori s'écarquillèrent. Un code ? Il plaisantait certainement ! Voilà quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Hiruma, et ce démon s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait le trouver ? Son air sembla faire douter l'homme devant elle, mais déjà Mamori baissait les yeux sur la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt.

.

.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_ Tch…, murmura Hiruma, plus pour lui que pour elle, fuckin' dreadlock et son fuckin' bizutage.

Il s'avança d'un coup vers Mamori qui, apeurée par cette brusque approche, tenta de reculer, mais déjà il lui attrapa les mains.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

_._

Fin du Flash Back

.

_._

 

A ce moment là, Mamori était si effrayée et stupéfaite qu'elle n'avait pas senti qu'en plus de lui donner la clé du coffre, Hiruma lui avait également passé au doigt sa propre alliance à lui. Aujourd'hui, elle comprit que s'il l'avait gardée, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Osaka.

« Bien évidemment, pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement intérieur, cet idiot ne fait pas dans le sentimental »

Lentement, elle retira de son doigt l'alliance d'Hiruma et la considéra d'un œil attentif. Simple, en argent, la bague n'avait à priori rien de plus ou de moins que les autres bagues. Mais en regardant à l'intérieur, Mamori vit gravée à l'intérieur une phrase si minuscule qu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour la lire.

« Bienvenue...en...enfer... » lut-elle à voix haute.

L'homme la regarda d'un air perplexe alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Hiruma n'aurait jamais laissé à portée de main un mot aussi important. C'était une énigme, qu'elle seule pouvait résoudre.

_ Vous savez, dit l'homme en se levant, l'air impatient, je ne doute pas que vous soyez là pour accéder à ce coffre, mais manifestement, vous ne savez pas le code qui permet d'y accéder.

_ Non, attendez… tenta Mamori.

Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la renvoyer. En lui faisant signe de le suivre, il la conduisit dans une petite salle climatisée où se trouvaient au centre une table en bois et une chaise confortable. Il y avait également des dizaines de rangées de casiers en or plaqué. L'homme lui indiqua celui qui portait le numéro 1.

_ Je vous laisse exactement dix minutes, prévint l'homme en blanc. Il n'y a qu'avec la clé et le code que vous pourrez écrire ce coffre. Si vous n'avez rien trouvé d'ici là, je prierai la sécurité de vous escorter hors d'ici.

Mamori allait faiblement protester qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais déjà la porte se refermait derrière elle. Agacée, elle posa son sac d'un air rageur sur la table avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise et prendre la tête entre ses mains. Traitant mentalement Hiruma de tous les noms, elle resta comme ça quelques instants, perdant ainsi de précieuses minutes.

Lentement, elle reprit la bague, et lut à nouveau : Là où le temps s'arrête.

_ L'infini, une autre galaxie ? dit-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Non, calme-toi, se dit elle en relevant ses cheveux dans une pince-crabe. Si Hiruma t'a donné cette clé, c'est qu'il savait que tu pouvais trouver le code. Concentre-toi, et mets-toi à sa place. Réfléchis »

Mamori enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à réfléchir, à réfléchir, et à force se mit à se souvenir.

Bienvenue en enfer...

 

En enfer...

L'enfer...

.

.

.

 

Flash Back

.

Mamori gémit en s'étirant et se mit à s'agiter sous les draps écrus.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Tch… quelle importance, Fuckin'femme.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête ébouriffée vers Hiruma qui, assis sur le lit, pianotait sur son ordinateur. Posant sa main sur son bras nu musclé, elle le taquina :

_ Je te signale que tu as failli écraser mon PDA lorsque j'ai voulu travailler, hier. Qu'est ce qui te dis que je n'en ferais pas de même ?

Il ne répondit pas, et continua de pianoter. Tranquillement, Mamori posa sa main à plat, et ferma l'ordinateur, suscitant, comme elle s'y attendait, l'irritation de son mari.

_ Mais t'es vraiment une fuckin' rouquine ! gueula-t-il excédée. La prochaine fois que…

Capricieuse, Mamori, se redressa, et grimpa sur les genoux d'Hiruma avant de lui donner un baiser semblable à ceux qu'il lui avait donnés quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Quelle importance, le travail et l'heure de toute manière ? dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari et entreprit de lui laisser de petits baisers humides. Lentement, les mains du jeune homme s'emparer de sa taille, et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son sourire sadique.

_ Tch…Qui aurait cru que tu puisses être comme ça…

Mamori ne répondit pas, et le laissa la plaquer sur le lit.

Fin du Flash Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai changé l'énigme initiale que j'ai postée en 2014 parce que ça me semblait trop niais en fait xD


	4. Chapitre 4

 

Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Agon regarda pour la énième fois la montre qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Déjà si tard… qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, bon sang ? Les prisonniers dormaient tous, mais déjà trois gardes entraient et longeaient les couloirs.

_ Réveillez-vous les filles, ronde de nuit. Sortez vos minois de sous les couvertures.

Agon s'assit sur son lit, alors que retentissaient des grognements et des insultes des prisonniers qui détestaient être éveillés en plein milieu de la nuit. Le dreadlocks consulta sa montre une énième fois, avant que les trois gardes ne parviennent à sa hauteur.

_ Où est ton co-détenu, numéro 2 ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, et mit ses lunettes avant de sourire.

_ Eh ! Agon ! reprit le garde. On t'a posé une question ! Où est ton co-détenu ?

_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? répliqua Agon, c'est pas à moi de faire votre boulot il me semble !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, celui-là ?!

_ On le sort d'ici !

Un gardien tourna une clé dans la serrure avant de se saisir de l'homme qui s'agita. Un autre se jeta sur lui, et à deux, ils lui mirent les menottes et parvinrent à l'immobiliser.

_ Vous faites quoi là ? reprit le troisième.

_ Finis la ronde, dit le premier. Nous, on va emmener celui-là faire un tour.

Sans attendre la réponse de leur collègue, ils entraînèrent le prisonnier hors de la salle, dans le couloir des gardes. Puis… ils le lâchèrent.

_ Pfff, vous n'êtes que des incapables, grogna Agon alors qu'on lui défaisait ses menottes. Vous avez un jour de retard !

Il saisit le bras d'Asuka qui l'avait libéré et le tordit.

_ A quoi ça te sert d'avoir tes tatouages si tu n'es pas foutu de respecter le chef de ton clan ?

_ Désolé, patron, gémit le yakuza, je ne voulais pas… c'est juste qu'on a été légèrement retardé. Le temps de trafiquer les caméras et...et tout ça.

Agon maintint sa prise pendant quelques secondes, savourant le plaisir de voir son frère yakuza suffoquer, puis finit par le lâcher brusquement.

_ Qu'en est-il de ce bâtard d'Hiruma ?

_ Il n'a pas parlé, répondit l'autre aussitôt. Il est dans la première cellule d'isolement. Tatsumi est allé le chercher

_ Menotte-moi, ordonna Agon avant d'entrer dans un débarras. Et amenez-le à l'entrée. Dépêchez-vous.

A ce même moment, Tatsumi revint, avec Hiruma. Même dans sa maudite tenue de prisonnier, le démon était impressionnant.

_ Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, compléta Agon. L'alarme va bientôt donner, et la ronde de nuit va bientôt se terminer.

_ KeKeKe, tu perdrais vite ton influence, fuckin' dreadlocks.

_ Patron, bredouilla Tatsumi. On a deux minutes pour sortir avant que les gardes d'entrée et le chef se rendent compte qu'on a changé les codes. La camionnette de police nous attend dans le parking au sous-sol.

.

.

.

_ H… A…D…E…S, tapa Mamori sur le moniteur avant d'y introduire la clé.

Le Hadès était le nom qu'Hiruma avait donné à l'île qu'il avait achetée. Il n'y emmenait jamais personne, et elle était la première personne qu'il avait autorisé à fouler ce paradis de sable blanc juste après leur mariage. Rougissant, Mamori songea qu'elle avait à la suite de son divorce tout fait pour oublier cette île, symbolisant désormais leur nid d'amour.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'une série de cliquetis lui annonça que le coffre était ouvert. Lentement, elle y vit une boîte qu'elle prit avant de poser sur la table.

Le cœur battant, elle hésita, puis l'ouvrit.

L'intérieur n'avait rien de très intéressant au premier abord, mais Mamori retira avec précaution tout ce qui était dans le casier. Il y avait un révolver en or qu'elle posa à côté avec dégoût, deux téléphones portables –chose étonnante puisqu'elle se souvenait qu'Hiruma en avait des centaines- une chevalière en or blanc sertie d'une pierre noire, et également… le carnet de chantage.

Sceptique, Mamori retira le petit carnet. Hiruma avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait par l'intermédiaire de ce petit carnet. Aurait-elle le courage de l'ouvrir ? Sa curiosité fut anéantie par son dégoût. Non… c'était les méthodes d'Hiruma, pas les siennes. Soupirant, elle déposa le carnet à côté.

Le révolver en or, les téléphones, la chevalière et le carnet de chantage.

Qu'est ce qu'Hiruma cherchait à lui dire ? Il voulait qu'elle lui rapporte toutes ces choses, sachant qu'il était en prison ?

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions parce que déjà la lumière blanche devint tout à coup rouge, et une alarme retentit. Mamori se leva d'un bond, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait encore, quand une voix de femme se fit entendre :

_ Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, toute personne est priée de quitter le bâtiment immédiatement.

La jolie rousse hésita, puis fourra les affaires d'Hiruma dans son sac avant de quitter en coup de vent la petite salle. Les employés autour d'elle couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, criant dans le dialecte d'Osaka. Elle tendit l'oreille et les mots qu'elle perçut firent naître des sueurs froides dans son dos.

_ Alerte à la bombe !

.

.

.

 

La camionnette roulait les phares éteints et finit par s'arrêter en rase-campagne, où la voiture noire qui les attendait se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage.

_ Ah, soupira Agon en se laissant enfin tomber sur la banquette de cuir de la voiture. Tu n'aurais pas pu débarquer d'Amérique un peu plus tôt ?

Kongo Unsui le regarda avec dédain, avant de dire d'une voix dure :

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas être tout le temps là pour réparer tes bêtises.

Il leva les yeux vers Hiruma qui entrait à son tour dans la voiture tandis que Tatsumi et Asuka, les deux yakuzas qui les avaient libérés, prenaient place l'un au volant, l'autre au côté passager.

_ Qui c'est, lui ?

_ Hn… Hiruma Yoichi, dit Agon en allumant une cigarette.

_ Le chef du clan Devil Bats ? dit Unsui en clignant des yeux. Tu es fou d'attirer l'ennemi hors de…

_ Pas de problème, frérot, répliqua Agon. Il peut nous être utile.

Mais l'argument ne sembla pas convaincre Unsui, qui regardait Hiruma d'un air suspicieux. Le démon dit vivement :

_ Bah alors, fuckin' chauve ? T'as peur de moi ?

Unsui ne dit plus rien, et reporta son attention sur le paysage sans grand intérêt puisqu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Son père avait confié la gestion du clan à Agon, le fils prodige qui ne faisait rien pour gérer les affaires importantes. Mais son frère était bien trop immature, et sa vie dissolue n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses. Il décida qu'il agirait…

_ Bienvenue dans la famille des Nagas, Hiruma, dit tranquillement Agon en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

… car la première chose à faire était de surveiller Hiruma Yoichi de près.

.

.

.

 

Mamori n'hésita pas et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur rempli. Serrant son sac contre sa poitrine, elle semblait figée, et tenta à grand-peine de comprendre ce qu'on se disait :

_ On ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a dû déclencher accidentellement l'alarme.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit quelqu'un, le problème va bientôt être réglé.

Mamori ne répondit pas et remarqua que tout le monde, selon les instructions de l'entreprise, descendait dans le hall. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle fut surprise de voir que même dans la cabine la communication pouvait passer.

_ Allô ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_ Où es-tu ? fit la voix de Musashi. Kurita m'a appelé paniqué pour me dire qu'il y avait une alerte à la bombe ! Quelqu'un vous menace ?

_ Je… je suis encore à la banque. Ce n'est apparemment qu'une erreur, tout va bien, je descends avec tout le monde dans le hall par l'ascenseur et…

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Sors tout de suite de l'ascenseur ! Maintenant !

Le ton impérieux était si impressionnant que Mamori s'exécuta en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, à la plus grande exaspération des occupants, irrités et paniqués de se voir ainsi perdre du temps. Gênée, Mamori s'inclina en signe d'excuse, mais une femme de toute évidence paranoïaque lui rétorqua sèchement :

_ Vos excuses ne serviront à rien s'il y a réellement une bombe.

Et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

_ Prends les escaliers de secours, indiqua Musashi. Et descends jusqu'au dernier sous-sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mamori en ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres.

_ Kurita va t'attendre derrière la banque, dehors. Essaie d'éviter de te faire voir, et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne suis personne, même s'il te dit être de la sécurité.

Mamori hocha la tête en tremblant, contente que Musashi ne puisse pas la voir dans cet état de stress, et descendit les escaliers. Ses chaussures furent un handicap, aussi les enleva-t-elle afin de descendre les escaliers plus rapidement.

_ Ce ne serait pas plus simple de laisser la police régler cette affaire ? hasarda-t-elle, le souffle court.

_ Tu n'as donc rien compris, soupira Musashi. L'homme qui a déclenché l'alarme est sûrement un Yakuza. Il est venu te chercher. Il cherche sûrement à avoir accès au contenu du coffre d'Hiruma.

Mamori s'immobilisa, choquée par cette révélation. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle lâchait ses chaussures qui tombèrent avec un bruit qui résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier.

_ Qu… Quoi, comment ça ? Il ne serait quand même pas venu jusqu'ici…

_ Pour une femme qui a été mariée à un Yakuza, tu n'es pas très futée.

Mamori ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Hiruma n'avait rien fait pour l'éloigner de son monde, mais elle non plus n'avait rien fait pour l'intégrer. Toutefois, elle avait bénéficié d'une protection spéciale, en cas d'attaque surprise des clans adverses.

_ Ils doivent venir des Dinosaurs ou du clan Nagas, reprit Musashi, un clan très proche de la police. Il se fait passer pour un garde de la sécurité, et attend de te trouver, te capturer et disparaître. Voilà pourquoi tu dois te tirer d'ici au plus vite.

L'ex-femme de Yakuza ferma les yeux deux minutes, avant d'inspirer. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être impliquée dans quelque sombres affaires. Reprenant sa course, elle arriva à bout de souffle dans les sous-sols de la banque. Les allées sombres éclairées par une lumière crue lui firent cligner des yeux tandis qu'elle cherchait des yeux le camion noir de Kurita. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, chose complètement paradoxale quand on savait comment ça se passait quelques mètres au-dessus. Un bruit de voitures la fit se retourner, et elle vit avec soulagement le camion foncer vers elle. Mais au même moment, un autre camion sortit de l'ombre, et la porte latérale coulissa, laissant voir trois Yakuzas munis de révolvers.

_ Attention ! hurla Kurita d'une voix apeurée à travers la portière.

Le camion des Devil Bats dérapa et percuta celui du clan adverse avec tant de violence que celui-ci partit s'écraser sur le mur. Choquée au premier abord, Mamori ne réagit pas, même quand Kurita ouvrit la portière dans un fracas pour l'enjoindre à grimper dans la camionnette. La jolie rousse courut au véhicule, quelque peu gênée par sa jupe droite, quand un Yakuza de Nagas cria :

_ Meurs, Kurita !

Mamori se retourna et le vit pointer un révolver sur le gros Yakuza. Mue par un instinct qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, elle sortit de son sac le révolver en or d'Hiruma et le pointa sur le Yakuza des Nagas avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Elle ne cherchait pas à le tuer, mais seulement à dévier la trajectoire du révolver, ou simplement lui faire peur. Fort heureusement, en fréquentant Hiruma, elle avait appris à manipuler des armes. Mais son bras tremblait tellement qu'elle manqua le révolver de son adversaire. La balle se ficha dans le mur.

Toutefois, le tir fit que le Yakuza se baissa, ce qui laissa à Mamori le temps de monter dans le camion blindé et de refermer la portière. Celui-ci se tourna de tous les côtés, le révolver brandi, sachant à savoir d'où venait ce tir et qui en était l'auteur.

Mais les Devil Bats étaient déjà sortis en trombe des parkings souterrains de la banque, et divers objets du camion volèrent de ci de là. Mamori regardait le révolver qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de le lâcher, comme ci elle avait été brûlée. Kurita le ramassa précautionneusement.

_ Mamori-chan…

_ Merci, Kurita-kun, dit Mamori en se redressant. Mais je crois que je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours…

En soupirant, elle s'installa, et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'aéroport, trop choquée par les récents évènements. A peine avait-elle revu Hiruma qu'il arrivait déjà à contrarier ses plans, détruire sa douce routine et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle se promit de l'étrangler dès qu'elle le reverrait.

Elle bénit presque le camion qui s'arrêta, et fut la première à sortir du camion.

_ Je crois bien que les camions ne sont pas faits pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en chancelant.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Kurita d'une voix lente.

Mamori eut un sourire qui prit plus l'apparence d'une grimace, son teint cadavérique n'étant pas des plus rassurants.

_ « Sauvé la vie », c'est une formule un peu exagérée, dit-elle maladroitement. Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas nous poursuivre ? ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.

Kurita secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ici, à Osaka, nous sommes sur le territoire des Teikoku, et ils sont jumelés avec nous. Nous avons le droit de venir ici, contrairement aux Nagas. Je pense que Takeru a déjà envoyé des troupes chasser les Nagas.

Mamori ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, mais n'osa pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Déjà le camion freinait en dérapant. Elle regarda le jet qui les attendait. Kurita parut se réveiller, et mit d'une main les bagages de Mamori dans le coffre.

_ Musashi a demandé à Karin de nous dépêcher un jet, dit-il d'une voix gênée, apparemment, vu ce qu'on a récupéré à la banque, il vaudrait mieux ne pas être constamment dérangé par les autres dans l'avion. Je pense que si les Nagas nous ont suivi jusqu'ici, ils pourraient même tenter quelque chose dans l'avion.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours rien, mais apparemment, il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. Elle accueillit cependant cette nouvelle avec joie, peu disposée à profiter d'un autre moyen de transport inconfortable

.

.

 


	5. Chapitre 5

 

Hiruma mâchait son chewing-gum inlassablement tandis que la fumée de cigarettes de ses comparses lui parvenait aux narines. Suite à leur évasion, Unsui n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aillent dans leur repaire secret avec ce « passager clandestin » à bord, aussi Agon avait sous la pression dû reconnaître qu'Hiruma devait également faire ses preuves. Il lui avait donc attribué la place en haut d'un gratte-ciel, dans une chambre d'hôtel dont les vitres teintées donnaient sur toute la partie de Tokyo appartenant aux Nagas.

Debout derrière le bureau dans son costume noir, Hiruma réfléchissait, en regardant la ville. Au loin, la côte maritime était contrôlée par les Kyôshins, et à l'est, la partie blanche et très huppée d'Ojo. Il ne pouvait voir le reste, mais il savait qu'ensuite, se trouvait au Sud la partie des Cameleons et Dokubari Scorpions et enfin la partie encore instable de Deimon. Les yeux verts d'Hiruma bifurquèrent brièvement sur le côté avant de se fermer tandis qu'un mini-sourire étirait ses lèvres.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Les exclamations des Yakuzas confirmèrent l'arrivée d'Agon, qui s'avança vers Hiruma. Celui-ci ne daigna pas se retourner.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que les Yakuzas font, à ton avis, fuckin' dreadlocks ? répliqua Hiruma avec son éternel sourire sadique.

_ Nous voulons étendre notre territoire, dit Agon en s'avançant vers lui pour regarder la vue. Selon mon frère, tu ne nous sers à rien… mais le clan Deimon resplendissait quand tu y étais. On pourrait se servir de ton influence pour envahir Deimon et…

_ Ke ke ke, tu es fou, fuckin' dreadlocks ?

Agon se tourna vers lui, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es nostalgique à l'idée que ton clan va être exterminé ?

_ Deimon a beaucoup d'alliances et de liens avec les autres clans, posa Hiruma, Si nous envahissons Deimon, Nagas sera envahi de toute part.

Agon, qui ne savait rien des affaires de Deimon, ne put rien répondre, si ce n'est que grogner avec humeur.

_ Alors ? grinça-t-il avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Il faut d'abord envahir les fuckin' clans qui ne sont pas alliés officiellement. Ojo, Taiyou, ou encore Deers…

Hiruma entendit le rire gras d'Agon.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans une prison minable, même si tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, tu restes un stratège hors norme.

Le démon blond ne répondit pas.

_ Une nouvelle cargaison d'armes doit arriver par Kyôshin dans quelques jours, dit Agon à ses comparses. Ca laisse le temps de réunir l'argent pour les taxes et payer pour les recevoir.

Ils obtempérèrent sans hésiter. Quant à Agon, il attendit un peu avant de lâcher :

_ Quand nous détiendrons la ville, je ferais en sorte que tu diriges toi-même les opérations quant à l'envahissement de Deimon. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus de chef, ce sera un jeu d'enfants.

_ … Ke ke ke ke…, ricana Hiruma, le regard dans le vide, un jeu d'enfants.

.

.

.

 

_ Moi ?! Mais il doit y avoir une erreur !

_ Je crains bien que non, c'est même tout à fait logique…

Mamori fulminait, les yeux exorbités. Pour se calmer, elle commença à faire les cent pas, usant encore et encore le tapis rouge du repaire. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant Musashi, parfaitement calme, avant de dire d'une voix aigüe :

_ Moi, Anezaki Mamori, chef des Yakuzas du clan Deimon ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tiré par les cheveux ?

Le Yakuza haussa les épaules en soupirant.

_ Je ne peux pas diriger le clan, dit Mamori, je n'y connais absolument rien ! Et je ne veux pas !

_ Hiruma t'a donné la chevalière de Doburoku, et tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, répondit Musashi en regardant le bijou qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse à côté des téléphones portables, du révolver en or et du carnet de chantage. C'est donc toi qui dois diriger le clan.

Mamori prit la bague brusquement et la lui tendit :

_ Dans ce cas, tiens, je te fais chef du clan.

Musashi leva les mains et secoua la tête :

_ C'est impossible, dit-il. Les règles sont claires : le pouvoir au sein du clan se transmet de générations en générations. Hiruma n'ayant pas de fils, il est normal que la succession de son clan revienne à sa femme.

_ Ex-femme, rectifia Mamori d'une voix sèche, et étant donné que je ne suis officiellement plus de sa famille, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais diriger ce clan.

_ C'est la décision d'Hiruma, dit Musashi. Cependant, ajouta-t-il pour l'empêcher de parler à nouveau, l'heure n'est plus au débat. N'as-tu pas compris ? Pourquoi Hiruma t'aurait choisie toi pour te mettre à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza ? Parce qu'il sait que tu as le pouvoir de le remettre sur pied. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses plans, mais tu devrais lui faire confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? Ça c'était la meilleure, pensa intérieurement Mamori. Elle avait fait confiance à Hiruma. Ca s'était terminé dans un divorce qui avait été difficile pour elle. Secouant la tête, elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé d'un air désespéré en disant :

_ Pourquoi m'aurait-il choisie ? J'ai toujours été éloignée de ce monde, je n'y connais rien, je ne ferais qu'emmener le clan à sa perte.

A ce moment, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, et se figèrent.

_ Ma…Mamori ?

_ Mamori !

Sena Kobayakawa et Raimon Tarou, plus communément appelé Monta. Deux Yakuzas qui, là encore, n'avaient rien pour représenter le profil. Petits, ils avaient l'avantage d'être passe-partout, et présentaient donc le profil idéal pour infiltrer clandestinement les clans ennemis. Mamori leur adressa un pâle sourire, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en face d'elle.

_ Alors comme ça c'est toi notre nouvelle patronne ?

_ Je ne suis pas la nouvelle patronne, répondit Mamori avec aplomb. Je serais bien incapable de faire ça. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Nous irons droit dans le mur si c'est moi qui dirige.

Elle eut mal au cœur en voyant les sourires de ses compagnons s'affaisser en une moue de déception. Musashi ne la quittait pas du regard, guettant sa moindre réaction.

_ Sans chef depuis un an, le clan va mal, commença-t-il, et je n'ai ni le pouvoir, ni l'influence nécessaire pour faire pression auprès des autres clans, contrairement à Hiruma. Nous avons une chance de refaire surface. Serais-tu complètement sereine en retournant aux Etats-Unis en sachant que tu nous as tous condamné à une mort certaine ?

_ Et bien…, commença la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, pas vraiment… mais...

En réalité, ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus, mais c'était Hiruma. Depuis son divorce, Mamori ne faisait plus confiance aux hommes, et encore moins à son ex-mari.

_ Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Mamori-chan, dit Kurita en s'avançant vers elle, tout sourire. Même si tu ne fais pas confiance à Hiruma, tu connais tous les Yakuzas qui sont sous ses ordres. Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Mamori pinça les lèvres. Oui, elle faisait certainement plus confiance à ses vieux amis qu'à Hiruma, mais diriger un clan de Yakuzas demandait de la stratégie, du panache, et une certaine personnalité qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Musashi parut deviner ses pensées, et lâcha un sourire. Le remarquant, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_ Il te connait vraiment bien, fit-il remarquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? demanda Mamori.

_ La sécurité, répondit aussitôt le Yakuza. Bien que Nagas ne t'aient pas vu à Osaka, ils doivent certainement rechercher toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être proches d'Hiruma. Nous avons déjà bidouillé le système grâce aux Nasa Aliens. Selon les sources officielles, tu accompagnes ton patron à plusieurs visites d'entreprises au Japon.

_ Quoi ? Mais…. Je n'ai pas encore dit oui !

Mamori était furieuse. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où Hiruma régulait toute sa vie « parce qu'il était sur une affaire importante ».

_ Si tu n'avais pas rejoint le clan, les Yakuzas t'auraient rejointe aux Etats-Unis pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Hiruma, objecta Musashi. La situation est bien plus compliquée que tu ne sembles le croire.

Mais Mamori comprenait parfaitement la situation. Elle était en danger à cause d'Hiruma ! Quelle idée d'aller épouser un Yakuza !

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester cloîtrée ici, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ On ne te le demande pas. Cela veut dire que tu n'existes plus au Japon, tu es libre de circuler où tu le souhaites. A condition de faire disparaître au moins ces cheveux rouges.

La jeune rousse grimaça. C'était un peu exagéré, tout cela. Mais elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Hiruma avait été maintes fois en danger, du peu qu'elle avait entendu, voilà pourquoi il avait souvent insisté pour être en déplacement, s'éloignant d'elle de plus en plus. C'était certainement cette lutte pour la survie qui avait fait de lui un si piètre mari…

_ Si j'accepte, commença-t-elle lentement, allez-vous m'aider ?

Musashi sourit lentement, avant de se lever.

_ Nous allons devoir te mettre au courant des nombreuses affaires du clan. Je crois que tu as deviné que depuis bien longtemps, déjà, le clan Deimon est en péril. Il te faut le sauver.

Mamori leva les yeux au ciel. Les Deimons appelaient au miracle. Quel cliché ! Comme-ci elle pouvait faire une chose pareille !

.

.

.

 

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard._

_._

_._

 

_ Comment se passe les négociations ?

_ Très bien, Anezaki-sama.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

_ Pardon. Le clan Cameleons s'est rapidement allié à nous. Heureusement, nous avons gardé de bonnes relations. Nous leur laissons le libre arbitre quant à la circulation d'armes blanches au sein de leurs clans… Le taux de criminalité risque d'augmenter, non ?

Musashi regarda la jeune femme qui était à demi distraite par la vue devant elle. En moins d'une semaine, elle était complètement transformée, telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. La parfaite chef d'un clan de Yakuzas. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir sobre, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon en quatre épingles. Sur le bureau trônait une paire de lunettes et une tête de mannequin surmontée d'une perruque noire qu'elle utilisait lors de ses rendez-vous professionnels.

A ses pieds, Cerberus ronflait bruyamment.

Elle avait refusé de se faire tatouer, et il l'avait laissée faire. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix blanche :

_ Le taux de criminalité ne changera pas, les tentatives pour réguler le clan ont échoué par le passé. Le clan Cameleons n'est, de toute manière que le terrain de bataille et de négociations. Les quartiers résidentiels sont dans le quartier de Seibu. Cameleons n'a que des entrepôts, il est presque désert, n'est-ce pas ?

Musashi hocha la tête et posa une mallette remplie de yens sur le bureau.

_ Cinq cents millions de yens. Je croyais que les comptes du gang étaient vides. Comment…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à sa question laissée en suspens.

_ Demandez à Seibu qu'ils nous fournissent les meilleures armes à feu possibles.

_ Les armes ? Avons-nous quelque chose à craindre ?

_ Certainement l'avancée de Nagas, d'après ce que je vois. Comment se portent les autres clans ?

Musashi la regarda. C'était une interrogation quant à la progression de son ex-mari.

_ Monta a infiltré Nagas hier. Selon lui, une nouvelle cargaison d'armes doit arriver bientôt par Kyôshin pour Agon. J'ai entendu dire également qu'ils projetteraient d'envahir Ojo mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Mamori se retourna vivement.

_ Ojo ? Mais… Koharu…

Koharu Wakana était la compagne du chef des Yakuzas d'Ojo, et la manager de tout le clan. Contrairement à Hiruma, Takami Ichirô, son mari avait accepté d'intégrer sa moitié au monde des Yakuzas, non sans la mettre constamment sous protection d'une bonne dizaine de gardes du corps. Koharu avait souvent aidé Mamori lors de son mariage, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'Hiruma ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle était, depuis bien longtemps, une grande amie et une confidente.

_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

_ Je ne sais pas, rien n'est sûr pour le moment. Mais nous ne sommes pas officiellement alliés à Ojo, donc techniquement, nous n'avons pas de raison d'intervenir.

_ Pas de raison ? répéta Mamori, abasourdie. On parle tout de même d'Ojo. Une grande partie de la richesse de Tokyo est incorporée dans…

Elle s'interrompit. Musashi l'avait déjà mise en garde. Dans le monde des Yakuzas, il y avait souvent peu de place pour les sentiments. Il fallait toujours agir en pesant le bénéfice qu'on pourrait en tirer. Et Deimon n'étant pas officiellement alliée à Ojo, il n'y avait donc rien à en tirer. Nagas pouvait tout à fait envahir Ojo sans susciter l'intervention de Deimon.

_ Je doute qu'Agon ait trouvé cette idée tout seul, avança Musashi. Après tout, il n'aurait eu qu'une envie dès sa sortie, ce serait s'approprier Deimon.

Mamori se doutait bien qu'Hiruma n'était pas innocent dans cette affaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais une chose était sure, c'était que Deimon ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps contre Nagas dans son état actuel. Il fallait réagir et vite.

_ Envoyez tous nos espions infiltrer les gangs ennemis, je veux qu'on soit prévenu de la moindre attaque, dit-elle. Que nos membres surveillent Kyôshin et m'informent de l'arrivée des armes des Nagas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Anezaki-san ?

La jeune femme serra les poings.

_ Nous allons intercepter ces armes, quitte à faire entrer Deimon et Nagas en guerre… Autant accélérer les choses, tant que nos alliances sont en bonne voie, et que Nagas croit encore notre clan faible.


	6. Chapitre 6

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? marmonna Unsui en serrant imperceptiblement le journal du matin qu'il était en train de lire.

Assis sur le canapé d'en face, les doigts croisés, Ikkyu baissa la tête et considéra la longue mallette où était rangé son fusil sniper.

_ Certain. J'ai vu Deimon circuler librement dans les territoires des Caméléons et de Kyôshin. Ils sembleraient qu'ils parlaient d'accords à passer.

Agon leva le menton pour exhaler négligemment la fumée de sa bouche. Unsui le regard d'un air de mépris qu'il ignora royalement.

_ Il semblerait que Deimon ait à nouveau un chef, lança l'aîné des Kongô d'une voix aigre. Juste à la sortie de prison d'Hiruma, quel heureux hasard !

Ikkyu se leva et prit sa mallette en disant :

_ Je vais avertir les autres pour qu'ils fassent de plus amples recherches sur ce nouveau chef. Personne ne l'a encore vu, et comme nous ne sommes pas autorisés à entrer sur les territoires voisins, il est difficile de collecter des informations.

_ C'est pas une nouvelle ça, répondit Unsui. Appelez-nous dès que vous avez quelque chose.

Ikkyu sortit et Agon soupira.

_ Il faudrait demander à ce bâtard d'Hiruma, dit-il en rigolant.

_ Tu lui fais encore confiance après ça ?! rétorqua son frère, ulcéré.

_ Et bien, de toute manière, il aura bien intérêt à nous donner une explication, rétorqua Agon en se levant brusquement.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Unsui poussa un long soupir.

_ Un nouveau chef, hein…

Hiruma fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum alors qu'Agon le rejoignait, les yeux fixés sur son nouvel acolyte.

_ Oui, nos espions essaient de rassembler le maximum d'informations sur ce nouvel arrivant. Une petite piste à nous donner peut-être ? A moins que tu ne préfères me donner directement son nom.

L'ancien chef de Deimon ricana avant de dire.

_ Ce fuckin'nabot n'est pas le problème majeur.

Agon haussa les sourcils. Essayait-il de gagner du temps ? Le blond s'expliqua toutefois :

_ Si Deimon a déjà renoué des alliances avec les Caméléons en plus de Seibu, ils seront parés au niveau armement. S'ils prennent Kyôshin aussi, ils pourront surveiller tout ce que nous faisons importer. En tant que clan ennemi, c'est plutôt problématique. Si c'est le cas, Kyôshin renforcera la sécurité et les infiltrations dans le port seront beaucoup plus difficiles.

Agon eut un rictus. Il n'était pas très futé, et donc il se méfiait du stratège qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Nagas n'avait jamais entretenu de bonnes relations, surtout avec Kyôshin depuis que l'un de leur leader, Mizumashi, avait été victime d'une embuscade orchestré par Agon lui-même.

Le chef des Kyôshin, Kakei, ne leur avait jamais pardonné cet affront. Aussi la mer leur était initialement interdite, ce qui a obligé le leader des Nagas à déployer des espions dans tout le secteur pour espérer récolter les importations qui lui étaient destinées. Souvent soldées en échec.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ?

_ Rien.

Agon cligna des paupières.

_ RIEN ?! répéta-t-il. Tu me prends pour une tapette ?!

_ Si on attaque directement, ils sauront que nous les considérons comme nos ennemis. Il faut savoir attaquer dans l'ombre. Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous sans preuves.

Le leader des Nagas tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée à grands bruits. De toute évidence, cette situation ne lui convenait guère. Il se tourna vers Hiruma, et marmonna :

_ Très bien. Mais en attendant, je ferais bien d'envoyer quelques espions à Deimon faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur ce nouveau chef. Et crois-moi quand je l'aurais sous la main, je l'écraserai, lui et toute la vermine qui l'accompagne en même temps.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un énorme coup de poing dans la vitre. Comme ils étaient en haut d'un building, le verre était très résistant, mais le coup fut tellement fort qu'il fit trembler les autres vitres. Hiruma ne broncha pas, et continua à regarder la vue en formant une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un fracas, il daigna tourner légèrement la tête vers l'entrée où Agon avait disparu.

_ Tch…, lâcha-t-il.

.

.

.

 

Raimon Tarou sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer. Les nuits à Kyôshin étaient glacées, et le vent salé de la mer lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, il luttait pour réprimer le claquement de ses dents.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se figer. Prenant appui sur ses pieds, il grimpa sur la barre de fer scellant la porte d'un container et grimpa sur l'énorme caisson métallique pour se cacher. Effectivement, une ombre surgit en bas, regardant de tous les côtés. Raimon prit appui et s'élança sur la personne en poussant un hurlement semblable à celui d'un singe.

Un cri de peur lui répondit tandis que la personne s'écartait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un cri propre à une seule personne, songea le jeune yakuza en s'écrasant sur le bitume du port.

_ S…Sena ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le bout de l'allée, d'où les pas revinrent. Son meilleur ami, Kobayakawa Sena revint vers lui.

_ Monta ! lança-t-il, soulagé de voir que ce n'était que son meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme ça ?

Monta était le nom de code de Raimon Tarou. Autrefois membre d'un ancien clan de Yakuza spécialisé dans l'exportation qui l'avait rejeté, le yakuza avait rejoint le clan Deimon, après qu'il se soit fait passer pour mort. Il adopta par la suite le nom de code de Monta, nom de code devenu le surnom fréquent avec lequel l'appelait Sena, son meilleur ami dans la famille Deimon, l'un des membres les plus anciens, fiables, et talentueux.

Pourtant, rien ne pouvait laisser croire que ce jeune garçon frêle et petit, à l'allure de lycéen, était un des meilleurs yakuza de Deimon. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux marron clairs souvent vifs et craintifs, ce jeune garçon cachait sous son blouson en cuir et son T-shirt de nombreux tatouages d'un design fabuleux, et des talents cachés étonnants.

_ Désolé, répondit Monta en s'époussetant, je croyais que c'était un membre des Nagas.

_ Est-ce que tu es sûr de tes infos ? dit Sena en regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré. On n'a pas prévenu Mamori de notre escapade. Elle risque de s'inquiéter ou pire, d'avoir des problèmes.

_ C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous faut y aller en reconnaissance. On ne va pas inquiéter Mamori avec des suppositions.

_ Mais on n'est pas censé traîner dans le port de Kyôshin.

Les deux yakuzas étaient effectivement en terrain ennemi en mission d'espionnage, et ce à l'insu de Deimon et de Kyôshin. Monta était le meilleur pour obtenir n'importe quelle information, quel que soit son degré de confidentialité. Selon ses sources, la cargaison des Nagas allait atterrir clandestinement à Kyôshin ce soir.

_ Monta, reprit Sena qui n'était pas à l'aise, pourquoi n'avertissons-nous pas Kyôshin au lieu de venir en douce ici ? Nagas n'a plus le droit d'importer ou d'exporter via le port de toute manière.

Son meilleur ami pinça les lèvres et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais une cargaison d'armes, le gardien du port devrait en être informé, non ? Pourquoi Nagas ferait venir un truc aussi imposant par la mer, quand il sait que tout est contrôlé ? Et pourtant Kakei et Mizumashi n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu vent de l'information. Le port est désert.

Sena le regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de suggérer timidement :

_Tu crois que le gardien du port a été corrompu ?

_ Corrompu ou menacé, objecta Monta. Avec des clans comme Nagas et Hakushu Dinosaurs, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Sena se tourna la tête et guetta l'allée principale d'où des ombres se profilaient à la clarté des lumières du port.

_ C'est quoi ça ? chuchota Monta.

_ Peu importe, répondit Sena d'un air grave qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il ne faut pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Les accords de Mamori ne sont pas finalisés, on n'est pas autorisés à entrer clandestinement dans le port. Allons-y.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sena fonça en direction des quais dans l'ombre, tandis que Monta grimpait à nouveau sur le container pour comprendre qui venait à Kyôshin à une heure aussi tardive.

Le projecteur au loin grésilla puis s'éteindre dans une giclée d'étincelles. Monta retint son souffle et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui marchait maintenant au-dessous de lui dans l'obscurité.

Mais il ne remarqua pas une présence qui se profilait sur le container derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave souffla :

_ Est-ce qu'il n'est pas défendu à Deimon de traîner sur le territoire de Kyôshin ?

.

.

.

_ Je suis heureuse que malgré l'année qui vient de passer, nos relations reprennent vie, dit posément Musashi alors qu'une femme versait une bière dans le verre posé sur la table basse.

Kakei le darda de ses yeux bleus océan. Il semblait satisfait, mais perplexe, quant à la personne qui l'accompagnait, et qui depuis le début de l'entretien, n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle n'avait pas été présentée, et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

D'autant plus qu'il ma trouvait étrange, cette femme qui portait des lentilles de contact, un eye-liner et un fard à paupière prononcé, sans compter une perruque lui donnant pour coupe un carré noir sévère.

Elle parlait à peine, ne se mettait pas en avant, comparé à Musashi qui déviait toutes les questions qui lui étaient adressées. Toutefois, les contrats qu'elle présentait dénotaient une certaine rigueur qu'il avait rarement vue. Il était plus habitué au caractère décalé d'Hiruma, qui lui était beaucoup moins organisé.

Dans le bar où ils étaient seuls, la pianiste jouait un air connu, et leurs gardes de Kyôshin, une dizaine, étaient debout derrière leurs patrons. Du côté de Deimon, en revanche, il n'y avait que deux gardes : Kurita Ryôkan et Komosubi Daikichi. Bien qu'ils soient en infériorité numérique, ces deux hommes massifs étaient capables de balayer à eux seuls une lignée d'hommes.

A côté de Kakei, Mizumachi était tout aussi dubitatif, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfaitement détendu, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

_ Nous avons toujours été certain que Deimon renaîtrait un jour, dit Kakei. Et notre alliance ensemble contre Nagas ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

_ Je comprends, répondit Musashi. Nous avons oublié de préciser que les anciennes formalités qu'Hiruma a mises en place tiennent toujours.

_ Bien ! s'écria joyeusement Mizumachi en posant ses pieds sur la table et en croisant les bras. Si nous fêtions ça ?

_ Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps, répondit soudainement Mamori, sortant de son mutisme.

Musashi lui jeta un coup d'œil, alors que Kakei et Mizumachi se tournaient tous les deux vers elle.

_ Ohey ! Musashi ! Qui est cette jolie jeune fille ? demanda ce dernier joyeusement en faisant mine de rien.

_ Désolé. Voici Hana, mentit directement le bras droit du chef de Deimon. La nouvelle chef du clan de Deimon.

_ Chef ? répéta Mizumachi en regardant Mamori de haut en bas. Comment se fait-il qu'une femme puisse être à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza ?

Mamori détourna les yeux en voyant une longue cicatrice sur son bras, mal à l'aise. Kakei ne la quittait pas des yeux, et cherchait encore à savoir qui était sous cette perruque. Musashi se rendit compte qu'il la jaugeait du regard et pointa directement l'attention sur lui :

_ Nous savons que l'accès à la mer est interdit aux Nagas, mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'une cargaison d'armes va bientôt être livrée à Kyôshin à leur intention.

Kakei fronça les sourcils et Mizumachi devint grave.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu vent de cette information. Notre territoire n'a pas la meilleure sécurité, j'en conviens, mais rien n'entre dans le port sans que nous en soyons informés…

Il s'interrompit pour prendre son téléphone portable. Un message. Mamori et Musashi le virent pâlir, puis passer son téléphone à Mizumachi qui se leva. Kakei prit son temps pour s'incliner devant Mamori et Musashi en disant :

_ Nous vous remercions pour tout. Nous devons régler une affaire urgente maintenant.

Alors qu'ils partaient, accompagnés de leurs gardes, Musashi eut un appel.

_ Où sont Sena et Monta ? demanda Mamori à voix basse, en s'agitant nerveusement.

Musashi mit le haut-parleur, et la voix de Sena lui parvint, paniquée :

_  _Musashi ! Nagas attaque Kyôshin ! On a besoin de renfort à la frontière de Seibu ! Maintenant !_

Des bruits de tirs se firent entendre, figeant Mamori. Elle s'empara du téléphone, paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu leur arriver

_ Sena ? Sena ?! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !

Mais il y eut un bruit sec, et la communication fut coupée. Musashi se leva aussitôt, et se tourna vers Kurita :

_ Appelle Yukimitsu. Qu'il accède aux caméras de Kyôshin immédiatement.

_ Ah… Oui, acquiesça le garde en attrapant son téléphone portable tandis que tous progressaient vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent en trombe du salon, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la voiture, une explosion retentit au loin. Mamori poussa un cri de surprise et se courba, de peur qu'un projectile ne l'atteigne.

_ Mamori ! s'écria Kurita en se jetant sur elle pour la protéger.

_ Non, Kurita…, commença Musashi.

Mais le garde du corps faisait déjà écran de son corps à Mamori et Musashi, les étouffant entre ses gros bras. Toutefois, rien ne tomba du ciel. Une deuxième, puis une troisième explosion retentit au loin, faisant trembler la terre.

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, Mamori tomba à terre. Sa perruque glissa et tomba aussi, laissant apercevoir ses cheveux rouges.

Musashi la prit prestement par le bras pour la relever et l'incita à entrer dans la voiture avant que quelqu'un ne la voie.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt quand il l'eut rejointe.

_ Taiyou, apparemment, murmura-t-il. Les explosions proviennent du sud-ouest.

Taiyou n'était pas un clan de Yakuza très dangereux, mais il était le centre culturel gardant des reliques d'une valeur inestimable, ce qui en faisait le clan le plus riche de la ville. De ce fait, le système de sécurité de ce territoire était incroyablement perfectionné, une barrière infranchissable qu'aucun clan n'avait pu traverser. Jusqu'à ce soir…

_ Est-ce que ce serait les Nagas ? murmura Mamori, tremblante.

Musashi appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande et un téléviseur descendit du plafond de la limousine pour se mettre devant eux. Il s'alluma automatiquement et le visage de Yukimitsu Manabu apparut à l'écran.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? demanda Musashi.

_ Aucune nouvelle au niveau de Kyôshin, répondit celui-ci. Les caméras du port ont été sabotées, aucune image n'a pu être recueillie. Mais j'ai réussi à localiser des portables de notre clan là-bas.

_ Sena et Monta ? suggéra Mamori.

_ Ils sont inséparables, c'est donc évident, grogna Musashi. Je vais les tuer quand je les attraperai.

Mamori se tourna vers lui d'un air terrifié, sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Et pour Taiyou ? demanda Musashi précipitamment.

_ J'ai profité de la confusion des systèmes de sécurité pour recueillir quelques images de vidéo surveillance. Je vous les envoie.

L'écran de Yukimitsu se réduisit pour laisser place à des images de caméras. Mamori vit un homme imposant avec une crinière sortir traverser une galerie de musée, et s'arrêter. Devant lui, un autre homme, le teint basané et le crâne rasé lui faisait face. Les deux semblaient se parler.

_ Banba des Taiyou…, l'un des gardes le plus puissant, commenta Musashi.

La voix de Yukimitsu semblait très lointaine pour Mamori alors qu'elle voyait le dénommé Banba se faire tabasser sans pitié par son adversaire.

_ Gaô Rikiya, des Hakushu Dinosaurs, lâcha-t-elle.

 __ Effectivement_ , répondit Yukimitsu Manabu.  _J'ai regardé les caméras des derniers jours. Il semblerait que les Dinosaurs aient noué des alliances secrètes avec Nagas._

_ Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Musashi à Mamori.

_ Oui, une fois, murmura Mamori en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre tandis que Kurita filait en direction de la frontière entre Seibu et Kyôshin.

.

.

 

Flash-Back

.

.

 

Mamori heurta brutalement le mur et tomba en poussant un cri de douleur. Le choc lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Prenant péniblement appui sur ses mains, elle releva lentement la tête vers son agresseur.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, furieuse qu'Hiruma lui ait encore posé un lapin alors qu'elle avait réservé des mois à l'avance pour leur anniversaire, quand cet individu effrayant avait fait son entrée dans le salon privé.

_ Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? demanda faiblement la jeune femme en le regardant.

_ Demande-le à ton cher mari, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. Ce sont les risques quand on se marie à un Yakuza.

Il leva le poing quand des bruits de mitraillettes se firent entendre derrière Mamori. Celle-ci se coucha par terre, la tête sur ses mains. Les bruits de balles l'assourdirent temporairement. Elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre exploser, ni la personne entrer. Quand elle releva la tête, les sens engourdis, Hiruma se tenait devant elle, la main droite sur sa mitraillette, la main gauche nonchalamment enfoncée dans sa poche de pantalon de costard, mâchonnant son éternel chewing-gum.

_Dégage, fuckin'gros tas, entendit Mamori au loin.

_ Toujours un plaisir de te voir, Hiruma Yoichi. J'ai pensé venir faire une petite visite de courtoisie à ta femme. Quelle beauté ! C'est dommage que tes agissements m'obligent à la défigurer.

_ Kekeke… tu es toujours aussi con, parfois. Enfin, si ton fuckin' patron fréquente ce fuckin' dreadlocks, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies recours à ces fuckin' méthodes.

Gaô ricana, avant d'esquisser un pas. Hiruma ne bougea pas, bien que sa main se crispa imperceptiblement sur la crosse de sa mitraillette. Le garde du corps des Hakushu Dinosaurs se tourna alors vers Mamori, toujours par terre.

_ Nous nous reverrons, je l'espère.

Et il sortit en défonçant la porte. Mamori se releva en chancelant, alors qu'Hiruma ne daigna pas poser un regard sur elle, l'aider, ou même lui expliquer la situation ou la raison pour laquelle elle se faisait tabasser de cette façon. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Sauf…

_ Fukin' femme… tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller te materner ?

Mamori le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à partir, lui et son éternel orgueil. Rien, aucune compassion. Elle l'arrêta dès qu'il fit un pas, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup, ni rien.

_ Ca suffit, dit Mamori d'une voix étranglée, prête à pleurer. Ca suffit Yoichi !

Tournant les talons, elle sortit en trombe du restaurant. A la porte, plusieurs serveuses s'étaient regroupées pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elles s'écartèrent en voyant Mamori sortir, la robe froissée, ses chaussures à talons claquant sur les carreaux.

Hiruma la regarda partir sans bouger, et sortit son téléphone dès qu'elle disparut de sa vue.

_ Suis-la. Et la prochaine fois que tu la perds de vue, je t'envoie en enfer, fuckin' nabot.

Et il raccrocha.

.

.

Fin du Flash-back.

.

.

Ikkyu regarda la limousine des Deimon s'éloigner. Caché dans l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, il dégaina son téléphone portable avec un sourire satisfait :

_ Oui patron. J'en ai une bien bonne à vous raconter sur le nouveau chef des Deimon.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_._

_._

 

Sena était arrivé seul près des quais, et se cacha immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le gardien de Kyôshin. Il prit soin de se dissimuler dans l'obscurité, pour ne pas que son ombre le trahisse. Monta n'était pas derrière lui, le jeune homme étant d'ordinaire plus lent. Toutefois, celui-ci mettait énormément de temps.

« Où est-il passé ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés.

_ Tu te dépêches d'avancer oui ?!

Le jeune yakuza des Deimon eut un rictus en voyant des membres de Nagas avec le gardien, le poussant avec un révolver. L'un d'eux sembla raccrocher au téléphone et dit :

_ Apparemment, le bateau se trouvera bientôt à proximité des garde-côtes. Mais le fournisseur refuse d'accoster.

_ Tu étais censé t'occuper de ça ! siffla Tatsumi Ryuzaki en enfonçant le canon du revolver dans la nuque du gardien.

De son coin, Sena dégaina son revolver en voyant que la situation dégénérait, mais son acolyte, Masayuki, rétorqua :

_ Calme-toi Tatsumi, le gardien du port ne peut pas gérer ça.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? maugréa le yakuza. Agon tient à avoir la cargaison ce soir.

_ Kekekekeke….

Le rire sadique au loin glaça le sang de tous. Sena tordit le coup pour apercevoir son ancien patron et ami. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Hiruma.

C'était comme-ci la prison n'était jamais arrivée. Vêtu d'un smoking noir, les mains dans ses poches, Sena le vit arriver de loin, accompagné de ses gardes du corps. A moins que ce ne soient ses gardes tout court ?

_ Vous êtes décidément très mauvais, fukin' enfoirés, dit-il ironiquement. Agon vous aurait déjà massacré.

_ Hein ? tu cherches les ennuis, gros bâtard ? lança Tatsumi en pointant son révolver sur lui.

Hiruma ne releva pas, et dit d'un ton posé :

_ J'ai déjà piraté les fuckin' serveurs des garde-côtes. Les radars ne capteront pas l'arrivée du bateau. Je vous conseille donc je vous grouiller.

Akira le jaugea du regard, jusqu'à ce que son acolyte pointe la mer du doigt en disant :

_ Regarde !

En effet, le bateau arrivait et allait bientôt accoster. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un paquebot, comme le croyait Sena. En réalité c'était un simple yacht. Quel genre d'armes attendait Nagas en réalité ? Ce bateau n'avait certainement pas assez de places pour une livraison d'armes suffisante…

Un bruit parvint derrière Sena qui se retourna brusquement en brandissant son révolver.

_ Tu as du culot de venir ici.

Un coup de pied dans la main du jeune yakuza lui fit lâcher son révolver. Il tourna les talons, prêt à fuir, quand il vit une ombre sauter du sommet du container pour atterrir derrière lui.

_ Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, prêt à se battre. Des gens de Nagas ?

_ Hein ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Heiiin ?!

_ Ohey nabot ! Tu nous prends pour ces bâtards de Nagas ? Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

Les mains dans les poches, Jumonji, Kuroki et Toganou émergèrent de l'ombre, un air las sur le visage. A côté d'eux, Monta paraissait blasé.

_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de faire des blagues ?

_ Pfff…, rétorqua Toganou, sans quitter les yeux de son manga. C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on entre clandestinement quelque part, détends-toi un peu.

_ Les amis ! dit Sena, soulagé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ On est venus faire du tourisme, évidemment, ironisa Jumonji. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on allait laisser deux maigrichons venir à Kyôshin seuls ?

_ Vous n'étiez pas censé veiller sur Mamori ? marmonna Monta.

_ C'est chiant les réunions dans les bars, répliqua l'aîné des frères Haha.

_ Ouais ! renchérit Kuroki, l'action, c'est plus cool !

_ Hiruma est là-bas, dit Sena. Le bateau est en train d'accoster. Il faut avertir Musashi et Mamori immédiatement.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, un bruit de voiture les fit se taire et se retourner guetter l'évolution de la situation. Une simple voiture s'arrêta sur le quai, et Unsui en sortit.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chuchota Sena à l'attention de ses amis. Le bateau qui a accosté n'était qu'un simple yacht. Et je ne vois de camion nulle part.

_ Ce bateau est trop petit pour comporter une bonne cargaison d'armes, objecta Monta. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Ce doit être un genre d'armes différent…, commença Jumonji.

_ Les gars ! C'est pas bon ça ! coupa Kuroki en poussant son ami.

Une balle se ficha dans le métal du container, pile à l'endroit où la tête de Jumonji se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ C'est… C'est quoi ça ? demanda Jumonji.

_ Merde, un sniper ! lança Monta, les yeux tournés vers un pylône électrique. On est repérés. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Quelque chose roula près d'eux, avant de dégager une fumée blanchâtre et opaque.

_ De la bombe lacrymo ! s'écria Toganou. On se casse !

Sena et Monta fonça dans le labyrinthe de containers du parc, se séparant par la même occasion des frères Haha.

Unsui sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers Hiruma.

_ Tu étais censé rester dans ce foutu immeuble, lança-t-il sèchement. Si tu veux faire partie de Nagas comme tu le clames depuis le début, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux et d'obéir aux ordres. Tu n'es plus le chef.

_ Kekeke…, je prendrai cela comme un remerciement, fuckin' chauve, répliqua Hiruma avec son éternel sourire sadique.

Le chef des Nagas serra les dents, détestant l'idée d'en devoir une à un homme à qui il ne faisait manifestement pas confiance. Hiruma n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et s'avança en direction du yacht.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin' bâtard ! On a pas toute la nuit !

Une tête familière émergea avant d'effectuer un saut spectaculaire pour atterrir devant Hiruma. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant.

_ Ca fait longtemps, Hiruma, dit l'homme dans un japonais teinté d'un fort accent américain.

Patrick Spencer. Nom de code, Panther. Il portait encore et toujours son bandeau blanc orné d'une panthère noire, et arborait un sourire étincelant. Sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu quand il vit Unsui derrière.

_ Oh… Tu travailles pour Nagas maintenant ?

_ Kekekeke… Donne-nous plutôt la marchandise, fuckin' américain, rétorqua Hiruma.

Panther jeta un regard dur aux Nagas. Il n'aimait pas trop ce clan, mais leur chef, Jeremy Watt avait déclaré la mafia américaine comme étant neutre face aux tensions qui régnait au Japon. Ils satisfaisaient donc toutes les commandes d'armes, quelle que soit la personne qui les demandait.

Prestement, il remonta sur le yacht, où l'attendait son garde : Donald Obarman, nom de code « Mr. Don ». Celui-ci lui remit une mallette noire. Unsui rejoignit Hiruma et tendit la main pour attraper la mallette avant Hiruma et voulut l'ouvrir immédiatement pour en vérifier le contenu.

_ Faites attention, recommanda Panther, de mauvaise grâce à l'intention d'Unsui, sans même le regarder. C'est fragile et dangereux. Il faut une carte magnétique pour l'ouvrir, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui tendit une carte noire lentement, en serrant les dents, comme ci une partie de lui avait plus envie de la jeter à la mer qu'autre chose. Hiruma la saisit entre ses longs doigts fins.

_ Le reste du paiement vous parviendra dans quelques jours, répondit négligemment le chef des Nagas en regardant Mr Don remettre deux énormes caisses métalliques aux yakuzas des Nagas pour qu'ils les chargent dans la voiture.

_ Patron ! s'écria Yamabuchi en accourant. Sanzo était en reconnaissance, il y a des intrus dans le port !

_ Panther ! lança Donald.

L'américain remonta prestement. L'arrivée de leur yacht était officiellement prévue pour demain dans une autre partie du port réservée aux yachts, il leur fallait donc reprendre la mer et s'éloigner de la côte japonaise le plus rapidement possible. Unsui reprit sa mallette en direction de la voiture, tout en prenant la carte d'entre les doigts d'Hiruma.

Hiruma regarda en direction du labyrinthe des containers, et vit une ombre se déplacer sur les containers.

_ Tch…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'enfonçant à son tour dans le labyrinthe. Fuckin' nabots.

Unsui entra dans la voiture et gueula au conducteur :

_ On s'en va.

La voiture démarra aussitôt.

Monta s'essoufflait derrière Sena, le yakuza le plus rapide de Deimon, et probablement de Tokyo.

_ Se…Sena, haleta-t-il, attends… moi.

Son meilleur ami ralentit l'allure et reprit son souffle en disant :

_ Je crois qu'on a semé ce sniper, dit Sena. Enfin… J'espère. Où est Jumonji… ? Et les autres ?

Avant même que Monta ne put répondre, des coups de feu se firent entendre au loin. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Se pourrait-il que leurs amis aient des ennuis ? Sans réfléchir, ils revinrent sur leur pas, Sena ayant son portable collé à l'oreille :

_ Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? gueula Monta.

_ Aucune idée, mais on s'en va ! décida Sena, priant pour que Musashi décroche. On sera en sécurité à… Musashi ! Nagas attaque Kyôshin ! On a besoin de renforts à la frontière de Seibu ! Maintenant !

Hélas, il ne put finir sa phrase, car au moment même où ils sortaient du parc à containers des tirs de mitraillettes se firent entendre sur leur droite. Sena fit un bond en arrière, lâchant son téléphone portable qui tomba par terre. Monta et lui sortirent leurs révolvers qu'ils pointèrent sur leur ancien chef et ami.

Hiruma s'avançait vers eux, armé de sa fidèle mitraillette. Il s'arrêta près du téléphone de Sena, laissé à terre, d'où s'échappait la voix apeurée de Mamori :

_  _Sena ? Sena ?! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !_

D'un coup de talon, il écrasa le mobile qui émit quelques faibles grésillements.

_ Hiruma, on croyait que tu étais dans notre camp, dit Monta en reculant jusqu'à l'entrée du port.

_ Kekeke…, fuckin' singe. Dans ce monde, on est dans le camp de celui qui nous profite le plus.

Il pointa sa mitraillette sur eux et tira à nouveau lorsqu'un bruit de voitures se fit entendre. La voiture des Nagas. Celle-ci s'arrêta en trombe devant Sena et Monta. Ces derniers furent quelque peu désorientés, ne sachant où pointer leurs armes.

Unsui sortit… Mais à leur plus grande surprise, il était suivi de Jumonji, qui lui enfonçait son révolver dans les côtes. Kuroki était au volant et gueula :

_ Ohey ! Les mioches ! Dépêchez-vous avant que d'autres ne rappliquent.

Sena et Monta ne se le firent pas dire deux fois pendant qu'Unsui grinçait des dents :

_ Ces trois frères de Deimon… Je les tuerai un jour !

Malgré le fait que la voiture s'éloignait en trombe, il put entendre distinctement les trois hommes répondre :

_ ON N'EST PAS FRERES !

Rageur, Unsui se tourna vers Hiruma, comme pour l'accuser. Mais il ferma sa bouche, et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Dépêchons, on a quelques petites courses à faire pour récupérer le matos.

Il prit son téléphone et demanda une voiture, pendant qu'Hiruma allait réveiller les gardes Nagas inconscients d'un formidable coup de pied pour chacun.

Au loin, une explosion se fit entendre. Hiruma regarda la fumée s'élever en une colonne, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième dans le clan des Sphinx. Il regarda Unsui qui ne semblait pas du tout choqué par les explosions qui venaient de se produire.

Il avait son téléphone à l'oreille et le regardait d'un air triomphant.

.

.

 


	8. Chapitre 8

_ Si vous en avez marre de vivre, je peux me charger de vous rendre service et d'abréger vos souffrances, lança Musashi d'une voix menaçante.

Il n'avait même pas élevé la voix, mais la tension dans sa voix était palpable. Alors qu'auparavant, Hiruma pointait sa mitraillette sur les « fuckin' nabots » en leur tirant dessus, Musashi incarnait la force tranquille.

Kurita et Komosubi échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mamori ne savait pas quoi dire, partagée entre la crainte de leur punition et le soulagement quant au fait qu'ils aillent bien.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! s'écria Monta en s'inclinant brusquement.

Sena l'imita aussitôt. Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, se contentèrent de lâcher un rictus agacé en évitant le regard de Musashi.

_ Comment tu peux nous engueuler alors qu'on vient manifestement d'éviter une guerre civile ? marmonna Jumonji, de mauvaise foi.

_ La question n'est pas là, répliqua Musashi d'une voix forte. Nos accords de Kyôshin peuvent être compromis à cause de votre bêtise ! Eviter une guerre civile ? Vous auriez pu la déclencher plutôt !

Jumonji ne dit plus rien, et détourna la tête, agacé. Mamori soupira.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Monta et Sena échangèrent un regard.

_ Nous avons vu un yacht accoster à Kyôshin. Il y avait les énormes caisses en métal, et ça.

Il posa devant Mamori et Musashi une mallette noire. Musashi la regarda et grimaça :

_ Ça ne s'ouvre que par carte magnétique, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite troupe.

Tous secouèrent la tête. Aucun n'avait pensé à récupérer la carte sur Unsui. Yukimitsu fit interruption dans la pièce, enlevant ses lunettes en soupirant, épuisé.

_ Les caisses sont fermées avec d'immenses cadenas à combinaisons, dit Monta à son intention, tu as pu les ouvrir ?

_ Kurita et Komosubi l'ont fait, répondit-il. Heureusement que le contenu n'était pas sensible aux secousses.

_ Je crois que si ça avait été le cas, ces cinq-là auraient déjà été morts, répliqua Musashi. Riku m'a raconté que vous aviez failli renverser deux personnes en voiture dans Seibu. Vous êtes des dangers publics !

A nouveau, les cinq coupables ne répondirent pas. Yukimitsu s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et continua :

_ Ce sont des mécanismes de bombes, il semblerait.

_ Des bombes ! répéta Mamori avec horreur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles sont désactivées. Selon l'écran, il semblerait qu'il faille composer un numéro spécial pour les enclencher.

_ Ces bombes doivent sûrement s'activer à distance, objecta Mamori en se tournant vers la mallette noire. Dans ce cas, ça doit être la télécommande qui les active.

_ Certainement, mais je doute que ces bombes soient d'un quelconque danger. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient en mesure de faire sauter quoi que ce soit. Leur puissance est tellement faible qu'elles ne pourraient faire sauter une voiture.

Perplexe, Musashi haussa un sourcil. Mamori réfléchit avant de dire :

_ Est-ce qu'elles sont complètes ? Tu n'as rien remarqué au niveau de leur physionomie ?

_ Eh bien, ce sont des modèles que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais du peu que je sache, elles ont l'air inachevé. Il y a une drôle d'encoche comme pour y insérer quelque chose.

_ Peut-être alors que le but de la bombe n'est pas de faire sauter une pièce ou un bâtiment, mais de faire sauter quelque chose qui peut être mortel, dit Mamori. Comme du poison, ou quelque chose comme ça…

_ C'est possible, répondit Yukimitsu. Les Dinosaurs et les Nagas étant impliqués, l'attaque de Taiyou est peut être liée à ces bombes aussi.

_ Le fait d'avoir volé ça à Nagas..., Ils vont nous le faire payer très cher. A mon avis, ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Mamori se tourna vers Yukimitsu.

_ Tu as profité de la confusion de Taiyou pour pirater les caméras de surveillance, non ? Vérifie-les toute. On aura peut-être un indice.

Yukimitsu s'inclina avant de s'exécuter sur le champ. Musashi se tourna vers Mamori. Elle semblait épuisée. Etant trop longtemps habitué à Hiruma qui faisait des nuits blanches sans problème, il avait oublié que Mamori avait le rythme de vie d'une personne normale.

_ Je m'occupe du reste, dit-il à son intention. Allez-vous reposer, Boss.

.

.

.

 

_ Hein ? Deimon ? dit Agon en donnant un violent coup de volant à droite. Une embuscade ?

La cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur son jean alors qu'il conduisait. Exaspéré, Unsui se massa les tempes en marmonnant :

_ Conduis prudemment, nom de Dieu.

_ Tu me demandes de jouer les taxis, frérot ? grinça Agon. Quelle humiliation pour notre clan ! Et en plus vous vous êtes fait battre à plate couture par cette vermine de Deimon !

_ Un peu de patience, fuckin' dreadlocks, coupa Hiruma en regardant par la fenêtre. On prépare un coup éminent.

A ces paroles, Unsui releva doucement la tête.

_ Bien, dit Agon, on va donc chez les Amino Cyborgs, comme prévu ?

_ Non, coupa son frère. Arrête-toi ici deux minutes.

_ Hein ?

Agon dérapa sur la place du carrefour, suscitant des klaxons furieux auxquels il ne prêta même pas attention. Il fixa son frère d'un air furieux :

_ Pour qui tu me prends à me donner des ordres, bâtard ?! Tu crois être le seul à mener la barre ? Ne te prends pas pour le chef !

Unsui le fixa froidement, avant tourner la tête :

_ Hiruma. Tu conduis.

Agon échangea un regard avec l'ex-chef des Devil Bats, avant de désigner le volant du menton. Soupirant, ils sortirent et échangèrent leurs places.

_ Quelle ironie, de devoir faire ce boulot dégradant, Hiruma, le nargua Agon alors qu'ils se croisaient. Mais si tu n'avais pas eu pitié de cette andouille de Kurita, tu serais à notre place aujourd'hui.

Hiruma eut ce fameux sourire sadique, et prit la place du conducteur sans répondre. Au moment où Agon s'engouffrait à nouveau dans la voiture, Unsui ouvrit l'autre portière, et Ikkyu entra à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, minus ? grogna Agon. Encore à traîner dans les cabarets pour surveiller les minettes ?

_ Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Ikkyu en se laissant aller sur la banquette de la limousine et en étirant ses jambes. J'en ai d'ailleurs vu une très belle… WOAAAAAAH !

_ Ya-ha !

Hiruma avait démarré en trombe, pied au plancher, faisant tomber tout le monde. Il conduisait encore plus rapidement qu'Agon. Unsui lui jeta un regard en disant :

_ Tu as entendu la dernière, Hiruma ? Une femme, chef de Deimon. Tu la connais, peut-être ?

_ Une femme hein ? répéta le blond en effectuant un virage à la perfection, faisant tomber à nouveau Ikkyu. Ces fuckin' nabots sont donc pressés de se retrouver au fond du trou pour mettre une fuckin' femme à ma place.

_ A quoi ressemblait-elle ? s'enquit Unsui en jetant un coup d'œil à Hiruma, observant ses moindres réactions.

_ Eh bien, hésita Ikkyu. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu... Le gros la cachait beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle avait les cheveux courts… et bruns.

_ Une femme hein, fit Agon pensif.

Il tourna la tête vers Hiruma :

_ Ohey ! Changement de cap. On va vers Ojo.

Hiruma jeta un coup d'œil à Unsui qui ne contesta pas la décision de son frère. Ikkyu demanda :

_ Euh… pourquoi on va à Ojo ? Il est quatre heures du matin déjà.

Agon s'adossa au siège, lançant un regard moqueur à Hiruma.

_ C'est rare de voir une femme s'afficher à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza. On va lui envoyer un petit cadeau d'accueil.

.

.

.

 

Il était six heures du matin lorsque Mamori émergea de sous les draps noirs. En premier lieu, elle ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel ?

Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Au vu des évènements de la veille, Musashi avait suggéré qu'elle reste au QG pour la nuit, et pour sa sécurité. Il lui avait attribué l'ancienne chambre d'Hiruma.

Au souvenir de cette anecdote, Mamori se sentit gênée et sortit précipitamment du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle finissait de s'habiller et d'appliquer les dernières touches de maquillage quand on toqua à la porte

_ Mamori ? fit une voix féminine qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

_ Suzuna… ? dit timidement Mamori en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite femme aux cheveux bleus se jeta dans ses bras avec un cri de joie.

_ Ça fait longtemps, constata Mamori en la serrant contre elle.

Taki Suzuna était une reporter reconnue qui avait tenté de s'infiltrer dans un premier temps dans le clan Deimon en vue de faire un reportage exclusif sur les Yakuzas. Bien qu'elle se fit rapidement repérer par Monta, aucun plan ne fut orchestré pour en finir avec elle. En fait, elle finit par tomber amoureuse de Sena, le seul capable de la rattraper au fruit d'une longue course poursuite dans la ville, et Hiruma lui avait accordé sa confiance en voyant qu'elle n'était pas un potentiel danger pour le clan.

Ses nombreux contacts avec la presse étaient très utiles au clan afin de tenir l'opinion publique éloignée du business des Yakuzas.

D'ailleurs, elle tenait dans ses mains les nouveaux journaux du matin.

_ Je suis sortie du boulot acheter quelques journaux, dit-elle. Sena m'a contacté à trois heures du matin, je suis passée à l'imprimerie de justesse pour qu'ils publient l'article. Regarde, ça fait la une !

Mamori regarda l'article.

_ Tu as fait passer les explosions des centres culturels de Taiyou pour des… braquages en bande organisée de collectionneurs peu véreux » ? dit-elle en lisant en diagonale.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Suzuna en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Si on savait que c'était l'œuvre des Yakuzas, il y aurait une guerre civile !

Elles entrèrent dans la cour du QG, où elles croisèrent Sena.

_ Suzuna ! dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

_ Je suis venue saluer le boss, répondit celle-ci, et maintenant que j'y suis, je te promets que je vais te tuer pour avoir osé me réveiller en pleine nuit !

_ Mais… Mais ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit Sena en levant les mains, gêné. C'est Musashi qui m'a dit de…

_ Ohey ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi bruyant ce matin ? gueula Jumonji en ouvrant le portail, portant un sachet rempli de nouilles instantanées et de briques de jus.

Derrière lui, Kuroki, Toganou, Kurita et Komosubi, chargés de courses diverses et d'une énorme boîte.

_ Ah ! Mamori, dit Kurita en allant vers elle. On a trouvé ça devant la porte ce matin.

La jeune femme demeura perplexe devant cette boîte. Elle était longue et rectangulaire, et pleine de trous.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Monta qui venait d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Kuroki, agacé.

_ En tout cas, c'est lourd, dit Toganou en la déposant sur le sol.

Une lettre y était scotchée à l'intention de Mamori. Perplexe, celle-ci la remit à Suzuna et entreprit de retirer le scotch. Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle par curiosité, tandis que Musashi apparaissait au seuil de la maison, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

En même temps, Suzuna avait entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. En la parcourant en diagonale, elle ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi.

_ Attends, Mamori, ne l'ouvre… !

Trop tard, Mamori écartait déjà le papier de la boîte. Elle recula d'un bond avec un cri d'horreur et tomba par terre dans la cour. Musashi se précipita et Suzuna aida Mamori à se lever.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la boîte.

_ Quelle horreur…, commenta Jumonji.

_ Comment ont-ils pu aller si loin ? dit tristement Kurita.

_ Fumo…, acquiesça Komosubi.

Lentement, Suzuna donna la lettre à Mamori, qui la saisit en tremblant.

_Un petit cadeau d'accueil à l'attention la nouvelle chef des Deimon._

_Merci de bien vouloir nous rencontrer demain après-midi au clan Nagas pour parler de notre altercation de la nuit dernière._

_Ayez l'amabilité de répondre dûment à notre invitation, auquel cas, nous nous verrons forcés de prendre des mesures drastiques._

Le tout était signé du dragon emblématique du clan des Shinryuuji Nagas. Mamori et Musashi échangèrent un regard, avant de regarder à nouveau la boîte.

A l'intérieur, bâillonnée et le visage plein de bleus, Koharu Wakana, manager du clan d'Ojo, et femme de Takami Ichirô reposait, inconsciente.

_ Emmenez-la à l'intérieur, décida Mamori d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Et Sena… Appelle Takami immédiatement… qu'on appelle aussi un médecin. Tout de suite !

.

.

 


	9. Chapitre 9

 

 

 

_ Elle devrait s'en sortir et se réveiller sous peu, assura le docteur à Mamori en se redressant. Il lui faut simplement un peu de repos. Si jamais elle vomit dans les heures qui suivent, avertissez-moi immédiatement.

Mamori hocha la tête et accompagna le docteur au salon, laissant Suzuna au chevet de Koharu.

Takami Ichirô était assis, raide comme un piquet dans le salon. Dès qu'il vit le docteur, il se leva. Inquiet, Sena s'enquit timidement :

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Le docteur répéta son diagnostic. Takami serra les poings.

_ Monta, raccompagne le docteur à la sortie, s'il te plaît, dit Mamori.

Mamori prit place face au chef d'Ojo en l'invitant à se rasseoir et dit :

_ Au vu de la situation, je pense que nous avons tous les deux des raisons suffisantes pour attaquer Nagas.

Sakuraba s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nagas détient désormais des armes suffisamment mortelles pour absorber tous les clans de la ville.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Mamori en haussant les sourcils.

Shin, Sakuraba et Takami échangèrent un regard, hésitants à en parler.

Suzuna et Eiji firent interruption à leur tour.

_ Elle s'est réveillée, dit Suzuna à l'intention de Takami.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se leva pour aller la voir. Mamori se tourna vers Sakuraba et Shin en disant :

_ Ecoutez, nous vous avons déjà prouvé notre loyauté par le passé. Nous sommes prêts à vous aider, et vous le savez. La suite des événements risquent d'avoir des conséquences graves sur tous les clans de Tokyo. Si vous savez quelque chose, il vaut mieux que vous nous le disiez.

Sakuraba baissa la tête et soupira :

_ Lors de nos recherches dans les laboratoires des Amino Cyborgs dans les souterrains, nous avons découvert des recherches sur une nouvelle variété de bombes lacrymogènes, plus puissantes avec plus d'effets secondaires. Nous avons poussé les recherches et avons fini par mettre au point un prototype de gaz toxique, un gaz qui attaque les voies respiratoires, brûlures des yeux et de la peau… et la mort en quelques heures.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Vous avez créé… une  _arme de destruction massive_  ?

_ Détrompez-vous, dit précipitamment Sakuraba en levant les mains, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de nous en servir contre qui que ce soit. Le gaz a une capacité de propagation rapide hors du commun. Une fois lâché, il est donc impossible de le maîtriser. Une telle exposition serait destructrice pour tous, nous y compris.

_ Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé de cacher le dernier échantillon et les recherches dans la partie la plus inaccessible et protégée de Toyko.

_ Taiyou..., devina Mamori, pour qui tout devenait clair. Voilà pourquoi Nagas a fait importer ces bombes, et voilà pourquoi les Dinosaurs ont créé un attentat à Taiyou. Ils cherchaient à voler vos prototypes.

Sakuraba hocha la tête.

_ Taiyou n'avait pas accès à nos coffres, conformément à nos accords. Maintenant que Nagas et les Dinosaurs ont une telle arme entre leurs mains, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Le gaz a été mis dans des contenants spéciaux hermétiques, mais si j'en crois les rumeurs sur l'attaque du port à Kyôshin, il semblerait que Nagas ait fait venir du matériel pour les libérer.

Mamori et Musashi échangèrent un regard, et finirent par soupirer.

_ Des bombes, plus précisément, répondit Musashi. Importées d'Amérique, passées en contrebande via Kyôshin, effectivement. Néanmoins, nous les avons interceptés. Et comme les Nagas ont appris que notre chef était une femme, ils ont voulu l'intimider, d'où l'attaque de votre… manager.

Sakuraba serra les lèvres. Mamori se leva, pâle comme un linge.

_ Veuillez m'excuser.

_ Une question, demanda Shin en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que les Nagas savent… que Anezaki Mamori régit le clan Deimon ?

Monta ne put retenir un glapissement alors que Musashi plissait les yeux. Shin regardait Mamori, qui ne bougea pas. Elle retira sa perruque et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Si cela avait été le cas, je pense qu'Hiruma aurait eu de nombreux problèmes.

_ Nous avons pensé que c'est qu'il planifiait une infiltration dans Nagas lorsque nous l'avons vu avec eux, rétorqua Shin, mais étant donné qu'il les fréquente depuis un moment, et ce qu'il peut autoriser, je doute qu'il ait l'air très soucieux du sort de son ancien clan.

Mamori se crispa, et sortit, laissant à Musashi le soin de régler cette affaire. Elle parvint jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Koharu. La porte était entrouverte, et on pouvait y entendre la voix dure de Takami :

_ Je viens de prendre ton billet. Je veux que tu quittes le Japon immédiatement.

_ Takami, ce n'est qu'une légère commotion, fit la voix douce de sa compagne, tu exagères. J'ai déjà été en plus grand danger.

_ Justement, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te mette en plus grand danger maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire ! Tu vas quitter Ojo immédiatement ! En tant que chef, je te renvoie.

La voix de Takami semblait complètement hors de contrôle, ce qui accentua la gêne de Mamori, qui entendait à son insu toute leur conversation. Mais à l'inverse, Koharu, elle, arrivait encore à être amusée.

_ Vraiment ? Tu pourrais gérer tout Ojo à ma place ? Tu n'as jamais été doué avec ce genre de choses de toute manière. Personne ne peut prendre ma place et tu le sais.

_ Je trouverai quelqu'un…

_ Takami…

La voix de Koharu était douce, cette fois.

_ Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais j'ai accepté d'être avec toi en sachant qu'en tant que Yakuza, ça ne serait pas facile tous les jours.

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Mamori rata un battement, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Contrairement à elle, malgré tout cela, l'amour de Koharu pour Takami était tellement fort qu'elle savait faire fi de tous les dangers. Et Takami paraissait tellement préoccupé par elle, contrairement à Hiruma, à l'époque.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent m'atteindre par toi, lança Takami.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je vais bien.

_ Ils me le paieront cher !

Mamori entendit des bruits de pas, et bifurqua aussitôt dans le couloir aux portes en papier de riz qui menait au jardin japonais. Elle vit Takami marcher à grands pas, les poings serrés.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle s'adossa au mur pour contrôler les battements de son cœur. Elle se sentait nostalgique, et envieuse. Hiruma et elle étaient jeunes à l'époque. Immatures, têtus, impatients. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes aujourd'hui…

Mais les paroles de Shin lui revinrent en tête.

_« Je doute qu'il ait l'air très soucieux du sort de son ancien clan. »_

C'était vrai. Hiruma était un stratège hors pair, toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir à Deimon pour y être chef. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence dans ce milieu, étant donné qu'il avait tout fait pour l'en tenir éloignée.

A travers la porte de riz, elle vit les ombres de Kurita, Komosubi et les frères Haha, traînant dans la cour. Leurs voix lui parvenaient distinctement :

_ Comment est-ce que Nagas peut tabasser une pauvre fille ? demanda Jumonji, dégoûté.

_ Ouais, elle était salement amochée. Ils voulaient sûrement montrer à notre boss qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeaux parce qu'elle était une femme, objecta Togano. Eh ! Arrête de mettre des miettes sur mon manga, espèce de bâtard !

_ Bâtard ?! Tu vas voir, espèce de…

_ Mais quand même, s'éleva la voix de Kurita.

Elle semblait basse et triste. Il y eut un silence, laissant deviner à Mamori que tout le monde regardait Kurita.

_ Je trouve qu'Hiruma a beaucoup changé pour autoriser ce genre de choses, termina le garde, la tête basse.

_ Kurita…, dit Sena, avec tristesse.

_ En même temps, il a même essayé de nous tuer, fit remarquer Kuroki d'une voix agacée.

_ Ce bâtard a sûrement planifier de nous laisser tomber une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un autre clan, grinça Jumonji.

_ Heiin ? s'écria Kurita, paniqué.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Sena pour le calmer. Hiruma ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

_ Fumo Fumo ! renchérit Komosubi. Hiruma… chef de Deimon !

_ Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria Jumonji à Sena. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'Hiruma vous avait tiré dessus en visant le visage au lieu des jambes !

_ Il t'a même dit ouvertement que Nagas était plus profitable ! renchérit Toganou.

_ Et pourquoi il aurait mis son ex-femme à notre tête alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle est incapable de diriger ce clan ? dit Kuroki.

Mamori se figea. Est-ce qu'Hiruma lui avait donné la gouvernance de Deimon pour qu'elle emmène le clan à sa perte ? Déboussolée, elle regarda distraitement la chevalière à la pierre noire qu'elle avait en pendentif à son cou. Hiruma l'avait-il fait revenir par vengeance, pour qu'elle coule en même temps que les autres suite à leur passé tumultueux ? Non… Hiruma n'était pas comme ça.

Tout en regardant la bague, elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord. Plissant les yeux, elle se redressa, et fonça dans le sous-sol, où se trouvait le laboratoire de Yukimitsu.

Elle prit la lampe loupe et mit la bague sous le verre.

Comme sur l'alliance d'Hiruma, il y avait quelque chose de gravé à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Un symbole de trois clés qui s'entrecroisaient, suivi d'une série de chiffres et trois points de suspension. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une longue suite de chiffres la succédait.

A ce moment Yukimitsu entra dans la pièce.

_ Oh, Mamori… Les Ojo viennent de partir. Takami nous a demandé de veiller sur Koharu le temps qu'elle…

_ Yukimitsu, est ce que tu connais ce sigle ? demanda la jeune femme en lui présentant la lampe loupe.

Le jeune homme mit ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils. Il pianota quelques minutes sur son ordinateur, et émit un grognement sceptique.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas… c'est le sigle d'une banque Suisse. La suite doit être probablement un numéro de compte, je ne vois que ça.

_ Une banque ? répéta Mamori, sceptique. En Suisse ?

_ On en trouve un établissement également au Japon, dans le quartier des Yuhi Guts, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Yukimitsu. C'est un terrain neutre, personne n'y va jamais.

Mamori resta silencieuse un moment, puis récupéra la bague avant de sortir en trombe du laboratoire.

.

oOo

.

Hiruma était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, les pieds sur le bureau, à astiquer sa mitraillette. Il méditait devant les énormes caissons métalliques d'où l'on pouvait voir l'emblème d'Ojo.

_ Tu as vu ça ? fit Agon en entrant dans la pièce. Une révolution pour notre clan. Nous sommes désormais les plus puissants, et nous pourrons faire plier tous ces bâtards !

Il arriva vers la fenêtre et regarda la vue.

_ Bientôt, tous les clans de la ville seront sous notre contrôle, dit-il. Nous aurons besoin d'effectifs pour régir tout ça. Je te laisserai bien Deimon, si tu le veux. Une fois qu'on l'aura nettoyée de toute la vermine, je te laisserai tout le Sud.

Dokubari, Cameleons et Deimon.

Hiruma eut un rictus et sourit de manière sadique.

_ Ohey, fuckin' dreadlocks ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu à sec en ce moment pour se permettre de vouloir un si gros morceau ?

_ Hn… je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Agon. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un coffre dans le quartier des Yuhi Guts.

Hiruma cessa d'astiquer son arme et leva les yeux vers Agon. Toujours avec sa paranoïa habituelle, il avait poussé ses recherches vraiment partout. Ce fuckin' nabot d'Ikkyu avait certainement beaucoup à faire. Il sourit et mit son arme debout, appuyée contre son épaule.

_ Oh ? Tu cherches à savoir ce que je garde, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu aurais une raison de me le cacher ? répliqua Agon.

Hiruma reporta son attention vers les caissons d'Ojo.

_ Devil Diamond, dit-il d'une voix claire.

_ Le joyau des Cupids ? reprit Agon. Un diamant rouge d'une valeur inestimable. On le savait disparu depuis des années, mais on ne savait pas que tu étais dans le coup…

Il ricana.

_ C'est parfait. On est à sec. Donne-nous ce diamant.

_ Kekekeke... Fuckin'dreadlocks, si j'avais pu le faire, j'aurais été le premier à me barrer avec. Il faut un fuckin' code.

Agon le regarda, suspicieux.

_ Tu as créé ce compte, et tu n'as pas le code ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Hiruma ferma les yeux, et remonta à une époque lointaine.

.

.

oOo

.

_Bien des années auparavant_

_._

_ Kekekekeke…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Musashi soupira en voyant Hiruma assis sur le toit d'un immeuble. Deux mallettes étaient ouvertes devant lui, l'une verrouillée, l'autre ouverte et contenant une quantité monstre de billets qu'il comptait avec son habituel rire sadique.

_ Tu paries encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Cupids ? Tu sais que ce territoire nous est interdit.

_ Kekekeke… ce fuckin' brushing aura encore plus de problèmes maintenant qu'il a perdu notre petit pari.

Il donna un vigoureux coup de pied, ouvrant la mallette encore fermée. A l'intérieur, Musashi eut un choc.

_ C'est… le Devil Diamond des Cupids non ? Co…Comment tu l'as eu ?

_ Kekeke… Ce fuckin' alcoolique devrait me remercier. Encore une autre victoire pour Deimon.

Musashi soupira, et finit par dire :

_ Tu as encore fait des siennes. Doburoku aurait pu passer des accords avec eux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout cela.

Il tourna les talons avant de dire :

_ Sors d'ici. Ce n'est pas notre territoire.

Hiruma ne bougea pas, se contentant de mâcher son chewing-gum. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, et s'arrêta pour regarder Cupid de haut.

_ Tch…, lâcha-t-il.

Le clan des Cupids portait très bien son nom.

C'était un clan qui recueillait les endroits clichés et romantiques où traînaient tous les couples. Les restaurants, les cafés, les longues balades au parc, sans oublier les Love Hôtels. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Il vit une ombre se profiler à sa gauche. Musashi qui revenait à la charge ?

Il leva la tête, et la personne qui parlait en face de lui s'interrompit. Une jeune fille rousse qui ne semblait pas totalement japonaise, de toute évidence, comme en témoignait ses yeux bleus. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les mallettes, sur l'argent, sur sa mitraillette posée par terre. Dans ses mains, quelques dollars. Ils étaient certainement tombé du toit, et elle l'avait vu depuis en bas et les lui avaient rapporté.

Une vraie fille à papa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, fuckin' rouquine ? lança-t-il. Dégage.

Elle ne répondit pas, semblant pétrifiée. Puis, finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche :

_ Est-ce que… tu es un criminel ?

Hiruma esquissa un sourire, avant de ramasser sa mitraillette et d'enlever la sécurité. Mamori Anezaki déglutit, mais soutint son regard.

_ Et donc quoi ? fit Hiruma avec un sourire sadique. Tu as peur que je te descende ?

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant son air supérieur. Lentement, elle s'approcha, et déposa les billets dans la mallette. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Hiruma. Celui-ci vit la lueur de peur s'éteindre. Il en fut surpris et arqua ses sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'un tueur, dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. En fait, je ne crois pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais.

_ Tch… Mêle toi de tes affaires, fuckin' rouquine, répliqua le yakuza en détournant le regard, continuant à compter ses billets.

Elle se releva et tourna les talons. Elle descendit du toit. Quelques minutes, la voix d'une fille lui parvint d'en bas, portée par le vent.

_ Mamori ! Alors, tu lui as rendu son argent ?

_ Oui Sara ! Allons-y, répondit la dénommée Mamori.

Son amie lui empoigna le bras, et elles s'éloignèrent du bâtiment. Mamori tourna la tête. Elle voyait la silhouette de ce drôle de jeune homme qui comptait encore ses billets sur le toit. Son amie chercha son attention.

_ Hein ? Oui, allons faire un karaoké ! dit-elle à Sara. Il y en a un super près de l'hôtel Lido. Ako nous y attend je crois, non ?

Et elles s'éloignèrent.

Hiruma tourna la tête et regarda cette fille qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Il utilisa ses jumelles et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourna le coin de la rue.

Près de l'hôtel Lido, hein…

C'était là que se déroulerait la réunion entre les Tamagawa Blue Sharks et Kyôshin ce soir.

.

oOo

.

.

Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis, pensa Hiruma en réalisant à quel point les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas laissé traîner des fuckin' billets.

_ Alors ? grogna Agon, impatient.

Hiruma releva la tête.

_ Je n'ai pas ce fuckin' code. C'est cette fuckin' femme qui l'a.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

.

.

 

Le lendemain matin, Koharu se sentait beaucoup mieux, et décida qu’elle était disposée à rentrer à Ojo. Mamori s’offrit de l’accompagner et demanda à Yukimitsu de les conduire à Ojo.

A peine arrivée et sortie de la voiture, deux hommes en noir vinrent chercher Koharu. Mamori les salua d’un coup de tête, et leva la vitre. La manager d’Ojo disparut dans un immense building, au sommet duquel Takami l’attendait manifestement.

Après l’avoir déposée, Mamori se rendit dans le quartier neutre des Yuhi Guts. On lui cachait quelque chose. Musashi s’était montré très évasif lors de ses interrogations. Elle ne savait si c’était parce qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait là-bas, ou bien parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle le sache.

La banque était relativement calme, et Mamori fut tout de suite prise en charge. Conduite dans la salle des coffres, elle s’entretint avec le responsable dans son bureau.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il quand elle lui eut donné la longue série de chiffres. Bien que vous connaissiez le numéro du coffre, je ne peux vous donner son contenu.

Il tapota pendant quelques instants sur son ordinateur poussiéreux, dont l’unité centrale bruyante expédiait son air chaud au visage de Mamori.

_ Mais…, tenta Mamori.

_ Il faut le code, dit le vieil homme.

_ Le code ? répéta Mamori.

Elle avait beau examiner cette fichue bague de yakuza dans tous les sens, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit d’autre que le numéro de compte. Déclarant forfait, elle sortit du bureau, de la banque, et rejoignit Yukimitsu dans la voiture.

_ Ca me gêne de faire ce genre de choses, dit-elle en remettant une clé USB noire où était dessinée la tête d’un démon rouge à son acolyte.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Hiruma aussi avait recours à ce genre de méthode. C’est lui qui a configuré ces clés.

Cerberus grogna au nom de son maître, et Mamori le mit sur la banquette d’en face pour qu’il soit à l’aise, pendant que Yukimitsu insérait la clé USB dans l’ordinateur.

_ Je crois que tu l’as insérée suffisamment longtemps dans son unité centrale pour qu’elle absorbe les données qu’on recherche, mais il y a eu peu de mouvement. Ce coffre a été ouvert il y a six ans, et ré-ouvert un an plus tard, selon les registres. Depuis, calme plat. La banque ne précise pas son contenu par contre.

Mamori soupira.

_ Mais c’est étrange, dit-elle, ce coffre doit contenir des objets de valeur. Pourquoi Hiruma n’a-t-il pas utilisé ce qu’il y avait dans ce coffre pour renflouer Deimon ? Le clan était à l’abandon quand je suis arrivée.

Yukimitsu eut une moue désappointée, et consulta sa montre.

_ Musashi nous a dit de revenir avant midi, dit-il. La rencontre avec Nagas est dans à peine quelques heures.

Mamori grimaça, et secoua la tête.

_ Emmène-moi à Dokubari. Immédiatement.

.

.

 

Le clan des Dokubari Scorpions était le territoire des vies dissolues : casinos, prostitution, et dealeurs de drogues… Contrairement aux autres clans, dont les frontières étaient délimitées par des barrières invisibles, et que tous se cachaient sous l’affluente et grouillante ville de Tokyo, le quartier des Dokubari avait parfaitement délimité sa frontière et son statut de gang de criminel, aux yeux de tous.

Mamori n’était pas rassurée, d’autant plus qu’elle n’avait demandé à personne de l’accompagner. Pour tout le monde, elle était censée rentrer directement après avoir raccompagné Koharu. Et Yukimitsu n’avait pas vraiment le profil d’un combattant.

Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira un grand coup, tandis que la limousine s’arrêtait devant un grand casino pimpant, de toute évidence bondé malgré le fait qu’il soit juste dix heures du matin.

Mamori sortit et avança d’un pas assuré jusqu’à entrer dans ce temple de la luxure. Sans se soucier d’éviter les gens, elle chercha celui qu’elle était venue voir du regard.

Il était au fond, assis dans un canapé devant d’innombrables bouteilles d’alcools, et de toute évidence en agréable compagnie.

Sasuke Kanagushi riait aux éclats, semblant être sous l’effet de substances douteuses. Il cligna les yeux lorsqu’il vit Mamori s’installer devant lui, sans aucune gêne.

_ Oh, voilà un sacré morceau, brunette, dit-il d’une voix éraillée. Viens par ici ma chérie, ne sois pas timide.

Mamori ne daigna pas lui répondre et lui montra la chevalière de Deimon. Le sourire du chef des Dokubari s’effaça aussitôt.

_ Dégagez, grogna-t-il aux deux femmes.

Ces dernières échangèrent un regard avant d’obtempérer.

_ Ce bâtard d’Hiruma n’est plus assez fort pour venir de lui-même maintenant.

_ Mets tes informations à jour, lança Mamori. Je suis la nouvelle chef de Deimon.

Sasuke Kanaguchi la regarda, surpris, et méfiant. Il eut un sourire diabolique.

_ Et donc ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Mamori s’adossa au fauteuil, croisa les jambes et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. L’homme à la tresse de scorpion en face d’elle blêmit.

_ J’ai besoin d’un service, fit Mamori en lui montrant le carnet de chantage. J’imagine que dans ton cas, je n’ai pas besoin de te supplier, n’est-ce pas ?

Sasuke Kanagushi serra les dents. La nouvelle chef des Deimon l’emmerdait presqu’autant que son prédécesseur.

.

.

OoO

.

.

 

Lorsque Mamori sortit, son téléphone à l’oreille, la voiture s’était garée sur une place complètement déserte. Marchant rapidement, tâtonnant sa perruque pour la remettre en place, elle entendit néanmoins une voix derrière elle. Celle de Kanagushi.

_ C’est quand même risqué, n’est-ce pas ? De venir en territoire ennemi sans escorte. Fatale erreur de débutant.

Elle fit volte-face. Toute la bande des Scorpions était sortie, Kanagushi à leur tête, un rire presque euphorique le secouant presque tout entier. Il était probablement encore sous l’effet de la drogue.

_ Mamori ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Yukimitsu lui lança quelque chose qu’elle attrapa au vol. Une des vieilles mitraillettes d’Hiruma, ainsi que deux grenades accrochées à la crosse. Avantagée par quatre années passées à prendre soin des armes de son ex-mari, elle chargea la mitraillette sans problème, et le pointa sur le groupe devant elle.

Kanagushi ricana de plus belle. Il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter.

_ Comme-ci une femme seule pouvait arrêter toute une bande.

Mamori recula. Dégaina une grenade et la balança sur le groupe. Elle explosa. Lorsqu’elle cria, elle eut presque l’impression que ce n’était pas son cri, mais celui d’Hiruma.

_ CERBERUS !!!!!

Avec un rugissement démoniaque, le chien des enfers sauta hors de la voiture, et surgit des flammes causées par les grenades pour attaquer Kanagushi. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière en poussant le chien et son garde se mit devant lui. Cerberus lâcha prise et recula un peu, grognant.

_ Une femme, et un chien, rigola le chef des Scorpions. On ne va en faire qu’une bouchée.

Soudain, des bruits de tirs se firent entendre derrière eux. Mamori plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et vit Cerberus foncer vers elle. Deux secondes plus tard, un immense jet de flammes fit hurler les Scorpions. Ils tombèrent par terre, inconscients, les vêtements roussis.

_ Qu’est-ce que… ? pensa Mamori.

_ TOUCHDOWN ! YA-HA !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux vers celui qu’elle avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Toujours son air arrogant. Et il n’avait plus cet habit de prisonnier. Il était effrayant.

Hiruma tenait encore son lance-flammes et la regardait, son éternel sourire sadique aux lèvres. En le voyant, Mamori eut l’impression que l’avidité du démon l’avait emporté sur le bon côté qu’elle s’était efforcée de voir en lui pendant toutes ces années.

Car aujourd’hui, Agon, Ikkyu, et cinq autres Nagas étaient à ses côtés.

.

.

OoO

.

.

 

_ Mu… Musashi ! Venez tout de suite à Dokubari ! Les Nagas nous…

La voix paniquée de Yukimitsu au téléphone dans la voiture parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Mamori, qui n’avait d’yeux que pour l’homme qui se tenait en face d’elle. Celui-ci fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et appela :

_ Cerberus.

Le chien et Mamori échangèrent un regard. L’animal semblait désorienté, par le fait de rejoindre son maître dans un clan qui avait toujours été considéré comme un ennemi. Mais Hiruma n’eut pas besoin de l’appeler deux fois. Lentement, le chien quitta Mamori pour rejoindre son maître.

_ Dire qu’on était venu pour une simple visite de routine, commenta Agon, un sourire aux lèvres. Et on y rencontre notre rendez-vous de quatre heures. Nice shot, Hiruma.

Mamori prit la parole :

_ Hiruma Yoichi.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle se comportait comme ci il lui était un parfait étranger.

_ Pourquoi avoir balayé les Scorpions pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Kekekeke… tu ne crois quand même pas que je l’ai fait pour toi, fuckin’ remplaçante ? Ce qui compte, c’est la victoire. Quel intérêt de laisser des perdants se battre contre un clan que nous allons nous-même écraser ?

Il parlait comme Agon. Mamori serra les poings.

_ Tu parles trop, rétorqua le criminel aux dreadlocks en s’avançant. Cette vermine de Deimon ne fera pas long feu. Elle a très bien vu ce qu’on peut faire aux femmes.

A l’entente de Koharu, les mains de Mamori se crispèrent sur la mitraillette. Yukimitsu la rejoignit.

_ Partez, dit-il d’une voix claire.

_ Partir ? répéta Ikkyu. Et pourquoi ? Bientôt, Deimon sera à nous. J’espère qu’ils auront le loisir de profiter de mes petits cadeaux.

Horrifiée, Mamori le vit regarder sa montre et établir un décompte.

_ 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Boum !

Qu’avait-il fait à Deimon ? se demanda Mamori, affolée. Elle vit Agon éclater de rire.

_ Je ne crois pas que tes amis viendront te sauver de sitôt. Alors si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de ramener les bombes.

Mamori se tourna vers Hiruma.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Kurita, Musashi, Sena, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, Yukimitsu…. Et tous les autres ! Pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ? Quel était ton but ?

Il comprit très bien le sens caché de la question. Utiliser le langage des signes aurait été trop risqué dans un tel face à face.

«  _Pourquoi tu m’as fait revenir des Etats-Unis, Hiruma ? Et pourquoi avoir abandonné tes amis ?_ »

_ Kekekeke…, fuckin’ remplaçante. On va toujours dans le clan qui nous profite le plus. Qu’est-ce que j’allais faire d’un territoire rempli de fuckin’ crevettes fauchées ? Enfin, ils ne le sont plus, manifestement.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, impossible…

Hiruma continua :

_ Tu auras fait un fuckin’ bon travail. _Fuckin’manager_.

Il chargea son arme et tira dans la voiture de Deimon. Les pneus crevèrent.

_ Bien, coupa Agon, il est temps de reprendre Deimon. Aujourd’hui.

_ Agon, commença lentement Ikkyu. Réglons cela de manière diplomatique.

_ Pourquoi ? lança Agon avec un ricanement. L’agneau est entré dans le terrain des loups. Finissons-en avec cette brunette.

Hiruma pointa son arme sur Mamori qui brandit la sienne.

_ Bute-la, dit Agon.

_ Non, rétorqua Ikkyu.

_ Ne me contredis p…

Hiruma baissa son arme et lâcha :

_ Tch… trop tard.

Une horde de motos surgit entre les deux clans, soulevant de la poussière. Toussotant, Mamori regarda autour d’elle, et vit des dizaines de motos  vertes et mauves. S’il y avait un clan plus dangereux et désert que  Dokubari, c’était bien celui qui était à côté, déserté de toute forme de vie. Les quelques rescapés de la population étaient des délinquants ou des cas sociaux.

_ Vous êtes…, commença Yukimitsu.

_ Zokugaku Cameleons, finit Agon. Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

_ Je te retourne la question, Nagas, cracha Habashira Rui, le chef. Dégage.

_ Unsui règlera tout ça cet après-midi, coupa Ikkyu. On s’en va.

Mamori vit le chef des Cameleons se tourner vers elle et lui lancer un casque :

_ Ohey ! Grimpe !

Elle prit place derrière lui, et Yukimitsu prit place derrière un autre acolyte. Les motos vrombirent et ils s’en allèrent. Dans le rétroviseur, Mamori voyait encore le sourire sadique d’Hiruma, celui qu’il arborait toujours lorsqu’il voyait le visage d’un de ses esclaves se décomposer.

«  _Comment as-tu pu ?!_  »

.

.

OoO

.

.

_ Alors vous n’avez rien ? s’enquit Yukimitsu. Ikkyu avait laissé entendre qu’il avait disposé quelque chose pour vous tuer.

_ C’était le cas, reprit Jumonji en lançant une canette de soda dans une poubelle.

_ Les explosifs qu’ils utilisent généralement pour faire exploser ses M-13 quand il est en clan ennemi, pour ne pas laisser de traces, dit Sena d’une voix triste. Il y en avait près du combini où ces trois-là vont tout le temps, au restaurant préféré de Kurita et Komosubi…

_ Si Monta ne les avaient pas interceptés, on aurait pu se faire tuer, renchérit Kurita en grignotant un chou à la crème du bout des doigts, pensif.

Monta soupira, et regarda la porte par laquelle Mamori avait disparu dès son arrivée.

_ Est-ce qu’elle va s’en remettre ?

Suzuna se rappela d’une fois où elle s’était posé la même question. Elle entendait encore la voix de « You-nii ».

_« Ce n’est pas le genre de femme à se morfondre. Elle sera dehors dans un instant »_

Kurita se tourna vers Yukimitsu :

_ Alors… Hiruma est…

L’informaticien baissa la tête :

_ Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais je crois qu’à présent, il est réellement un membre des Nagas. Il a failli nous tuer.

Tous se regardèrent.

_ C’est impossible ! dit Sena. Hiruma ne nous laisserait jamais tomber.

_ C’est vrai ! renchérit Monta. Après tout, il a envoyé Mamori ici pour nous aider non ? Il avait un plan.

_ C’est le cas, répondit Yukimitsu. Mais ce n’était pas le plan que l’on croyait.

 

 .

.

 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

.

.

Seule dans le noir, assise sur son lit, Mamori avait la tête baissée. La rencontre avec Hiruma dansait encore devant ses yeux.

Elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi Hiruma l’avait faite chef du clan de Deimon. Pourquoi il l’avait faite revenir. Et maintenant, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

_ Je suis vraiment… une idiote, dit-elle avec un sourire larmoyant.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_ Je pense qu’il ne vous reste plus qu’à signer, dit timidement l’avocat du divorce.

Il se sentait tout minuscule et préfèrerait disparaître sous terre. En dix ans de carrière, il avait l’habitude des divorces. Entre les couples qui s’engueulaient, ceux qui pleuraient, ceux qui regrettaient et se remettaient ensemble, ceux qui se lançait des regards noirs et furieux… Il pensait avoir tout vu. Il pensait pouvoir contrôler n’importe quelle situation.

Mais il avait rarement vu cela.

A sa gauche, cette femme en tailleur noir, aux cheveux rouges, les jambes croisées, qui regardait son téléphone, tandis que l’homme à sa droite avait les pieds sur la table, et… une mitraillette ?!

Comment est-ce que le garde de la sécurité avait pu laisser passer ça ?

Posant enfin son téléphone, Mamori jeta un coup d’œil au contrat de divorce et le parcourut en diagonale. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur un point en particulier et elle se tourna vers l’avocat.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un moment ?

_ Euh… je, hésita l’avocat.

_ Elle t’a dit de dégager, fuckin’ avocat, lança Hiruma sans lâcher sa femme du regard.

Le pauvre homme se leva en tremblant, s’inclina et sortit presque en courant de la salle. Dès qu’il fut sorti, Hiruma retira une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et la jeta sur le bureau.

_ Tch…

_ Tu me laisses la moitié des gains de Deimon ? s’enquit Mamori. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Ni avec toi. Je ne veux pas de ton argent sale.

_ Kekekeke… C’est pas comme ci j’avais le choix, dit Hiruma. Contente-toi de le prendre, fuckin’ femme. Tu sais très bien que je finirai par gagner. Je gagne toujours.

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit Mamori signer le contrat, déchirant presque la feuille avec la pointe de la plume. Il l’entendit se lever, prendre la feuille, et lancer :

_ Non, pas cette fois. Adieu, Yoichi.

Et la porte claqua. Hiruma fit une bulle de chewing-gum et ouvrit les yeux sur le contrat signée. Sur la feuille, le coin de la signature avait bavé. A cause d’une minuscule larme.

_ Tch, lâcha-t-il. Fuckin’ ex-femme, tu m’auras créé des fuckin’ problèmes jusqu’à la fin.

Et il signa à son tour.

.

.

OoO

.

.

_ Alors Hiruma l’a faite revenir pour l’argent ? demanda Sena.

_ Oui, répondit Yukimitsu, tête basse.

_ Lors de leur divorce, Hiruma avait par principe légué à Mamori une moitié des gains de Deimon, se rappela Musashi. C’était aussi une mesure de sécurité, car en mettant cet argent sous le nom de Mamori, il le mettait en sécurité loin des services de piratages des autres clans. Elle devenait aussi une roue de secours.

Tout le monde resta la tête baissée. Suzuna dit d’une voix triste :

_ Pauvre Mamori…, se dit-elle.

_ Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, lança Musashi. Il nous faut rencontrer Unsui maintenant.

_ Je suis d’accord, fit la voix de Mamori.

Tous firent volte-face. La chef des Deimon avait une robe rouge droite, très cintrée, sa perruque, son maquillage irréprochable, ses lentilles de contacts qui ne cachait en rien un regard froid et vide.

_ Monta, dit-elle en s’avançant.

_ O…Oui ? fit l’interpellé, encore surpris de cette apparition.

_ Je veux que tu restes sur les toits. Si Ikkyu est en haut et tente quelque chose, je veux que tu l’arrêtes immédiatement. Sena, tu l’accompagnes.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard avant d’acquiescer lentement. Mamori se tourna vers Kurita :

_ Tu viens avec moi. Komosubi, Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou aussi. Prenez les voitures. En cas de problèmes, venez en renfort.

Tous restèrent immobiles, jusqu’à ce que Musashi élève la voix :

_ Vous avez entendu le chef ? Tous au travail !

A cet ordre, tous se séparèrent. Musashi s’approcha d’elle, mais Mamori ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Allons-y et finissons-en. Je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser qui que ce soit détruire Deimon.

Musashi eut un sourire satisfait et sortit. Yukimitsu allait sortir à nouveau quand Mamori dit :

_ Prends Ishimaru, et Natsuhiko avec toi. J’ai une mission pour vous à Scorpions. Vous allez devoir récupérer quelque chose. Assurez-vous que personne ne vous voie.

.

.

OoO

.

.

Unsui regardait devant lui cette femme dont tout le monde parlait. Enfin il rencontrait le nouveau visage de Deimon. Un visage bien mystérieux, entre la perruque, les lentilles, le maquillage superflu.

_ Nous nous rencontrons enfin, dit-il simplement. Après tout ce temps.

_ C’est donc vous le chef des Nagas.

Unsui hocha la tête et détailla son visage. Musashi était à côté de Mamori. L’atmosphère était tendue dans la pièce. Heureusement, Hiruma n’était pas dans la pièce, auquel cas Mamori aurait eu du mal à garder son visage impassible.

Par contre Agon, lui, ne se gênait pas pour rendre l’atmosphère particulièrement gênante. Alors que son frère regardait Mamori pour essayer de deviner son identité, Agon lui, la regardait de manière totalement indécente.

_ Pour en revenir à notre problème, je pense qu’il serait temps que vous nous rendiez la cargaison volée, dit Unsui. Vous étiez illégalement dans le port de Kyôshin.

_ Vous aussi, je crois, rétorqua Mamori. Nos affaires ne sont pas vos problèmes.

_ Et c’est réciproque, répondit Unsui au tac-au-tac. J’ai donc eu tous les droits de vous attaquer.

_ Huhuhu… une forte tête, ça me plaît, dit Agon en ricanant.

Unsui jeta un œil à son frère et poussa un long soupir.

_ Agon, les Hakushu Dinosaurs vont bientôt être là.

Son jeune frère comprit le message, mais pour une fois, ne chercha pas à discuter. Après un nouveau regard vers Mamori, il sortit du salon privé. Unsui poussa un soupir.

_ Je crois savoir que vous êtes entrés illégalement dans notre territoire alors que cela n’a pas été notre cas, dit Musashi. De plus, Nagas a également tenté de nous attaquer maintes fois. Nous demandons donc réparation.

Unsui lâcha un rire, et dit :

_ Réparation ? J’imagine que vous connaissez mon frère et son impulsivité. Si vous tardez trop à nous rendre notre marchandise, je crains de ne pas pouvoir le retenir. De plus, nous avons avec nous, l’ex-chef de Deimon.

_ C’est une menace ?

_ Plutôt une mise en garde. Vous seriez en cas d’attaque sérieusement handicapés. Je tiens à ce qu’il y ait le moins de dégâts possibles.

Musashi et Mamori échangèrent un regard. Unsui de laissa aller sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de rajouter :

_ Sachant que je n’utilise pas les mêmes méthodes qu’Agon, je vous conseille de finaliser l’accord à l’amiable avec moi… tant que vous le pouvez.

_ Et que proposez-vous ? lança Musashi.

_ Je ne désire que mes marchandises, répondit Unsui.

_ C’est d’accord, répondit Mamori.

Cette réponse étonna les deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Pour se justifier, elle dit :

_ Vous l’avez dit vous-même, c’est tout à notre avantage de marchander avec vous. Mais j’exige quand même une condition.

Unsui haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de poser des conditions, dit-il froidement.

_ Au  vu des dégâts causés par Ikkyu dans notre gang, sans compter le cas de Koharu Wakana, je crains que si, répliqua Mamori. Je ne demande qu’une compensation financière pour les dégâts causés à Deimon.

Le visage d’Unsui se détendit, et il esquissa même un sourire.

_ Rien que ça ? C’est d’accord. Combien ?

.

.

OoO

.

.

Agon conduisait comme un dingue sur la route, manquant presque de renverser les passants. A ses côtés, Ikkyu n’était guère rassuré.

_ Agon, dit-il sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu’on fait ça ? On tient Deimon de toute façon, si on commence à faire du grabuge, ça va encore nous coûter des réparations en plus.

Le chef des Nagas ne prit pas la peine de répondre et accéléra de plus belle. Ikkyu renchérit :

_ Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Hiruma l’emplacement du QG ? Ce serait plus rapide.

_ On ne sait toujours pas ce qui peut se passer, dit-il. A la dernière minute, il peut très bien retourner sa veste. Et je suis sûr qu’il connaît cette femme.

En effet, si Hiruma avait montré une impassibilité sans faille lors de la rencontre à Scorpions, Agon n’en était pas si sûr concernant cette femme. Son regard avait la froideur du marbre, mais il y avait eu de l’émotion dans sa voix. Son téléphone sonna, et il grogna à Ikkyu :

_ Réponds. Si c’est Unsui, dis-lui que je règle une affaire urgente.

Ikkyu fronça les sourcils. C’était un appel masqué. Lorsqu’il répondit, mettant le haut parleur pour qu’Agon entende, une voix féminine s’éleva :

_ Elles ne sont pas à Deimon, si c’est ce que tu cherches. Mais on peut s’arranger.

Le chef des Nagas freina brutalement, et regarda le téléphone. Ikkyu bredouilla :

_ Cette voix ça ne serait pas…

Agon lui arracha le téléphone des mains, coupa le haut-parleur et sortit de la voiture.

_ Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Peu importe, répondit Mamori. J’ai déjà négocié l’achat des bombes avec Unsui. Mais je doute qu’il puisse faire grand-chose sans la télécommande.

Agon regarda les immeubles et lança d’une voix basse et menaçante :

_ Tu es très imprudente, comme femme. Si tu joues avec moi, tu sais ce que je peux te faire ?

_ Je ne cherche pas à jouer, mais à vendre. Je pense que ça sera plus intéressant que de négocier avec Unsui.

Agon resta silencieux. Il commençait à aimer ce petit jeu. Cette jeune femme d’apparence frigide cachait bien son jeu. Et ça lui plaisait.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis prêt à m’arranger. Mais tu sais que je ne vais pas te demander uniquement de l’argent, n’est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence, et la réponse le surprit :

_ C’est justement ce qui m’intéresse voyons.

.

.

OoO

.

.

Mamori raccrocha juste à temps avant que Musashi n’intervienne dans le petit salon privé où elle s’était enfermée pour passer son coup de fil. Il avait une mallette à la main et soupira :

_ J’ai réussi à avoir la moitié de la somme avant la livraison. On pourra peut-être essayer de parler à Seibu avant que Nagas n’attaque. Quel est le plan ?

Mamori se tourna vers lui, et dit :

_ Il n’y a pas de plan. Allons-y.

Elle passa devant lui et il la suivit dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie. En chemin, Musashi croisa Marco, le chef des Dinosaurs, accompagné de son fidèle garde, Gaô. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mamori, devant lui. Cette dernière s’était raidie, mais continua à marcher jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise Marco.

_ Alors voilà le nouveau visage de Deimon, commenta-t-il. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de mieux nous connaître.

Mamori ne le regarda pas, mais répondit :

_ Vous m’excuserez si je ne partage pas votre espoir.

Et elle continua sa route. Marco lâcha un rictus, et s’enfonça dans le couloir.

_ Gaô, viens, dit-il simplement.

Son garde n’avait pas bougé. Il regardait cette femme qui sortait du restaurant. Il l’avait déjà vue, c’était certain. Mais où ?

.

.

.

.

 

 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

.

.

Musashi regardait Mamori, assise derrière le bureau d’Hiruma. Il revoyait encore l’ancien chef de Deimon avait l’habitude de poser les pieds sur la table, arborait son célèbre sourire sadique, et sa mitraillette. Cette vision s’estompa peu à peu sous ses yeux marrons, pour laisser place à l’ex-femme de celui-ci.

Mamori avait croisé ses longues jambes blanches, le bras gauche accoudé négligemment, avec sa main qui pendait dans le vide, le menton soutenu par son pouce et son index droit. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, comme-ci sa tête fourmillait.

_ Quel est le plan ? demanda Musashi. Je ne comprends pas.

_ C’est pourtant simple, dit Mamori sans le regarder. Les Nagas vont certainement attaquer le clan si nous ne leur donnons pas les bombes. J’ai chargé Ishimaru, Yukimitsu et Taki de les placer dans un endroit sûr.

_ Un endroit sûr ? répéta Musashi.

_ Oui, répondit Mamori, chez les Caméléons, pour être plus précise.

_ Chez les Caméléons ?! lança Musashi, abasourdi. Mais… cet endroit est dangereux !

_ Et déserté de toute population, répliqua Mamori. Il vaut mieux ne pas impliquer des innocents dans ces circonstances. J’aimerais que vous fassiez l’échange là-bas. Préparez-vous à partir ce soir dès 20H.

Musashi poussa un long soupir. Les chances que Deimon s’en sortent à présent étaient de 0%. Il fut tenté de poser ses objections, mais il voyait mal comment Deimon pouvait s’en sortir.

Il s’inclina, et sortit de la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Mamori attrapa son téléphone.

«  _Ce soir, 20H30, Salon privé 03 de la Quintessence. Territoire des Hakushu Dinosaurs_. »

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire machiavélique d’Agon.

.

.

OoO

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? demanda Sena. Mamori est tellement abattue qu’elle est prête à déclarer forfait.

_ Ses états d’âmes, ça ne nous intéresse pas, rétorqua Jumonji.

_ Si Musashi est prêt à couler avec elle, il y va tout seul, renchérit Toganou

_ On va en faire baver Nagas ! décida Kuroki.

Sena tenta de les retenir avec l’aide de Monta, mais les trois autres étaient très forts. Kurita courut vers eux, et leur tomba dessus, inquiet.

_ Arrêtez ! Vous allez nous attirer des ennuis.

Il écrasait tout le monde, même Sena et Monta qui suffoquaient.

_ Les amis, dit la voix de Mamori.

Aussitôt, tous se redressèrent devant leur patron. Celle-ci leur remit une valise.

_ Vous allez accompagner Musashi pendant la transaction. Tous. C’est compris ?

Elle avait un air dur, qui était très différent de d’habitude. C’est comme ci la Mamori d’antan avait laissé place à une femme sans cœur et sans pitié. Comme ci la noirceur d’Hiruma l’avait atteinte et envahie toute entière.

Tous la regardaient avec une certaine tristesse, alors qu’elle posait la valise devant eux et s’effaça.

_ Mamori…, dit tristement Sena.

Jumonji s’avança et ramassa la valise et l’ouvrit. Tous se penchèrent sur le contenu, et se regardèrent. Jumonji dit d’une voix basse :

_ Prêts pour la dernière bataille ?

Tous acquiescèrent et se préparèrent à partir.

.

.

OoO

.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

_ Vous avez réservé ? demanda la serveuse en tailleur. A quel nom je vous prie ?

Mamori acquiesça et lui donna son nom de famille : Anezaki. Hiruma détestait que l’on utilise son nom de famille à lui. En consultant son bloc-notes, la serveuse sourit et l’invita à la suivre jusqu’au petit salon privé où elle la laissa avec quelques rafraîchissements.

Lissant sa robe du plat de la main, Mamori regardait le champagne avec un sourire. Hiruma arriverait-il pour célébrer leur anniversaire ? Il avait semblé très agacé au téléphone, mais après tout, sûrement viendrait-il, non ?

Elle était bien loin de la vérité.

Et bien loin de savoir que dans quelques minutes à peine, Rikiya Gaô allait débarquer dans la pièce pour l’agresser.

_._

_Fin du Flash Back_

.

_ Madame… Madame, vous m’entendez ?

Mamori cligna des yeux, et reporta son attention sur la serveuse qui la regardait, inquiète.

_ Excusez-moi. Vous disiez ?

_ Je vous demandais si vous aviez effectué une réservation, dit-elle.

Mamori acquiesça et donna le nom : Agon. Elle fut guidée dans le couloir par la serveuse. Celle-ci s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s’ouvrit brutalement sur le lubrique chef des Nagas. Il se tourna vers la serveuse et lança sèchement :

_ Que personne ne nous dérange.

Surprise, la serveuse recula et s’inclina avec hésitation, le regardant d’un air craintif. Mais il avait déjà fermé la porte.

.

Mamori faillit ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire la remarque sur ce manque de savoir-vivre, mais elle se dit qu’une telle initiative serait inutile pour un tel individu.

Agon se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, jambes écartées, les deux bras sur le dossier du canapé. Il la regarda en disant :

_ Ohey ! Tu ne vas pas faire ta prude, tout à coup, n’est-ce pas ?

Mamori l’ignora royalement, et dit d’une voix dure :

_ Où est l’argent ?

_ Tu es une croqueuse de diamants, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, soutenant son regard. Ils s’affrontèrent pendant dix bonnes secondes avant qu’Agon ne pousse un soupir.

_ Ah… Qu’est-ce que tu peux être ennuyante…

Il prit une mallette posée près de la table basse, et la balança sans ménagement en l’ouvrant. Des billets s’en échappèrent et virevoltèrent quelques secondes avant de tomber à terre.

Mamori les regarda, les souvenirs vagabondant à une époque déjà perdue.

_ Ohey !

Dans sa rêverie, elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’Agon s’était approché d’elle.

_ Tu as vu par toi-même, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Je suis un homme loyal. A ton tour.

Mamori ne réagissant pas, Agon se pencha un peu plus, un sourire cruel. Il avança la main… et prit la mallette contenant la télécommande.

_ Je vois que tu es quand même une gentille fille, lança-t-il moqueusement en extirpant de la poche de sa veste sa carte magnétique.

Il l’introduisit dans la fente de la mallette et l’ouvrit. La télécommande était en fait aussi grosse d’un téléphone portable. Mamori regarda Agon refermer la mallette d’un air satisfait avant de lever les yeux vers elle, puis les poser sur la valise.

_ Tu ne vas pas compter tes billets ? demanda-t-il.

Mamori resta de marbre, et Agon continua à la provoquer.

_ Ha ! Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter je ne dirais pas à tes petits camarades que tu les as vendus pour quelques malheureux yens.

.

.

OoO

.

.

_ Musashi, qu’est ce qui va se passer quand Nagas arrivera ?

Le bras droit de Deimon sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers Monta, qui venait de poser la question. Tous les autres membres s’arrêtèrent de déposer les caissons métalliques et regarda le plus vieux d’entre eux. Celui-ci soupira.

_ Nous devons suivre les ordres qui nous ont été donnés, dit-il simplement. Mais ce soir risque d’être une bataille décisive. Que tout le monde se mette en place.

Tous échangèrent un regard inquiet et se mirent à leur poste. Sena et Monta se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître. Yukimitsu vint aux côtés de Musashi en disant :

_ Il ne faut pas s’inquiéter. Jusqu’à bout nous nous battrons pour gagner.

« Espérons », se dit Musashi en voyant deux camions noirs débarquer dans l’entrepôt abandonné.

Unsui sortit de la voiture, aussitôt imité par toute sa clique. Il se posta devant Musashi, avant de jeter un coup d’œil aux caisses métalliques posées derrière lui, et gardées par Kurita et Komosubi.

_ Je vois que vous n’avez pas failli à votre parole, dit-il simplement.

_ L’argent d’abord, et la livraison ensuite, répliqua Musashi, tendu.

.

Unsui eut un rictus, avant de faire un hochement de tête à Ikkyu. Celui-ci acquiesça et s’avança entre son chef et Musashi. Il ouvrit une mallette noire et montra à son ennemi les liasses de billets soigneusement disposée à l’intérieur. Monta s’avança à son tour, ferma la mallette, et la prit, non sans un regard noir en direction de son rival.

Musashi fit un geste en direction de Kurita et Komosubi qui s’écartèrent pour laisser Yamabushi et Yorime, deux des plus costauds, mettre les caissons dans les camions.

_ Je vois que votre chef n’a pas daigné se déplacer pour faire le sale boulot, fit remarquer Unsui d’une voix aigre.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Musashi.

Il soutint le regard noir d’Unsui, jusqu’à ce que les Nagas furent prêts à partir.

_ Un instant, où est l’autre mallette noire ? demanda le chef chauve. Il y avait une mallette avec les caissons.

Musashi ne répondit pas, et cligna des yeux. C’était vrai, sur le moment, il n’avait pas pensé à voir pour la mallette. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Yukimitsu intervint.

_ Nous avons placé la mallette dans un endroit sûr, que nous vous révèlerons une fois que nous serons sortis sain et sauf de cet entrepôt.

La déclaration était tellement saugrenue que Yamabushi ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en criant :

_ Qui aurait cru que Deimon soit aussi poule mouillée !

Un regard d’Unsui le fit taire aussitôt.

_ Je n’ai pas l’habitude de jouer à cache-cache, dit-il. Donnez-moi la télécommande. Immédiatement. Ou je réduis immédiatement votre clan à néant.

Certains sortirent leurs révolvers, d’autre des battes de baseball. Mais Yukimitsu tint bon.

_ Tuez-nous si ça vous chante, bredouilla-t-il. Vous ne saurez jamais où elle est. Si vous voulez avoir votre arme, je vous conseille de nous suivre.

.

Il y eut une tension énorme entre les deux groupes, mais Unsui finit par baisser les yeux.

_ Très bien, nous vous suivons. Mais je vous préviens, un faux pas, et vous serez les premiers à partir.

L’affrontement des regards se termina lorsque Deimon et Nagas s’engouffrèrent chacun dans leurs véhicules respectifs. A peine la portière fermée que Musashi se tourna vers Yukimitsu.

_ Qu’est ce qui se passe ? s’empressa-t-il de demander. Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas été informés ?

_ Aie confiance, répondit Yukimitsu. Kurita, dit-il en direction du conducteur. Tu vas sortir de l’entrepôt et faire comme ci tu allais à Scorpion, compris ? Conduis le plus lentement possible !

_ Hein… ah… d’accord, répondit Kurita, complètement déboussolé.

Il fit ce qu’on lui disait, et Musashi se tourna à nouveau vers Yukimitsu.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Je veux des explications.

Yukimitsu ferma brièvement les yeux.

.

_Flash Back_

.

Sasuke Kanaguchi regarda Mamori, surpris, et méfiant. Il eut un sourire diabolique.

_ Et donc ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

La chef de Deimon s’adossa au fauteuil, croisa les jambes et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. L’homme à la tresse de scorpion en face d’elle blêmit.

_ J’ai besoin d’un service, fit Mamori en lui montrant le carnet de chantage. J’imagine que dans ton cas, je n’ai pas besoin de te supplier, n’est-ce pas ?

Sasuke Kanagushi serra les dents. La nouvelle chef des Deimon l’emmerdait presqu’autant que son prédécesseur.

.

.

.

_ Prends Ishimaru, et Natsuhiko avec toi. J’ai une mission pour vous à Scorpions. Vous allez devoir récupérer quelque chose. Assurez-vous que personne ne vous voie.

_._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

.

.

_ Vous connaissez la spécialité du gang Scorpions, n’est-ce pas, Musashi ? s’enquit Yukimitsu. Ils excellent dans l’art de fabriquer des drogues, poisons, et autres gaz toxiques ou soporifiques. Mamori a passé une commande de gaz soporifiques avec Scorpions. Ils peuvent être relâchés par un mécanisme d’activation à distance et sont très concentrés, donc plus puissants. Une simple inhalation équivaut à un chiffon de chloroforme appliqué sur le visage pendant dix secondes.

Musashi haussa les sourcils.

_ Et où est ce gaz ?

Yukimitsu lui montra une petite télécommande. Musashi ouvrit de grands yeux, et devina la suite.

_ Fixés aux caissons des Nagas.

En même temps qu’il le disait, il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande. Musashi tourna vivement la tête vers le camion des Nagas derrière eux. Celui-ci commençait à tanguer dangereusement.

_ Kurita, dit-il, fais demi-tour immédiatement. Arrête-toi près de la voiture de Jumonji.

Le garde du corps fit comme il disait. Le premier camion des Nagas fonça dans un poteau électrique, le second fonça dans le premier.

Aussitôt Yukimitsu et Musashi sortirent de la voiture.

Le reste de Deimon sortit de l’autre camion.

_ C’est quoi ça ? dit Monta.

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda brusquement Sena.

_ Du gaz soporifique, dit Yukimitsu. J’ai apporté des masques, mettez-les avant de vous approcher.

Il désigna du menton le coffre de la voiture.

_ Hein ? fit Jumonji, surpris.

_ Hein ? renchérit Togano, choqué.

_ Hein ?! s’exclama Kuroki, qui croyait halluciner.

Yukimitsu lança un masque à Kurita et Komosubi en leur demandant de récupérer les caissons. Musashi eut un sourire avant de dire :

_ Qui aurait cru que cette idée ait pu venir d’une telle femme ? Elle est devenue comme Hiruma, à tricher.

_ D’ailleurs, où est-elle ? demanda Sena.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit sincèrement Yukimitsu. Elle a dit qu’elle s’occuperait personnellement de la télécommande. Je n’ai reçu que des ordres sur ce que je devais faire ici.

_ Dans tous les cas, on s’en va vite, décida Musashi. Avec Agon et Hiruma encore dans la nature, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…

Tous se figèrent et échangèrent des regards consternés. C’était vrai. Hiruma était aussi une menace potentielle… non ?

.

Un petit bruit les fit sortir de leurs pensées. Quelque chose roula sur le sol.

_ Hum ? Qu’est ce que c’est que ce bruit ? fit Sena en se retournant.

Jumonji fit brutalement volte-face en gueulant :

_ Courrez !

Hélas, quatre autre grenades furent lancées et explosèrent. Tous tombèrent à terre, perdant instantanément connaissance. Musashi, lui, sentait ses oreilles siffler. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et vit des chaussures noires cirées qui s’avançaient dans sa direction. On le releva et il entendit une voix très lointaine lui parler tout près de l’oreille :

_ … sashi… eimon…

Il leva la tête, reconnut la personne qui lui parlait et il sentit ses lèvres former des mots qu’il n’entendait pas :

_ Marco…

Marco des Dinosaurs soupira :

_ Je peux savoir qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer ces grenades ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple de leur tendre une embuscade.

Il se retourna vers Gaô qui avait d’une main saisi les corps frêles et inconscients de Sena et Monta pour les balancer dans la camionnette des Dinosaurs sans cérémonie.

_ Où en est Agon ? demanda Marco en allumant une cigarette, la veste qu’il avait jeté sur ses épaules se soulevant doucement dans la brise du soir.

Gaô eut un sourire effrayant.

_ Il s’occupe de leur chef…

Il se saisit de Musashi, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour terminer sa phrase :

_ …ou devrais-je dire : Hiruma Mamori ?

Marco expira le tabac de ses poumons avec un sourire satisfait. Cette soirée allait définitivement être très intéressante.

.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

.

.

_ Quelques heures plus tôt _

.

.

_ Hein ?

Habashira Rui se retourna vers Hiruma qui avait ses mains dans ses poches. Celui-ci ne daigna pas répéter.

_ Je croyais que nos accords étaient clairs, dit le chef des Cameleons. Peu importe qui vient fouiner ici, je le bute illico.

_ Fuckin’ caméléon, tu es toujours aussi chiant, répondit Hiruma en souriant. J’ai besoin de toi au moment approprié.

_ Et si je m’en fous ? s’entêta le motard.

Hiruma tourna les talons et dit :

_ Si tu veux te faire défoncer par Nagas et Hakushu, vas-y. Kekekekekekeke…

Il sortit du hangar et regarda tranquillement un territoire neutre. Le dénouement était proche, et il ne pouvait presque plus tenir en place. Il acheta un paquet de cigarettes dans une boutique. Observant la ville du sommet d’un immeuble, il estima les évènements qui se passaient pendant qu’il était absent : certainement la rencontre entre Mamori et Unsui, et surtout l’arrivée des Dinosaurs. Si ses calculs étaient bons alors ça devrait être le moment où…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

_ Ohey ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? dit Agon.

_ Tch…, répondit le démon. Déjà fini, fuckin’ dreadlocks ?

_ Je crois que tu n’as pas compris que tu étais encore sous la surveillance de nos gardes.

_ Kekekeke… je suis allé t’acheter des fuckin’ clopes, t’aurais dû être content, ricana Hiruma.

Il balança le paquet derrière son dos et se retourna.

_ Je demanderai à ton fuckin’ chien de te les apporter.

Derrière lui, Ikkyu avait saisi le paquet. Son regard était glacial. Dans son autre main, un 9mm avec un silencieux, pointé sur le sol. Hiruma ne bougea pas d’un pouce, alors qu’au téléphone, Agon continuait :

_ Je voulais simplement te dire que maintenant, je n’avais plus besoin de toi. Crève, Hiruma.

Ikkyu leva son arme et tira droit en plein cœur. Le sang gicla par terre tandis que l’ancien chef de Deimon tombait à genoux, lâchant son portable du même coup.

Le sniper des Nagas le regarda, Hiruma Yoichi, la légende, le regard devenant vitreux alors qu’il avait toujours son sourire sadique. Il s’écroula près du téléphone, d’où s’échappait la voix d’Agon.

_ Et ne t’inquiète pas. Je prendrai soin de ta femme à ta place. Merci pour les clopes… bâtard.

 Ikkyu eut un rictus et tourna le dos à l’homme qu’il venait d’abattre.

Effectivement, Hiruma avait anticipé les évènements : C’était le moment où lui et cette fuckin’ rouquine se faisaient griller en beauté.

.

.

OoO

.

.

 

Agon vida sa coupe avant de présenter son paquet de cigarettes à Mamori.

_ Cigarette ? dit-il avec un sourire faux.

Elle secoua la tête. Agon haussa les épaules et en prit une pour lui.

_ Bien, tu as vu que je n’ai pas menti. Je t’ai donné exactement la somme que tu voulais.

_ Qu’est-ce qui me dit que les tiens ne m’attendent pas dehors une fois que je sortirai ? répliqua Mamori en posant son verre d’alcool qu’elle n’avait pas touché.

_ Je suis un homme de parole, que tu le croies ou non.

Agon alluma sa cigarette avant de répondre :

_ Mais j’ai une question : comment est-ce qu’une femme a pu venir à la tête d’une équipe de bras cassés comme Deimon ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Tu as ta télécommande, cela suffit, non ?

Le chef des Nagas éclata de rire avant de dire :

_ Il n’y a pas qu’écraser Deimon qui m’intéresse. Je veux aussi pouvoir exploiter toutes les richesses qu’il peut avoir.

_ Je pense que tu es mal placé pour venir me parler des richesses de Deimon, rétorqua Mamori, de mauvaise humeur.

_ Oh vraiment ? Tu n’es à la tête de Deimon que depuis quelques jours à peine. Alors qu’on a avec nous l’ancien chef, Hiruma Yoichi. Il a vendu son clan pour le nôtre, et je dois dire qu’il est loin d’avoir perdu au change.

Il remarqua que les mains de Mamori se crispaient imperceptiblement, et en fut satisfait.

_ Alors tu dois savoir, dit péniblement la jeune femme, que Deimon ne recèle pas de richesses particulières. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais tirer à profit en nous anéantissant.

_ Oh non, il vous reste bien quelque chose, à Yûhi Guts. Si tu vois de quoi je parle. C’est ça que je veux.

.

Mamori tourna la tête vers lui, cachant tant bien que mal sa perplexité. Lui aussi avait donc entendu parler du coffre à Yûhi Guts et semblait savoir ce qu’il contenait. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement, mais comme tu l’as dit, je ne suis à la tête de Deimon que depuis quelques jours à peine. Je serai bien incapable de te donner tout ça.

Agon ne la crut pas une seconde.

_ Bien, je me contenterai de ce que je peux avoir pour le moment alors.

Sans prévenir il attrapa le bras de Mamori et l’attira contre lui. Il la sentit se raidir, et résister faiblement, ce qui le fit renforcer sa poigne.

_ Allons, dit-il, c’est trop tard pour regretter maintenant, je pense avoir été parfaitement clair sur mes intentions.

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser. Elle se pencha en arrière du mieux qu’elle put, et le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu’il venait vers elle… et qu’il saisissait soudainement sa fine main blanche qui farfouillait dans son sac.

_ Voyez-vous ça, dit-il en lui arrachant l’objet qu’elle avait tenté d’attraper à son insu.

.

A première vue, il semblait que ce soit un spray au poivre tout à fait ordinaire. Mais Agon vit l’insigne des Dokubari Scorpions gravé dessus. Il renforça la force de sa poigne, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Mamori.

_ Tu avais donc prévu de me droguer ? Tch… tu es puérile, ma jolie, si tu pensais gagner face à moi.

Il la coinça dans le coin du canapé. Son haleine chargée de tabac fit frissonner Mamori de dégoût et il le sentit. Son sourire s’élargit, et il avança la main vers son visage.

_ Si tu crois que j’ai réussi à réduire en miettes ton salaud d’ex-mari, qu’est ce qui te dit que tu es vraiment une menace pour moi ?  dit-il en lui retirant brusquement sa perruque.

Mamori étouffa un cri de surprise. Sa perruque noire tomba à terre, de même que le filet qui retenait ses cheveux roux. Elle se sentit désarmée, et son masque commença à s’ébranler. Elle eut peur. Agon remonta sa main bronzée le long de sa cuisse en continuant :

_ Après tout, c’est de sa faute, tout ça, non ? _Hiruma Mamori._

.

.

OoO

.

.

 

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Mamori eut aussi peur d’entendre son prénom. Elle n’eut même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Qu’avez-vous fait à Hiru…

Il l’empoigna si fort qu’il lui fit mal.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? En ce moment ton cher mari croupit sûrement au fond d’un fleuve.

Mamori se figea, et le regarda, sous le choc. Agon eut un sourire cruel en voyant des larmes remplir soudainement ses yeux. 

_ Non…, balbutia Mamori. C’est… c’est impossible.

_ Pourquoi as-tu l’air si surprise ? s’étonna Agon. Un pauvre looser comme lui qui a toujours triché pour avoir ce qu’il veut, qui n’a jamais eu aucun talent pour quoi que ce soit. C’était la fin qu’il méritait.

Mû par un instinct et une force qu’elle ne saurait expliquer, Mamori le repoussa et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

_ Tu mens ! s’écria-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_ Hein ? dit Agon.

Il vit rouge. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le gifler ? Il abattit sa main sur sa joue, la faisant tomber à terre. Mamori poussa un léger cri en le voyant s’avancer vers elle. Paniquée face à son air menaçant, elle voulut se reculer, mais il tomba sur elle.

_ Je crois qu’il est temps de t’apprendre la discipline, dit-il en l’attrapant par le cou.

Mamori allait le frapper à nouveau quand tout à coup, il se figea.

_ Qu’est-ce que…, balbutia-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Mamori le regarda, terrifiée, porter les mains à sa gorge, les yeux roulant de tous les côtés. Sa tête dodelina de droite à gauche, et il finit par tomber comme une masse.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme ne comprit pas, et eut peur qu’il se relève brusquement pour l’attaquer. Mais il ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, semblant complètement inconscient. Perplexe, elle s’approcha prudemment, et tendit la main vers lui, tremblante à l’idée qu’il la lui saisisse comme tout bon film d’horreur qui se respecte.

.

Mais Agon ne bougeait plus.

_ Fuckin’ dreadlocks, entendit-elle derrière elle. C’est tes fuckin’ cigarettes qui t’ont envoyé dans le fond.

Mamori fit volte-face. Elle avait cette impression de déjà-vu. Hiruma était devant elle, étant une fois encore manifestement passé par la fenêtre.

Sa veste était tâchée de sang, et pourtant il semblait en pleine forme.

_ Hiru…ma ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

L’interpellé s’avança vers Agon et prit la carte magnétique dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Je… Je te croyais mort, dit Mamori, désorientée. Agon a dit que… 

_ Kekeke…, ricana Hiruma. Mais j’étais mort. C’était à prévoir, ce fuckin’ dinosaure t’a reconnue et balancé à son fuckin’ patron.

Mamori sentit des sueurs froides la parcourir avant de se rappeler sa rencontre avec Gaô. Ainsi donc, il l’avait reconnue malgré son déguisement et après tout ce temps.

_ Tu es blessé ? Comment as-tu fait pour t’échapper ?

Son ex-mari ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et lui lança une poche rempli d’un liquide rouge sur la table basse :

Il inséra la carte dans la mallette et saisit la télécommande qu’il glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la jeune femme. Ne sachant que dire, Mamori posa son regard sur le corps inconscient du chef des Nagas.

_ Qu’est-ce que… tu as fait à Agon ?

_ Kekeke…, tu crois que tu es la seule à solliciter ce fuckin’ scorpion ?

Hiruma eut un mince sourire et attrapa quelque chose sur la table qu’il lui lança. C’était les cigarettes d’Agon. Mamori le regarda, d’abord perplexe, puis comprit :

_ Tu as demandé à Kanagushi de piéger les filtres ?

_ Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? dit-il en saisissant la mallette concernant l’argent.

Ce n’est que quand il tourna les talons pour partir, comme-ci rien d’important ne s’était passé, que Mamori réagit. Elle se leva, ramassa quelque chose et lui barra le passage.

_ Tu n’iras nulle part. Pas cette fois. Donne-moi cette télécommande.

Elle tendit la main, la mâchoire crispée. Hiruma sourit, et elle eut envie de l’étrangler.

_ Oh ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse ?

Mamori leva la bombe de spray soporifique vers lui, comme pour lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas peur de l’utiliser.

_ Tu mériterais d’être abandonné ici comme tu as abandonné les tiens. Tu te rends compte de la galère dans laquelle nous sommes à cause de toi ?

Hiruma ricana.

_ Quelle fuckin’ manager tu fais. Tu n’es pas très intelligente, si tu ne sais pas te sortir toute seule de tes galères.

La jeune femme vit rouge.

_ Alors pourquoi toute cette foutue mise en scène pour soi-disant gouverner ton clan de mafieux ! hurla-t-elle. Tu savais très bien que je n’en serais pas capable. C’était uniquement pour…

_ L’argent ? coupa Hiruma en se penchant vers elle, son sourire sadique aux lèvres. Oui, c’est ça.

Sa déclaration fit bondir le cœur de Mamori. Il n’avait décidemment aucun scrupule. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, et sentait que sa gorge se serrait. Priant le ciel pour qu’elle ne se mette pas à pleurer, elle dit :

_ Tu veux mon alliance aussi n’est-ce pas ? Où est gravé le code du coffre des Yûhi Guts.

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tch… Je t’ai déjà dit mille fois d’arrêter de me poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse, marmonna-t-il.

Mamori le regarda avec mépris.

_ Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas… ? souffla-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle enleva son alliance et la jeta aux pieds de son ex-mari.

_ Moi qui croyait que tu avais changé. Mais finalement, tu es resté le même.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, et regarda la bague à ses pieds. Mamori sentit qu’il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter. Jetant le spray soporifique par terre, elle tourna les talons, prête à tourner la poignée de la porte du petit salon et partir.

_ Fukin’ rouquine.

Son ex-femme fit volte-face.

_ Qu’est-ce que… ? commença-t-elle.

_ En cinq ans, tu es toujours aussi lente à la détente, répondit Hiruma en ricanant.

Il posa une main contre la porte d’entrée et lui présenta l’alliance qu’elle avait fait tomber quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Mamori.

_ Kekekekeke, ricana-t-il, je voulais voir si tu avais vraiment changé, fuckin’ rouquine. Et comme toujours, j’avais raison : tu es toujours cette fuckin’ idiote que j’ai connu.

_ C’est faux, répondit Mamori avec véhémence. Je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais changé.

_ Oh ? fit Hiruma en se penchant vers elle, lui coupant le souffle. En cinq ans, tu as soutenu me détester.

Il était trop près, et son ex-femme ne put faire un geste. Son nez touchait presque le sien, et elle sentait que ses jambes fléchissaient. Il continua, savourant sa victoire :

_ Et pourtant, juste parce que je te l’ai demandé, tu es revenue à moi. En à peine trois jours.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis qu’il la mettait face au fait accompli. C’était vrai, au fond. Elle avait quasiment accouru dès qu’elle avait entendu qu’il voulait la voir.

_ Mais non, protesta-t-elle, c’était parce que je croyais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d’important…

Hiruma ricana, et elle se braqua instantanément. Sa main se leva pour le gifler, mais il la bloqua aisément. Rien que ce contact diffusa dans son corps un feu qui s’annonçait dangereux.

_ Deimon avait besoin de moi, soutint-elle d’une voix qui commençait à trembler.

_ KeKeKeKe… fuckin’ manager. Tu crois vraiment que j’aurais fait appel à toi pour que tu foutes tout en l’air ?

_ Tu avais besoin de mon alliance, répondit Mamori au tac-au-tac d’une voix de plus en plus rauque, sentant qu’elle perdait du terrain. Tu avais besoin que j’aille… récupérer à Osaka tes… tes…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit. Elle le savait, elle l’avait toujours su.

_ Tu n’as jamais eu _besoin_ de moi pour ça, dit Mamori dans un souffle en se perdant dans ses yeux.

Hiruma était doué d’une mémoire et d’une intelligence hors norme, ce qui faisait de lui un homme idéal pour gagner facilement de l’argent en faisant fermer un casino ou de se rappeler tous les codes de ses coffre-fort. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin d’elle pour ça.

Ni pour Deimon, ni pour l’argent.

Il était trop près, trop penché vers elle.

En quelques minutes à peine, il avait fait tomber toutes ses défenses, et lever les voiles sur les sentiments qu’elle avait tenté de cacher pendant tout ce temps.

_ Je te déteste, Hiruma, cracha Mamori dans un murmure en fixant ses lèvres.

_ Tant mieux, fuckin’ manager, coupa son ex-mari d’une voix rauque.

Et elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait attendu ce moment depuis l’instant même où elle l’avait vu : son regard malicieux montrait qu’il en était de même pour lui.

Mamori ne supporta plus ce petit jeu et envoya au diable ses résolutions.

Ses mains agrippèrent sa veste pour l’attirer brusquement à elle dans un baiser passionné.

C’était comme-ci toute cette attente l’avait rendue plus sensible à tout. Ils s’étreignirent passionnément, célébrant enfin leurs retrouvailles.

Du genou, Hiruma lui écarta les jambes et elle s’empressa de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle chercha frénétiquement ses lèvres, gémissant alors que la main longue de son ex-mari retrouvait son chemin sous sa robe.

Il la plaqua contre la porte, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir, et Mamori le caressa, pressée de le sentir en elle. Si elle avait eu toute sa tête, elle l’aurait repoussé aussitôt, avec le corps d’Agon toujours étendu par terre, inconscient. Mais à la place, elle se cambrait contre lui, gémissant à son contact, attendant qu’il lui donne enfin ce qu’ils attendaient tous les deux.

_ Fuckin’ femme, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque en constatant qu’elle était humide.

Il vit qu’elle ne l’avait même pas entendue, et grinça des dents. Ses deux longues mains se saisirent de sa taille et il la pénétra.

_ Yoi…chi….

Cette supplication eut sur lui un effet dévastateur, plus encore que le fait qu’elle ondulait contre lui pour le sentir au plus profond d’elle. Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Si elle continuait, il ne répondrait plus de lui.

Pourtant, il se délectait de voir que même malgré toutes ces années de rancune, il était capable de réveiller la perverse qui se cachait sous sa face d’ange.

.

_Flash-Back_

.

_ Nous serons bientôt prêts pour la mission de reconnaissance, disait Musashi. L’entreprise Tamaguchi croule sous les dettes, ce sera du gâteau.

Hiruma était assis à son bureau sur son grand fauteuil noir et lui tournait le dos. Il ne répondit pas, et considérait un dossier qu’il venait de recevoir, si on en croyait l’enveloppe jaune sur le bureau.

Musashi fut surpris de voir que sa mitraillette était posée à travers le bureau, comme-ci on l’y avait jetée. En général, Hiruma était très soucieux de ses armes.

_ Nous partons dans dix minutes, dit-il avant de sortir.

Hiruma se retourna quand il ferma la porte et pianota à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur, jetant le dossier sur son bureau.

Des clichés s’en échappèrent, montrant Anezaki Mamori, son ex-femme, lors d’un séminaire d’entreprises, dansant avec son patron. Au fur et à mesure des clichés, ce qui semblait être une simple danse de courtoisie devenait plus sensuelle.

Shuhei était jeune patron de la Suzuki Corporation, une entreprise qui semblait prometteuse pour grandir aux Etats-Unis.

Mais ce fuckin’nabot montrait son profond intérêt pour Mamori. Ils avaient fini trop près l’un de l’autre. Comme prêts à s’embrasser. Sur le dernier cliché, Mamori avait même cessé de sourire et regardait ce Shuhei dans les yeux. Ses espions lui avait confirmé leur relation.

Hiruma se laissa aller sur son siège et tira un autre chewing-gum de son paquet.

.

.

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

.

.

_ Il faut partir fuckin’ manager.

Mamori redescendit lentement sur Terre. Elle se maudit d’avoir foutu en l’air toute sa crédibilité, ses principes, tout ça pour dix minutes qu’elle savait ô combien magnifique ! Si elle s’était écoutée, elle aurait continué jusqu’au bout, envoyant au diable les gens derrière la porte, et tout le reste.

Lentement, ils se séparèerent. Mamori prit soin d’éviter le regard d’Hiruma et approuva d’une voix qui se voulait professionnelle :

_ Tu as raison… On est en territoire ennemi.

A ses mots, Hiruma s’esclaffa :

_ Kekekekeke… Tu parles comme un vrai chef de gang, fuckin’ manager. Ne prends pas ta mission trop à cœur.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu’il ignora, et sortit son téléphone portable de son sac.

_ Je vais demander à Musashi de venir nous chercher, dit-elle, lasse de ce petit jeu.

Collant le combiné à son oreille, elle attendit en trépignant, le rouge aux joues, tentant de se donner une contenance. Dès que l’on décrocha, elle déblatéra :

_ Musashi, c’est moi. Il faut absolument que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis au…

Elle s’interrompit. Il n’y avait aucune réponse à l’autre bout du fil.

_ Musashi ? Tu m’entends ? fit Mamori inquiète. Je ne dis de venir me chercher.

Il y eut un bruit bizarre à l’autre bout du fil, comme un ricanement. Mamori devint livide.

_ _Venir vous chercher_  ? fit la voix de Marco, décidemment très amusé par la situation. _Mais nous sommes déjà là. Quelle chance_.

Et il raccrocha. Hiruma n’eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit : il avait cet instinct qui devinait immédiatement lorsqu’ils étaient en danger.

Mamori fit aussitôt volte-face pour sortir par la porte, mais son ex-mari l’en empêcha.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’offusqua-t-elle. Nous devons partir !

_ Partir ? répéta-t-il d’un ton sarcastique. Partir par où, fuckin’ manager ? Le temps qu’on parle, ce fuckin’ tank est déjà en train d’encercler le bâtiment.

La jeune rousse ne savait plus quoi faire, et se mit à trembler de peur et de rage.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire ? s’alarma-t-elle, impuissante. Si on se cache en attendant que Sena ou Monta viennent…

Hiruma ne répondit même pas à ses divagations. Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui et comprit. Des snipers les tenaient déjà à leur merci. Ça allait faire mal, non seulement pour lui, mais encore plus pour Mamori. Dans ce monde, il n’y avait pas de place pour les femmes chefs.

_ Cinq secondes, dit-il en évaluant la situation d’un œil expert. Avant qu’ils ne débarquent.

Mamori ne dit pas un mot qu’il avait déjà pris la bombe soporifique qu’il dirigea vers elle sans autre forme de procès. En un « pschitt ! », la jeune rousse s’écroula dans ses bras. Hiruma l’allongea par terre et attendit, serrant les dents.

La porte du salon privé s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et il esquissa un sourire.

Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant l’ennemi.

.

.

 


	14. Chapitre 14

_ Réveille-la.

Une seringue piqua la peau blanche de Mamori et lui injecta un liquide transparent dans les veines. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla en expirant bruyamment et en se redressant.

Elle regarda autour d’elle, et se vit dans un entrepôt désaffecté, entourée de visages pour le moment encore flous. Néanmoins, les voix étaient reconnaissables.

_ Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, commenta Marco d’un ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour personne.

_ Salope.

Agon, lui, était furieux. A côté de lui, les mains menottés dans le dos et assis sur une chaise, Hiruma ne disait rien. Les bleus sur son visage montrait qu’il avait reçu de multiples coups que Mamori fut heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à assister.

_ Allons, allons, Agon, ce n’est pas des manières de parler aux femmes, déclara Marco, ennuyé.

Le chef des Nagas s’avança vers Mamori qui était par terre, puis la saisit par le bras et la projeta sur une chaise. La jeune femme manqua de tomber à la renverse, surtout qu’elle avait elle-même les mains ligotées.

_ Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Anezaki ? tonna-t-il. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Hiruma Mamori ?

Mamori ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ?

Elle regarda autour d’elle, cherchant une issue de secours. Mais de toute évidence, personne ne pourrait l’aider dans cet entrepôt désaffecté. Où étaient-ils d’ailleurs ?

_ Je vais aller droit au but, susurra Agon en l’empoignant par les cheveux. Donne-moi la combinaison du coffre des Yûhi Guts, ou je te jure que tu crèves, toi et ton idiot de mari.

Les sens de Mamori étaient encore engourdis, et elle avait du mal à rester concentrée.

Qu’avait-il dit ? Le coffre des Yûhi Guts ? Celui qu’elle avait essayé d’ouvrir auquel Hiruma n’avait jamais touché ?

La combinaison était sur son alliance. Où était-elle d’ailleurs ?

Devant son silence, Agon la gifla, lui arrachant un glapissement. Elle poussa un juron.

_ Agon, intervint Marco d’un ton sévère.

_ Ta gueule, lui intima l’interpellé avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de sa victime.

Mamori essaya d’ignorer la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait la joue, ainsi que l’haleine pestilentielle du chef des Nagas. Celui-ci prit deux doigts de sa main et les tordit, la faisant crier à nouveau.

_ Réponds ! beugla-t-il. Donne-moi la combinaison !

Mais Mamori ne savait pas la combinaison. En ce moment, elle n’arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que la douleur. Etait-ce ce que les membres des gangs devaient supporter ? Est-ce que Koharu Wakana était passée par là aussi ? Mamori voulut juste que ça s’arrête.

_ Agon, arrête tout de suite ! ordonna Unsui.

Son jeune frère  grogna, puis murmura à l’oreille de Mamori :

_ Quand j’en aurais fini avec toi, je te jure que tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Mamori leva la tête vers lui, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu’elle n’ait pu l’en empêcher.

_ Va te faire foutre.

Non pas qu’elle avait l’intention de jouer les héros. Mais sa haine envers Agon lui fit perdre toute prudence. Et elle le paya cher. Pour toute réponse, il lui attrapa le cou d’une main et l’attira à lui.

_ Ça, ça peut s’arranger.

Unsui l’écarta d’une main pour l’empêcher de la tabasser et regarda Mamori longuement. Elle s’était laissé tomber par terre, encore sonnée par la douleur et tremblait à l’idée de ce qui allait suivre. Puis il tourna la tête vers Hiruma.

_ Quelle mauvaise idée de l’impliquer dans cette affaire, commenta-t-il. Mais je ne garantis pas que je puisse retenir mon frère bien longtemps. Alors si tu n’as ne serait-ce qu’une once de respect pour cette femme, je te conseille de coopérer.

Hiruma ne prit pas la peine de regarder Mamori, et lança un rictus narquois, ce qui eut le don d’agacer Agon. Marco intervint, et demanda à l’un de ses gardes masqués :

_ Emmène-la dans la pièce d’à côté. On a un compte à régler.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux. Certes, Marco était beaucoup plus gentleman qu’Unsui, mais il n’hésiterait pas à lâcher Gao sur Hiruma.

_ Non…, arrêtez, protesta-t-elle, essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l’acolyte Dinosaur.

Mais personne ne l’écoutait. Ses poumons et sa fierté l’empêchèrent de crier, et on l’emmena dans une autre salle de l’entrepôt.

_ Arrêtez ! répéta-t-elle au garde qui la portait. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hiruma doit…

Toutefois, à son plus grand étonnement, le garde l’assit sur une chaise et défit les cordes qui retenait ses mains d’un seul coup.

_ Tu t’es mis dans un sacré pétrin… Anezaki Mamori de Deimon.

Le garde retira son masque. La jeune femme ouvrit  de grands yeux.

_ Sh… Shin Seijuro ?

_ Ojo est déjà en train d’encercler le bâtiment. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

Mamori se releva et balança ses chaussures. Il lui faudrait être capable de se déplacer rapidement.

_ Donne-moi un révolver, dit-elle.

Shin la toisa du regard.

_ J’ai été avec Hiruma pendant assez longtemps pour savoir utiliser une arme, rétorqua Mamori.

Mais Shin n’avait pas d’armes : c’était son mantra de se battre sans : ses mains étaient ses armes. Mamori retint un soupir d’agacement. Au même moment, un cri de Gaou se fit entendre dans l’autre pièce. Hiruma ne tiendrait pas. Mamori devait être rapide.

_ Quel est le plan ?

_ L’embuscade est déjà en cours, expliqua Shin en enfilant un masque.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un bruit d’explosion se fit entendre, ainsi que des gens qui criaient. Sous le choc, Mamori vacilla et poussa un cri léger, posant la main sur son cœur. Bientôt, une fumée âcre et blanche ainsi qu’une odeur de brûlé se répandit dans l’air. Mamori se mit à tousser et sentit sa gorge picoter horriblement.

Du gaz lacrymogène – certainement mélangé à d’autres choses, comme toutes les créations chimiques artisanales des Scorpions – et la fumée d’un incendie.

Shin avait certainement anticipé le tout, mais n’avait pas prévu de masque pour Mamori, qui dut se protéger avec sa manche. Une bombe de gaz lacrymogène eut tôt fait de lui piquer les yeux, mais elle eut le temps d’entendre des coups de feu.

Shin pénétra dans l’entrepôt à une vitesse ahurissante et plaqua Unsui. Mamori arma et tira sur Marco. Elle l’atteignit à l’épaule.

La scène était irréelle. L’entrepôt était cette fois rempli par le clan Ojo et le clan Deimon qui, certes blessé, se battait contre les acolytes Dinosaurs.

Mamori fonça vers Hiruma, encore aux prises avec Gaou qui le maintenait fermement. Ce dernier la vit arriver et eut un sourire.

_ Tu as besoin d’une réminiscence de notre dernière rencontre, Hiruma Mamori ?

Merde. Repérée. Le gaz s’était déjà évaporé.

Mais au même instant, une silhouette imposante lui fonça dessus.

_ Fuunrabaaa ! hurla Kurita qui se jeta sur Gaou.

Il le percuta droit à l’estomac, le forçant à reculer. Mamori se tourna vers Hiruma et entreprit de défaire ses liens. Ce dernier avait son sourire de façade et tentait de parler à travers le gaz lacrymogènes :

_ Fuckin’… Takami…Il en a mis du temps….

Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion d’en dire plus. Agon s’était débarrassé d’Ootawara en l’envoyant contre une pile de caisses et fonçait sur eux. Mamori leva son arme, mais c’était trop tard. Il la saisit par la tête, et d’une violence inouïe, il la fit percuter le sol. Mamori fut sonnée.

_ Toi…tu m’auras causé des problèmes jusqu’à la fin…

Il entreprit de la forcer à se relever. Mamori aurait voulu se débattre, mais Agon était non seulement bien plus fort qu’elle, mais en plus le coup l’avait quasiment assommé. Finalement, Agon vit Hiruma tenter de se relever, enfin libre et le chef des Nagas dit :

_ Juste à temps pour la voir crever. Une dernière parole, Hiruma ?

Ce dernier le regarda sans rien dire.

_ Kekekeke… je pourrai te poser la même question.

Mamori le regardait d’un œil vitreux, ne tenant debout que parce qu’Agon était assez fort pour la soutenir.

_ Tu crois que c’est vraiment le moment de faire ton bluff de pourriture quand ta femme est en train de mourir dans mes bras ?

Hiruma leva la main, celle qui tenait un des révolvers que Mamori apportait toujours avec elle. Il la visait. Puis, il plongea l’autre main dans sa poche et en retira une télécommande.

_ Une chose assez commune chez ces fuckin’Dinosaurs, c’est qu’ils sont assez cons pour choisir le même endroit à chaque fois pour régler leurs comptes.

Et il appuya sur un bouton. Il y eut une explosion et une partie du toit enflammé tomba non loin d’eux. Agon recula, lâchant Mamori qui tenta de se tenir debout. L’explosion faillit anéantir une bonne partie d’Ojo et tous les autres se dépêchèrent de sortir de l’entrepôt en flammes, sachant pertinemment qu’un tel chaos ne manquerait pas d’alerter les autorités. Mamori se retrouva entre Hiruma et Agon, et ce dernier pointa un révolver sur elle.

_ Ha ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire tuer tous les trois, Hiruma ? Ou bien tu as enfin réalisé que ta vie de déchet n’avait aucune valeur ?

_ Hiruma… sors juste d’ici, dit Mamori le plus fort qu’elle put.

Elle n’avait pas d’armes, ni rien, elle était là, sans défense entre deux armes à feu et elle détestait ça.

_ Fuckin’dreadlocks, et toi tu es bien trop putain de narcissique pour mettre ta vie en danger.

_ Tu as raison, je préfère mettre en danger celle des autres.

Et il tira sur Mamori et l’atteignit à l’épaule droite. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s’ouvrirent en grand et toisèrent Hiruma avec ce même air perdu et choqué qu’il avait. Elle s’effondra par terre.

_ Alors que fais-tu Hiruma ? gueula Agon alors que le vacarme de l’incendie rendait l’air irrespirable. Si tu continues à faire tout exploser, ta salope de femme ne risque pas de s’en sortir. Et le temps que tu la sauves, je me barre.

Hiruma avait plaqué à nouveau son sourire de façade sur le visage. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas : il était en colère.

 _ Alors ? le provoqua Agon qui reculait déjà pour fuir. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Bâtard !

_ Kekekeke… même après tout ce temps, tu oublies une chose essentielle, fuckin’dreadlocks…

Hiruma leva le détonateur.

_ J’ai toujours un coup d’avance.

Et il appuya sur le bouton, faisant tout exploser. Le souffle les projeta tous les trois à terre.

.

.

.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

 

 _ Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu faire ça, dit Suzuna.

Ils étaient dans le quartier général de Deimon. Mamori arborait quelques bandages et une attelle aux doigts qu’Agon lui avait tordus, mais ses blessures étaient superficielles.

_ C’est un soulagement que personne n’ait été sérieusement blessé, dit-elle en soupirant.

_ Mais même, You-nii n’aurait jamais dû faire exploser le bâtiment si tu étais encore dedans, soupira la reporter.

Mamori ne répondit pas. Hiruma avait stratégiquement fait exploser les bombes les plus proches d’Agon, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d’être soufflé par l’explosion. Elle n’avait pas vraiment suivi après, car elle avait simplement perdu connaissance sous le choc.

_ C’est un miracle que vous soyez tous en vie, souffla Sena.

_ Nous ne le devons qu’à Kurita, répliqua Mamori.

Tous se retournèrent vers le garde qui était soudainement gêné de toute cette attention vers lui.

_ J’ai…J’ai juste fait ce qui devait être fait, dit-il en levant les mains avec modestie.

_ Et tu as bien fait, répondit Musashi. Maintenant, Unsui a une dette envers nous qu’il ne pourra jamais remplir.

_ Sans compter le fait qu’il a brisé notre « contrat » en s’attaquant à Mamori-san et Yukimitsu-san dans le clan Scorpion, renchérit Monta.

_ Qu’allons-nous leur demander ? demanda Jumonji. Maintenant, Deimon est sans conteste le clan le plus puissant de Tokyo. Naga nous mange déjà dans la main, non ?

_ Plusieurs sont à mettre en place pour l’instant, reprit Mamori, attirant l’attention générale. La plus urgente étant que j’ai décidé qui allait gérer Naga.

Tous semblèrent quelque peu confus.

_ Euh…, tenta Kuroki, est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas attendre Hiruma-san avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

Mamori se renfrogna.

Après l’explosion, elle s’était réveillée à l’hôpital et avait exigé de voir Hiruma. Musashi avait dû prendre toutes les précautions pour ne pas la bouleverser après le choc reçu : le démoniaque leader de Deimon avait disparu après l’explosion. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas être vu dans un état de faiblesse avec ses blessures.

Malgré les nombreuses recherches, personne n’avait pu le localiser.

_ Hiruma a encore une fois disparu et nous a laissé dans un désordre que je dois nettoyer, déclara Mamori.

Tous semblèrent voir un scénario familier. Mamori qui nettoyait les bêtises d’Hiruma. Elle qui s’en était toujours accommodé sans rien dire arborait maintenant un dédain visible quant à la situation.

_ Le nouveau chef du clan Naga sera…

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

_ Kurita Ryokan, énonça Mamori.

_ Quoi ?! s’exclamèrent-ils.

_ Je…Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu as le meilleur profil, déclara Mamori. Naga est dans un état pitoyable, il nous faut quelqu’un de ferme, mais généreux et capable de porter le poids de sa réparation sur ses épaules. Toi seul a le profil, Kurita. C’est ton moment.

Musashi et Kurita échangèrent un regard. Ils le savaient, c’était une histoire plus compliquée que cela : Kurita avait tant voulu être un Naga, à l’époque où le clan se faisait une fortune en négociant la préservation de leur patrimoine culturel de leurs quartiers, celui où se trouvaient les maisons traditionnelles, les temples et les _Onsen_. La grandissante croissance de la ville avait peu à peu fermé ces endroits, héritage du Japon. Kurita avait toujours grandi dans cette ambiance traditionnelle grâce à son père et s’était promis de la préserver. Hélas, depuis la prise de pouvoir d’Agon, celui-ci avait ri des pauvres ambitions de Kurita et l’avait jeté dehors. Naga avait subi un revirement complet, tombant dans la drogue et la prostitution, au même titre que le clan des Scorpions.

_ Je ne te le demanderai pas une deuxième fois Kurita, reprit Mamori, es-tu capable de prendre cette responsabilité ?

Le concerné eut un silence de plusieurs secondes. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Puis Kurita se redressa, un air sérieux sur le visage.

_ Je le ferai, annonça-t-il.

Mamori eut un maigre sourire.

_ Bien. Nous arrangerons la rencontre avec Unsui au plus vite.

_ Euh… et qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’Agon ?

Depuis l’explosion, Agon avait été grièvement blessé et avait disparu de la circulation, ayant été particulièrement marqué par la fin de son clan et par ses blessures et Unsui s’était officiellement retiré de la tête de Naga.

_ Laissez-moi gérer Agon, rétorqua Mamori d’un ton assuré. Pour l’instant, j’ai besoin que vous vous prépariez. Nous devons superviser la résolution du traité entre Dinosaurs et Taiyou.

En effet, depuis que Marco avait pénétré sans autorisation à Taiyou pour voler les coffres, Harao avait demandé réparation. Deimon avait été appelé comme médiateur pour s’assurer de la signature et du respect du contrat sans qu’il n’y ait de sang versé.

Alors que tous sortaient se préparer, Mamori appela avec un hochement de tête:

_ Musashi.

Il resta, comprenant qu’elle voulait lui parler en privé. Quand tous furent partis, ils dirent :

_ C’est gentil à toi d’avoir élu Kurita, dit-il.

_ Ce n’est que stratégique, répondit Mamori en levant le bras droit en grimaçant.

_ Tu n’as plus à parler comme Hiruma. Tu peux être toi-même, maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un regard vide. Mamori finit par prendre la parole :

_ J’ai également décidé que Deimon devrait avoir un nouveau chef.

Cette fois, Musashi tiqua :

_ Cette responsabilité revient à Hiruma.

_ C’est moi la chef de Deimon, pas Hiruma, rappela Mamori. Il a abandonné tout droit de chef de clan le jour où il m’a légué la chevalière de Doburoku, c’est toi qui me l’a dit, n’est-ce pas, Musashi ? Maintenant, je peux désigner qui je veux.

_ Est-ce que c’est une espèce de revanche ? s’enquit Musashi. Pour tout ce qu’il t’a fait ?

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme secoua la tête avec un rire bref.

_ Non. Si ça avait été une revanche, j’aurai légué le clan à Naga depuis bien longtemps. Il est temps pour nous tous de voir au-delà de Deimon, Musashi. Mais avant de désigner un nouveau chef, j’ai également décidé d’autre chose.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un dossier avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Musashi.

_ Est-ce que le nom de Takahashi Sana te dit quelque chose ?

Musashi était un expert pour garder un visage impassible, mais même Mamori put le voir pâlir. La jeune femme retira une photo et montra la photo d’une jeune femme souriante qui mangeait une glace, apparemment inconsciente qu’elle était prise en photo.

_ Apparemment, elle aurait eu un rendez-vous chez un obstétricien dans la zone des Amino Cyborgs, il y a de cela six semaines. Quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire par hasard ?

_... Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Par hasard, répondit Mamori en remettant la photo dans le dossier. Hiruma a apparemment gardé un œil sur ta copine pendant un long moment. Sûrement une façon de la protéger.

_ Et que veux-tu faire avec Sana ? demanda Musashi en serrant les poings.

_ Lui donner l’homme qu’elle mérite, répondit Mamori. Je te bannis de Deimon. Tu n’as plus le droit de venir dans les affaires du clan. Gagne ta vie en homme honnête. Sois le père que cet enfant mérite, et le mari qu’elle mérite.

Cette fois, Musashi faillit s’étouffer de rire.

_ Tu n’es pas sérieuse ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? Ce que tu aurais aimé avoir ?

Mamori ignora la pique et secoua la tête.

_ Tu es un idiot, Musashi. Tu n’aurais jamais dû mettre cette fille enceinte. Tu sais ce qu’elle est ? Elle est une cible maintenant. Elle est ton talon d’Achille. Chaque seconde passé avec elle, tu la mettras en danger. Maintenant que Deimon est l’un des clans les plus puissants de Tokyo, chacun de nous devra assumer une responsabilité de leader, et nous serons la cible principale des autres. _Ce n’est pas le moment d’exposer nos faiblesses._

Musashi serra la mâchoire. Elle avait raison et faisait cela pour son bien, il le savait. Mais maintenant que Mamori n’agissait plus sous la coupe d’Hiruma, il éprouvait une sorte de malaise. Comme si la jeune femme était complètement insensible.

_ Maintenant, c’est l’occasion ou jamais de protéger ton héritage et de sécuriser ton avenir, insista Mamori. C’est une opportunité qui ne se présente que trop rarement pour des gens comme nous.

Le jeune homme se tut. Elle avait raison. Mamori voyait dans ses yeux qu’il s’imaginait dans une vie normale : un mari, un père, le fils que son père malade méritait… c’était un rêve si paisible qui se déroulait dans l’imagination de Musashi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent :

_ Que vas-tu faire sans moi ?

Mamori eut un pauvre sourire.

_ Je pense qu’à partir du semestre prochain, il est temps que Deimon ait un nouveau chef.

_ Yukimitsu ?

La future ex-chef de Deimon secoua la tête. Elle souriait, ce sourire empli d’amour maternel qui ne pouvait être que pour une personne :

_ Koboyakawa Sena.

 


	15. Chapitre 15

_Une semaine plus tard._

 

_ Je dois dire que je suis surprise, dit Mamori en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

_ De voir une femme à la tête d’un clan ? acheva Karin Koizumi. Je ne suis pas la « réelle leader », je veux dire Yamato-kun fait la plupart du travail...

_ C’est vous qui prenez les décisions finales ? coupa Mamori en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Je…oui, mais…

_ Alors c’est vous la leader et la personne à qui je réfère, termina la chef du clan Deimon.

Karin Koizumi était l’une des rares femmes à la tête d’un clan. Teikoku régnait en maître sur Osaka grâce aux nombreux efforts de Yamato, la némésis de Sena. Mais depuis qu’une femme était à leur tête, certains membres se permettaient des familiarités ou des écarts qui réduisaient la puissance du clan.

_ Je dois dire que votre clan ne respecte pas beaucoup le code d’honneur établi, commenta-t-elle. J’ai été attaqué sans raison la dernière fois que j’ai mis les pieds à Osaka.

Karin cligna des yeux.

_ Je sais…, nous avons été mis au courant bien trop tard…

_ Des gens de Nagas tolérés par des traîtres dans votre clan, c’est inacceptable.

Mamori se pencha.

_ J’aimerais conclure un contrat avec Teikoku. Le clan tombe en morceaux parce que personne n’est capable de vous accepter en tant que chef. Alors je vous fais une proposition.

Elle retira un papier qu’elle posa sur la table entre elles deux.

_ Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler des parts de Naga dans l’entreprise Mitsubishi. Ils font des milliards de yens de profit par an et sont très impliqués pour le favori des prochaines élections.

Karin cligna des yeux.

_ J’ai entendu dire que vous pensez déjà à négocier des accords avec la mafia américaine.

Mamori haussa un sourcil alors que Karin prenait une gorgée de thé. Celle-ci était bien informée sous ses airs innocents.

_ Saikyoudai s’apprête à devenir le clan le plus influent de Tokyo. Pourquoi s’associer à un clan qui tombe en ruines comme Teikoku ?

Mamori sourit.

_ Grâce à Clifford, notre nouvelle alliance avec les Dinosaurs et la prise de Naga, Saikyoudai deviendra bientôt le clan le plus puissant de Tokyo. Alors mieux vaut être notre ami que le contraire, non ?

Karin soupira et toisa Mamori avec un air défiant et farouche.

_ Je ne vois qu’une façon de s’approprier nos richesses.

_ Je ne pourrai pas gérer Teikoku, avoua Mamori. Mais si vous acceptez de nous accorder un pourcentage quant à vos recettes, je mettrais à disposition la meilleure équipe pour débarrasser Teikoku de ses traîtres. Et toi, Karin, tu règneras sur Osaka en toute légitimité.

Mais Karin semblait peu réceptive.

Tout devenait trop idéal pour elle. Mamori remarqua son trouble.

_ Karin, dit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux étaient plein de détermination.

_ Nous avons été trop moquées dans ce milieu. Ce que nous sommes devenues, personne ne nous a laissé le choix. Mais là, c’est l’occasion de prouver que nous sommes capables de régner en maître.

Karin inspira profondément. Son expression se durcit.

_ Si c’est par ce genre de discours vide que nous allons nous allier, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Mamori eut un sourire.

_ Tu ne t’es pas laissé prendre par les sentiments à ce que je vois…

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua durement Karin. Tu crois que je vais me laisser être maternée par des promesses vides ? Je sais ce que vous cherchez : mais il est hors de question que vous ayez accès au port d’Osaka parce que Kyôshin vous a fermé ses portes.

La leader de Saikyoudai lui jeta un coup d’œil impressionné alors que Karin prenait conscience de ce qu’elle venait de dire, et du ton qu’elle avait employé.

_ Si Saikyoudai veut absolument s’associer à Teikoku et avoir accès à la mer, vous allez devoir nous offrir un bon paquet d’avantages, décida Karin, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle personnalité qu’elle affichait.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent sans cillet.

_ Alors je suppose que les vraies négociations peuvent commencer ? suggéra Mamori.

Karin eut un petit sourire, plus déterminée que jamais à reprendre sa place de leader.

.

.

.

Jumonji se tenait aux côtés de Mamori, sentant que c’était la pire idée du monde. Ikkyu était en face, tentant d’afficher un air impassible, quand en réalité il était vraiment confus par ce qu’il se passait.

_ Vous voulez que je…

_ Ne me fais pas répéter, Ikkyu, coupa Mamori.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je serai le plus apte à entrer dans le clan de Saikyoudai ?

_ Eh bien, au-delà du fait que ce soit une opportunité en or, tu es également l’un des meilleurs éléments de Tokyo quand il s’agit de la recherche d’informations. Tu es le meilleur des snipers, Ikkyu. Même Monta-kun est d’accord pour dire que tu es plus fort que lui. Je veux les meilleurs pour travailler près de moi. Et depuis la chute de Naga, je n’ai pas besoin de te faire savoir _qui je suis_ , n’est-ce pas ?

Non, elle n’en avait pas besoin. Ikkyu se rendit compte que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Mamori d’aussi près. Elle était magnifique. Mais sa beauté n’était rien comparée à son esprit combatif et ses yeux remplis d’ambition. Depuis la chute de Naga, il avait caché son admiration et respect pour cette femme derrière une amertume et un machisme exubérant.

_ Tes talents étaient sous-exploités à Naga, Ikkyu. Je ne te demande pas d’être le meilleur de Saikyoudai. Je te demande d’être le meilleur de Tokyo.

Quand Ikkyu fut parti, Jumonji laissa échapper un soupir.

_ Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…, soupira-t-il. Commencer un nouveau clan…

_ Saikyoudai n’est que la suite de Deimon, répondit Mamori. Le meilleur pour nous est de regarder vers l’avenir. L’heure n’est plus aux petites guerres entre clans. Nous devons viser plus loin, Jumonji. Nous en avons les capacités.

Elle parlait comme Hiruma. Jumonji n’aimait pas ça.

_ Personne n’accepte de travailler pour une femme dans ce milieu. Tu le sais.

_ Peut-être, c’est vrai. Mais ils savent ce dont je suis capable. Si Yamato et Taka ont accepté de venir ici, c’est parce qu’ils savent que Teikoku va tomber tôt ou tard et qu’ils croient qu’ils pourront régner sur Tokyo en m’utilisant comme ils ont utilisé Karin. Mais ils vont vite comprendre qu’ils se sont fait avoir.

_ Ce n’est pas une bonne façon de diriger un clan, corrigea Jumonji. Tu devrais avoir confiance en tes membres. Pas leur mentir.

Mamori se tourna vers lui.

_ Nous ne sommes plus dans ce cocon de confiance qu’était Deimon. Dans ce milieu, nous sommes amenés à côtoyer des gens en qui nous n’avons pas confiance. Et c’est parce que je ne _leur_ fais pas confiance que j’ai besoin de _toi_ à mes côtés.

Deux jours plus tard, Ikkyu accepta.

Yamato et Taka rejoignirent Saikyoudai.

Karin utilisa les profits des parts de l’entreprise Mitsubishi données par Mamori en contrepartie de l’accès au port pour reprendre le contrôle de Teikoku d’une main de fer. Il y eut une vague de guerres de clans à Osaka et Mamori ordonna aux Cameleons de se ranger sous la direction de Karin. Après la résolution des conflits majeurs, Habashira finit par accepter de rejoindre Teikoku.

Petit à petit, le décor changea dans les clans de Tokyo.

Hiruma Mamori fut annoncée chef de Saikyoudai.

Karin Koizumi fut la chef des Teikoku Alexanders et le clan s’étendit sur Osaka avec une rapidité sans précédent.

Megu Tsuyumine devint la chef du clan Zoguto, qu’elle nomma ainsi après le départ d’Habashira Rui et après qu’elle s’empara des restes du clan des Scorpions.

Wakana Koharu garda la place de manager auprès de son mari Takami Ichiro.

Maruko Himuro devint la nouvelle chef des Dinosaurs élue par Mamori. Celle-ci permit à Marco de rester un membre du clan compte tenu de ses talents de négociation, mais il n’était plus qu’au service de la nouvelle chef.

Juri Sawai fut choisie pour la direction du clan des Bando Spiders après que Mamori eut débauché Akaba Hayato pour Saikyoudai, Kotaro ayant été jugé trop « stupide ».

La bataille des clans avait changé. Désormais, les femmes étaient à la tête des clans les plus puissants du Japon.

.

.

.

 

Une semaine plus tard, Mamori reçut un message. C’était Ikkyu. Il semblait avoir tapé cela dans la hâte.

« Hiruma. Appel. »

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas aussi bouleversée qu’elle l’aurait cru. En fait, Mamori comprenait qu’elle l’avait attendu, tout ce temps. Elle savait que quelqu’un comme Hiruma reviendrait toujours vers elle.

Mais elle n’était plus l’amoureuse transie qui l’accueillerait à bras ouverts. Aussi, elle réagit à peine quand son téléphone sonna, annonçant un numéro inconnu.

_ Tch…Ca fait longtemps, fuckin’manager.

Sa voix était la même, pleine de malice. Mamori sentit un frisson de soulagement lui parcourir. Il allait bien. Il était vivant. Soudain, elle eut la vague impression d’être observée : peut-être était-ce sa paranoïa, mais elle savait qu’Hiruma était le pire quand il s’agissait de s’immiscer dans la vie privée des gens. Aussi tenta-t-elle de garder un visage impassible... au cas où il la surveillerait.

_ Tu es rapide, commenta-t-elle. Saikyoudai vient à peine de s’allier à Teikoku et tu viens déjà mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

_ Kekekekeke… moi qui pensait que jamais tu ne viendrais dans ce milieu.

_ Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix, n’est-ce pas ? rétorqua aigrement Mamori. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que je porte ton nom, je suis une cible. J’ai besoin de me protéger…

« Le temps de trouver une porte de sortie », pensait-elle. Mais ce n’était certainement pas à Hiruma qu’elle dirait ça. D’ailleurs…

_ Pourquoi tu m’appelles ? demanda Mamori. Tu sais qu’Ikkyu peut te traquer en moins de deux et que Banba peut te casser la gueule ?

_ Kekekekeke… tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à celui qui va porter Saikyoudai comme le clan le plus prestigieux du Japon.

Mamori haussa un sourcil.

_ Voyez-vous ça… C’est bien toi qui a mis Deimon au fond du trou par deux fois et qui s’est enfui juste après, non ?

C’était de la mauvaise foi pure. Mamori savait qu’Hiruma avait de bonnes raisons pour s’en aller. Mais elle voulait simplement le défier.

_ Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties, Hiruma. J’essaie de gérer un business ici.

_ Et si je te disais que tu pourrais devenir le clan le plus puissant de Tokyo ?

_ Je suis _déjà_ l’un des clans les plus puissants de Tokyo, soupira Mamori. J’ai les meilleurs éléments… ceux en qui je pourrai avoir confiance, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot "confiance". Pourquoi j’aurai besoin de toi ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

_ Si tu veux bien m’excuser… j’ai quelqu’un de très important à rencontrer.

Comme une parfaite synchronisation, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement. Mamori eut un sourire malin en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

_ Agon, dit-elle au nouvel arrivant. Tu es en retard.

_ La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, sale déchet, c’est parce que tu as ordonné à ce traître d’Ikkyu de voler tout mon fric.

Mamori haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Il fallait bien que j’attire ton attention d’une manière ou d’une autre, murmura-t-elle en coupant l’appel.

Agon se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Il s’était rasé la tête depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu. Son crâne chauve lui faisait ressembler à son frère jumeau, Unsui.

_ Cigarette ? s’enquit Mamori.

Il lui répondit avec un geste grossier.

_ Tu as raison, répondit Mamori en reposant le paquet. Place au business.

_ Je n’ai aucune envie de faire du business avec toi.

_ Et tu vas faire quoi à la place ? répliqua la chef du clan de Saikyoudai. Te terrer dans un _love hotel_ du clan des Cupid à attendre de mourir d’une IST ?

Agon eut un rictus.

_ Tu utilises beaucoup de mots vulgaires pour une femme.

_ Je m’adapte à la personne en face de moi, répondit Mamori. Je veux que tu sois un membre de Saikyoudai.

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire.

_ Tu crois que je vais travailler pour _toi_? Que je vais cirer tes pompes et te servir tes cocktails pendant que tu parles à d’autres minettes qui se prennent pour des chefs de clans ?

_ Fais ce que tu veux, répliqua Mamori. Mais rappelle-toi qu’il y a une récompense pour ta capture par Taiyou. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera quand j’aurai informé Hatsujo-kun qu’un ancien Naga se cache dans son territoire ?

Agon vit rouge.

_ Salope ! hurla-t-il en se levant d’un bond.

Mamori resta parfaitement calme. Elle connaissait le jeu de ces pauvres idiots par cœur. Il lui en fallait plus pour l’effrayer désormais.

_ C’est simple Agon. Tu dois trouver un moyen de t’en sortir. Ton frère a été assez intelligent pour se soumettre à l’autorité de Kurita. Mais toi, tu es bien trop fier pour ça. Je te donne une chance d’être un leader : officiellement, tu dirigeras le clan des Cupids. Officieusement, tu travailles pour moi. Personne ne saura que tu travailles pour une femme et tu as ton « honneur » sauf. C’est la meilleure opportunité dont tu puisses rêver pour l’instant.

_ Et ça semble bien trop beau pour être vrai.

_ C’est à toi de voir, dit Mamori. Tu as toujours détesté être parmi les perdants. C’est la seule solution si tu veux t’en sortir la tête haute.

.

.

.

Mamori poussa un long soupir. Passer la journée à garder ce visage de marbre était épuisant à la longue. Sa tête était complètement vide, et chaque seconde passée dans ce milieu était un pas de plus loin de sa vie d’antan, celle qu’elle s’était efforcée de passer loin d’Hiruma.

Elle prit son téléphone personnel et composa un numéro qu’elle n’avait pas appelé depuis des semaines

_ Mamori !

_ Shuhei…, murmura-t-elle.

Que c’était bon d’entendre sa voix. Même si elle était pleine d’inquiétude.

_ Où étais-tu passé ? Je t’ai laissé une tonne de messages ! J’ai cru que tu avais disparu. Tu ne sais pas la montagne de travail qui t’attends ? Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ?

_ Je vais bien, je vais bien le rassura Mamori en se passant la main sur le front. J’ai…J’ai été à la campagne la réception n’est pas bonne là-bas.

_ La campagne ? Tu m’as dit que tu visitais de la famille malade.

Ah…oui…, pensa Mamori qui réfléchit rapidement.

_ C’est… c’est mon oncle, justement, qui est… mort. J’ai dû rester pour la veillée, et pour aider ma tante à tout ranger et…

Elle enchaîna mensonge sur mensonge, puis termina par un :

_ Shuhei, laisse-moi encore deux semaines, murmura-t-elle. Deux semaines, et je reviendrai à toi. Je te le promets…Je t’aime…

Deux semaines, pour mettre en place son plan final et s’extirper une bonne fois pour toute du monde impitoyable des guerres de clans.


	16. Chapter 16

 

La mise en place d’Agon au sein du clan Cupid fut la source de nouvelles tensions pour Saikyoudai. Hatsujo, le chef des Cupid refusa catégoriquement. La réputation d’Hiruma Mamori n’était pas pour plaire aux clans les plus anciens, mais son influence sur la ville était trop puissante.

_ On devrait laisser tout ça se tasser, suggéra Jumonji quand il apporta la nouvelle. Mettre Agon au pouvoir est trop risqué pour l’instant. On risque d’attirer les révoltes.

_ Hors de question de reculer si près du but, répliqua Mamori. Programmez une rencontre ce soir.

Et elle ferma la porte de son bureau avant de se pincer l’arête du nez. Jouer les durs devant tout le monde était épuisant à la longue. Mamori se rendait compte qu’il y avait beaucoup de problèmes à gérer et que les membres de Saikyoudai, bien que lui ayant juré fidélité, n’attendaient que la première occasion pour lui planter une balle dans la tête.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et la jeune femme fit volte-face… uniquement pour trouver une silhouette familière assise derrière _sa_ chaise de bureau, les pieds sur la table.

_ Eh bien, trop de pression, fuckin’manager ? s’enquit Hiruma avec un grand sourire.

C’était comme si l’explosion n’avait jamais eu lieu. Il semblait parfaitement rétabli. Mamori eut un instant de surprise qui s’éteignit aussitôt.

_ Hn… Tu en as mis du temps, soupira-t-elle en s’avançant vers lui, l’air fatiguée.

_ Kekekeke… Donc tu as fait exprès de raccrocher tardivement ce jour-là…

Mamori prit place sur l’un des fauteuils en face de lui et posa, comme lui, ses pieds sur le bureau. Ses chaussures noires étaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

_ Je me suis dit que ta curiosité te forcerait à sortir de ta cachette si tu savais que je travaille avec Agon.

_ Tch, tu penses vraiment pouvoir tenir ce fuckin’chauve en lui donnant un clan aussi pourri ?

_ Le temps qu’Agon croit tenir une mine d’or pour me détrôner, je serai déjà intouchable, déclara Mamori en se laissant aller sur son siège. Hatsujo n’est pas un obstacle pour moi. Et Agon aura toutes les call-girls et les prostituées pour le tenir bien en laisse. Il est plus sage de lui faire croire qu’il a une fenêtre de liberté plutôt que de le voir comploter dans l’ombre.

_ Kekekeke… voyez-vous ça, ma fuckin’femme est devenue une vraie professionnelle.

_ Je ne suis pas ta femme, répliqua Mamori. Mais puisque tu es là…

Elle lui lança son alliance qu’il attrapa au vol. Hiruma eut un rictus.

_ Tu fonces droit dans le mur si tu penses pouvoir régner sur la ville, fuckin’manager.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

_ Mais tu es fuckin’naïve si tu crois que tu peux tout résoudre avec des accords.

Mamori lui jeta un regard noir et lui donna un coup dans les jambes.

_ Tu préfères que tout soit réglé par une guerre en pleine ville ?

Hiruma éclata de rire.

_ Remplacer les chefs de clans par tes fuckin’pions ne changera rien.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Mamori. Elle le fixa sans ciller : il avait ce sourire de façade, mais ce regard de glace quand il était sérieux.

_ Tu es trop gourmande. Tu vas déclencher une guerre, fuckin’manager. Il n’existe rien de tel que le contrôle total.

Mamori eut un rictus et se leva à son tour.

_ Et je suppose que dans ta grande sagesse tu vas me proposer ton aide sans aucune contrepartie ?

Elle s’avança vers lui et s’arrêta quand leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mamori ne souriait pas.

_ Aucun clan n’a eu autant de potentiel que Saikyoudai. C’est moi qui aie réunis ces hommes et ils sont sous mes ordres. Et si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de tout gérer, attends et tu verras.

Elle le fixait sans ciller, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à ses lèvres fines qui la narguait. Mamori ne l’admettrait jamais, mais une partie refoulée de sa personne mourrait d’envie que la bouche d’Hiruma s’abatte sur la sienne. Mais jamais elle ne l’avouerait. Elle se sentait honteuse même de penser une telle chose vis-à-vis d’un salaud pareil.

 Hiruma lui attrapa doucement le bras quand elle s’éloigna. Son ouïe affûtée prédisait que Jumonji n’allait pas tarder.

_ Ce fuckin’mèche prévoit une embuscade, ce soir. Lui et des membres de Yûhi Guts prévoient d’ouvrir le feu dès qu’ils t’auront.

Mamori fit volte-face pour le regarder. Hiruma pensait qu’elle allait être horrifiée, lui demander comment il savait ça, ce qui était prévu comme embuscade, mais à la place…

_ Si Hatsujo croit qu’il va me doubler comme ça, il n’a rien vu.

Elle allait partir quand son ex-mari raffermit sa prise.

_ Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarques, fuckin’manager.

Mamori haussa un sourcil et se dégagea.

_ Et toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t’adresses. _Je_ suis la leader de Saikyoudai.

Hiruma eut l’impression de s’entendre il y a cinq ans. Il était alors le nouveau leader de Deimon et avait une liason avec Mamori depuis plusieurs mois, tout en lui cachant ce qu’il faisait réellement. Il était alors aussi imbu de sa personne lorsqu’elle s’adressait à lui, la traitant comme une pauvre idiote idéaliste et naïve, aveugle à toutes les horreurs et la corruption qui l’entourait tandis que _lui_ était le chef, le leader en contrôle. Et ça, il l’avait payé cher.

_ Un fuckin’leader devrait être capable d’écouter les mises en garde.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

_ Tu crois que je ne suis pas consciente de tout ce que tu me dis ? Et si on jouait à un petit jeu, _Yoichi_? Tu aimes les jeux, n’est-ce pas ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Jamais Mamori n’aurait proposé cela. La femme devant lui n’était pas la Mamori qu’il connaissait. C’était un masque, le même masque qu’il mettait. Quant à ce qu’il y avait sous le masque…

_ Kekekeke… ne me tente pas, fuckin’rouquine.

_ Si j’arrive à gérer le cas Agon sans aucune révolte générale de la part de Cupid, tu ne te mettras plus jamais en travers de ma route. Si je n’y arrive pas, je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Oui, pensa Hiruma en souriant de son air sadique. C’était les premières années de leur mariage.

_ Les récompenses en jeu étaient bien plus alléchantes à l’époque, la nargua-t-il.

_ Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu acceptes, rétorqua Mamori.

La leader de Saikyoudai tourna les talons, la mâchoire contractée. Le fait qu’Hiruma accepte si facilement son pari dénotait qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour mener cette affaire à bien : il était certain de gagner.

Elle allait lui montrer.

Le temps qu’elle ouvre la porte, Hiruma avait disparu.

.

.

.

_ Quel pitié qu’aucun d’entre vous n’ait une moitié vers qui se consoler quand cette affaire tombera à l’eau.

Hatsujo Kaoru et ses coéquipiers avaient tous amenés leurs petites amies à ce salon rempli d’escorts.

Mamori était assise sur le canapé en face avec Yamato et Taka et était bien heureuse de les avoir emmenés avec elle car elle eut l’occasion de répondre :

_ Effectivement… du moins si mes collègues ici ne vous volent pas vos petites amies avant.

Elle désigna du menton la petite amie du leader des Cupid qui regardait Yamato d’un air rêveur. Kaoru se renfrogna et saisit sa copine par l’épaule pour la presser contre lui.

_ Ecoutez, je crois que nous n’avons pas été clairs. Il est hors de question que nous laissions la gestion du club à quelqu’un comme Kongo Agon.

_ Kongo Agon est le meilleur proxénète du Japon, répondit Mamori. L’avoir dans votre clan comme homme de main est la meilleure façon de booster les bénéfices de votre clan. Sans compter que vous avez des dettes vis-à-vis de Zoguto.

Hatsujo se renfrogna.

_ Ça vous amuse, n’est-ce pas ? maugréa-t-il avec un regard assassin. Que vos petites copines vous tiennent informée de leurs accords. En même temps, entre deux idiotes larguées par vos copains, vous devez vous comprendre.

Mamori se retint de rire face à la débilité de l’argument. Certes Habashira avait changé de clan, mais il restait fidèle à Meg. Mais Hatsujo semblait obsédé par les ragots.

_ J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce genre de sujet vient sur la table, déclara Taka en levant les yeux de son livre.

_ Si vous voulez rembourser vos dettes vis-à-vis de Zoguto, vous allez avoir besoin de fonds, insista Yamato.

_ Agon est le seul qui puisse engendrer assez de profits pour rembourser ne serait-ce que vos emprunts à 12% d’intérêt, déclara Mamori.

_ Si Agon est aussi efficace, pourquoi Saikyoudai voudrait nous le refiler ? s’enquit Hatsujo. Je ne vois là qu’une manière de nous refiler votre fauteur de troubles.

_ Agon est loin d’être un fauteur de troubles, maintenant que Naga a été repris en main par Kurita, nota Yamato.

Mais Hatsujo leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Je me fiche des qualités de Kongo Agon, dit-il d’un ton féroce. J’ai dit non. Et si vous commencez à me forcer la main…

Il y eut un déclic et Mamori jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. La voilà l’embuscade. Ils étaient probablement une vingtaine et les encerclaient.

_ Je me verrais obligé de forcer la vôtre, finit Hatsujo, visiblement fier de son petit effet.

Selon les uniformes, Mamori comprit que le clan des Koihagama Cupids avait conclu un marché avec les Yûhi Guts pour mettre fin à son règne.

_ Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, avertit Taka avec son calme légendaire. Saikyoudai a des relations avec des clans très puissants. Si vous nous faites du mal, cela peut mal finir.

_ Ça peut mal finir ? fit une voix par-dessus leurs épaules.

Mamori tourna la tête et le reconnut.

_ Daisuke Atsumi, fit Yamato en hochant la tête. Moi qui croyait que le clan des Yûhi Guts était déchu depuis bien longtemps.

_ Disons que nous excellons dans l’art de la patience, répliqua le concerné. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment avant d’annoncer notre grand retour. Et maintenant qu’une peste s’imagine prendre le contrôle de Tokyo (il darda un regard noir à Mamori qui haussa un sourcil), nous avons pensé qu’il était temps que chacun sache où est sa place.

Hatsujo sortit un revolver de sa ceinture et le posa sur son genou, le doigt sur la gâchette.

_ Bien… si vous avez rien d’autre à nous dire, je pense que nous avons fini ici ?

Mamori eut soudain la vision d’un point rouge qui se baladait sur la chemise du leader des Cupids. Son intuition lui disait que ce n’était pas Ikkyu qui s’amusait à se faire repérer ainsi. Hiruma la surveillait. Si elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle sur Saikyoudai, il fallait miser tapis dès maintenant.

_ A vrai dire, c’est une bonne chose que vous soyez tous les deux ici, annonça la jeune femme en toisant les leaders des clans Cupids et Yuhi Gûts. J’ai apporté quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Mamori ouvrit son sac sortit une boîte noire qu’elle ouvrit. Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant un énorme diamant rouge.

_ C’est…. C’est… ! balbutia Hatsujo

_ Le Devil Diamond ! , murmura Daisuke. Où l’avez-vous trouvé ?

Mamori eut un petit sourire.

_ Je suppose que vous avez connaissance de sa valeur inestimable, n’est-ce pas ? Un joyau pareil serait capable de renflouer les caisses de vos deux clans.

Les deux chefs ne répondaient pas, les yeux rivés sur cette merveille qu’ils pensaient perdue à jamais.

_ Bien, maintenant que j’ai votre attention, voici le marché, reprit Mamori, je vous rends le diamant et vous me laissez intégrer Agon et quelques autres hommes de main à votre petit clan.

Elle les fixait sans ciller, satisfaite de son petit effet. Hatsujo éclata de rire et fit un signe à ses hommes de mains.

 Mamori sentit un attraper Jumonji pour lui faire une clef de bras tandis que deux autres se jetaient sur Banba pour le maîtriser.

_ C’est ça que j’adore chez les nouveaux chefs, ricana Daisuke. Vous êtes tous aussi stupides et inexpérimentés… amener un joyau d’une aussi grande valeur dans un endroit hostile où vous êtes en sous-nombre.

Mamori se leva calmement avec un petit sourire et lissa le devant de sa veste du plat de la main.

_ Et moi ce que j’adore chez les hommes de ce milieu, c’est à quel point ils se laissent avoir par des clichés stupides, répliqua-t-elle. Vous croyez que cette boîte qui retient le joyau est ordinaire ?

Elle sortit un détonateur de son sac. L’effet fut immédiat : tous reculèrent d’un bond.

_ Que… Mais d’où ça sort ça ? bredouilla Yamato qui toisait sa chef avec surprise.

_ Vous n’oserez pas ! s’écria Hatsujo.

_ Vraiment ? répliqua Mamori en haussant un sourcil. Vous savez ce qu’il s’est passé à l’entrepôt ce soir-là n’est-ce pas ? Quand Hiruma a pu faire exploser un entrepôt entier, qui vous dit que _moi_ je n’en suis pas capable ?

Utiliser le nom d’Hiruma était la cerise sur le gâteau. Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, Mamori tendit la main.

_ Puisque nous avons terminé ici, je vais prendre cette veste. Agon en aura besoin lorsqu’il commencera. Disons la semaine prochaine ?

.

.

.

_ Kekekeke… tu l’as donc fait.

Mamori jeta la veste retirée à Hatsujo sur l’un des fauteuils de cuir du loft qui lui faisait office de bureau et soupira en avançant vers Hiruma, qui était assis sur un des canapés, les pieds sur la table basse.

_ Tu en doutais ?

Hiruma s’arrêta de nettoyer son arme pour la toiser. Elle le fixait d’un air glacial.

_ Tch… Tu n’aurais pas dû prendre tout ça trop à cœur, fuckin’manager. Ce n’est pas bon pour un leader.

Mamori se planta devant lui et mit les mains sur les hanches.

_ J’ai gagné. Maintenant, tu dois faire ce que je te dis.

Hiruma leva les yeux vers elle et déclara :

_ Il est trop tôt pour dire si tu as gagné. Cupid risque de se révolter tôt ou tard.

_ Daisuke et Hatsujo vont s’entretuer pour le Devil Diamond et tu le sais. Le temps qu’ils en finissent, aucun ne sera assez fort pour s’attaquer à nous.

Mamori prit le Uzi qu’il nettoyait et la soupesa machinalement.

_ Alors maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis. A moins que tu ne sois aussi mauvais perdant que ça ?

Hiruma eut un rire bref, puis passa ses mains derrière ses genoux pour la forcer à tomber sur lui.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu veux, fuckin’manager ? murmura-t-il en levant le menton pour que leurs nez se touchent.

Il était si près qu’elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Mamori se retint de fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière. Quand il voulut lui embrasser le cou, Mamori dirigea le canon du Uzi sous son menton pour l’arrêter.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin, s’enquit-elle en s’écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je viens de te sauver d’une fuckin’embuscade, je pense que j’ai déjà gagné ma place.

Il caressait l’arrière de sa cuisse sous sa robe, un endroit dont il savait qu’elle était sensible. Mamori inspira longuement, mais elle n’était plus cette pauvre fille pure d’il y a cinq ans, dont le moindre contact physique suffisait à la faire rougir et perdre tous ces moyens. D’un mouvement preste, elle descendit de ses genoux et pressa le canon du Uzi sous son menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

_ Que les choses soient bien claires, soupira-t-elle. Tu n’es plus le leader de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Tu ne m’apporteras que des problèmes.

_ Kekekeke… et si je t’apportais des parts de l’entreprise de ton fuckin’petit ami ? caqueta Hiruma en déviant la trajectoire du canon d’un doigt.

Il se leva brusquement, forçant Mamori à reculer, tout en le regardant d’un air incrédule.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? murmura-t-elle.

_ Ho ? Tu n’es pas au courant ? Que 45% des parts de l’entreprises de ton fuckin’copain avaient été détenues par la mafia américaine ?

_ La mafia… tu veux dire…Clifford ?

Clifford D. Louis était un des grands magnats de la mafia américaine. C’était un grand stratège, et un allié puissant… si on arrivait à le convaincre. Lorsqu’il était encore à la tête de Naga, Unsui allait souvent aux Etats-Unis négocier un partenariat… sans succès.

_ C’est impossible, répliqua Mamori alors qu’Hiruma passait devant elle pour s’installer à son bureau. C’était moi qui gérait les comptes. Jamais nous n’aurions collaboré avec des criminels.

_ Regarde par toi-même, l’invita Hiruma en pianotant sur son ordinateur avant de le tourner vers elle.

Mamori se pencha et parcourut les fichiers. Elle devenait de plus en plus livide à mesure que les secondes passaient.

_ C’est impossible que Shuhei ait consenti à ça, dit-elle en se levant. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Moi ? Mais je n’ai rien fait. C’est ton fuckin’petit ami qui a accepté l’offre de ce fuckin’gros nez. Pour sauver son entreprise.

_ Tu mens, rétorqua Mamori en secouant la tête et en faisant les cents pas pour sortir son téléphone. Jamais Shuhei ne s’embarquerait dans une affaire comme ça.

Elle lui tournait le dos et cherchait frénétiquement le numéro de son petit ami pour l’appeler. Un cliché tenu par les deux longs doigts blanchâtres d’Hiruma apparut devant ses yeux, confirmant les dires de son diabolique ex-mari. Ce dernier attendit sa réaction, de dos, mais n’eut qu’une phrase tremblante :

_ Tu es toujours aussi malade à espionner tout le monde, hein ?

_ Ho ? Et qu’est-il arrivé à la fameuse leader et son calme légendaire ? taquina Hiruma en reprenant place sur le fauteuil.

Mamori prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui :

_ Maintenant ce n’est plus une demande, c’est un ordre, le menaça-t-elle avec l’arme. Ou tu sors d’ici par tes propres moyens, ou bien je te fais sortir. Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd’hui.

_ Kekekekeke… Mais je n’ai pas fini. Il y a quelques jours, je me trouvais par hasard à faire une partie de poker avec ce fuckin’gros nez. Et devine ce que j’ai gagné.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Non !

_ Kekekeke… je possède 45% de l’entreprise de ton fuckin’petit ami.

Hiruma ne pouvait effacer son sourire mesquin de son visage et s’avança vers elle pour reprendre l’arme. Mamori tremblait de rage.

_ Tu es un grand malade, murmura-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée.

_ Je prendrais la chambre d’en face en attendant que tu m’annonces officiellement comme membre de Saikyoudai, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

Mamori sentit un frisson lui parcourir, rendue plus sensible par la colère. Hiruma sortit en ricanant.

_ Crois-moi, je reprendrai ces actions, et quand j’en aurai fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de t’éjecter du clan.

_ Oh, mais je sais que tu le feras, fuckin’boss. J’ai hâte de voir ce que tu m’auras préparé.

La guerre était déclarée.


	17. Chapitre 17

_ Hiruma Yoichi ?! s’exclama Banba. Je le croyais mort.

_ Kekekeke ! Tu ne sais donc pas que les démons ne peuvent pas mourir ?

Mamori observait de loin son ex-mari caqueter avec le reste de l’équipe. Taka se rapprocha d’elle.

_ Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait de coucher avec le patron pour devenir membre, railla-t-il de son ton calme où le sarcasme était néanmoins perceptible.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua Mamori. Tu sais d’expérience qu’il vaut mieux que cet électron libre soit notre allié que le contraire.

Taka fronça les sourcils à la brusquerie de son ton, mais hocha la tête pour approuver : Mamori avait raison. Hiruma était trop dangereux laissé libre.

Mamori fixait Hiruma qui maintenant s’amuser à tirer sur Ikkyu ; elle n’était pas une idiote, elle n’avait pas acquis de légitimité dans ce milieu, car personne n’aimait voir le clan être dirigé par quelqu’un comme elle. Seul le fait qu’elle porte le nom d’Hiruma effrayait encore suffisamment ses adversaires.

Le seul problème, c’était qu’Hiruma contrariait maintenant ses plans personnels. Mamori s’éloigna de Taka et sortit son téléphone.

_ Shuhei ? murmura-t-elle d’une voix tendre.

.

.

.

 

_ Quelques jours plus tard _

 

_ J’ai entendu dire que leur steak était excellent, dit Mamori en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

_ Et le champagne aussi, reprit Shuhei.

_ Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies pris l’avion depuis les Etats-Unis pour moi…, murmura Mamori.

Shuhei secoua la tête.

_ Tu m’as tant manqué. Je devenais fou à ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles

Il lui prit les mains.

_ Je voulais te dire… j’ai l’impression que ce soir est vraiment le soir où tu reviens vers moi.

Mamori sourit.

_ Excuse-moi…d’avoir été si absente ces derniers temps. Ce décès dans ma famille… j’ai dû m’occuper de ma tante malade.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement ; heureusement que Shuhei n’était pas du genre à vérifier ses dires, contrairement à Hiruma qui avait toujours surveillé ses arrières.

_ J’ai été vraiment inquiet, Mamori. Quand je ne t’ai pas vue revenir, j’ai cru que j’allais devenir fou.

Mamori n’avait évidemment pas dit à son petit ami qu’elle était devenue chef d’un clan en l’espace de quelques semaines seulement et qu’elle avait dû jouer le rôle de matriarche pendant que son ex-mari concoctait des plans diaboliques de son côté. 

_ Je suis venue te parler, murmura la jeune femme en lui serrant les mains.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ J’ai eu l’occasion d’explorer les dossiers de l’entreprise. A nos actions.

Shuhei cligna les yeux, surpris.

_ Y-a-t-il eu un problème dans la gestion du budget ? C’est au service comptable de m’en aviser.

_ Je parlais des dossiers de tes actions, répéta Mamori.

Comme elle l’avait prévu, Shuhei pâlit. Mamori avait ce regard dur que les dernières semaines lui avaient enseigné.

_ Tu m’as dit qu’avec ta famille, vous ne détenez pas moins de 85% de l’entreprise, n’est-ce pas ? Pourtant, quand j’ai appelé tes cousins pour la réunion annuelle des actionnaires, ils m’ont dit qu’ils t’avaient vendues leurs actions. Pourtant, je n’ai jamais eu vent de cette transaction. Comment cela se fait ?

_ Je ne voulais pas t’embarrasser avec ces chiffres, bredouilla Shuhei. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance.

_ Ça a de l’importance quand je me rends compte que tu ne détiens en réalité que 40% des actions totales, répliqua Mamori. Alors je me suis demandé où se trouvaient ces 45% d’actions restantes. Et devine ce que j’ai trouvé.

Bien sûr qu’il savait ce qu’elle avait trouvé.

_ Ecoute, dit Shuhei, la mâchoire serré et d’un ton dur inhabituel. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres dans ces affaires.

_ C’est trop tard, coupa Mamori. Quelle idée tu as eu d’aller demander de l’aide à la mafia ?!

_ Chut ! Tais toi ! chuchota son patron et petit ami en regardant autour de lui d’un air paniqué.

Mamori retira sa main de la sienne. Pourquoi tous les hommes qu’elle avait aimés étaient liés d’une façon ou d’une autre dans des affaires louches...

_ Ecoute, dit Shuhei à voix basse. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que le business. Ça peut détruire une famille complète. Je n’allais pas laisser le contrôle de l’entreprise aller à des étrangers juste parce que mon cousin n’est pas capable de gérer son addiction aux jeux de hasard !

Mamori le fusilla du regard.

_ Tu aurais pu les racheter ! Tu aurais pu trouver d’autres actionnaires qui ne soient pas des… des criminels tu…

_ Tu ne sais pas dans QUEL état j’étais, coupa le jeune homme. Dans ce business, c’est manger ou être mangé. Je croyais que tu saurais quel genre de pression c’est pour les chefs d’entreprise, non ?

Mamori cligna des yeux, surprise et en même temps blessée. Elle savait que Shuhei était un homme d’affaires ambitieux et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Mais elle avait cru qu’il la verrait comme son égal. Mais sa réponse confirmait que, pour lui, elle n’était qu’une assistante, une femme trophée qui n’agissait que comme un bel accessoire dans les soirées cocktails.

_ Je vois, dit-elle en se levant lentement.

_ Mamori…

_ Non, laisse, répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Mamori n’avait pas l’intention de partir. En réalité, dans la salle de bains prestigieuse du restaurant, elle revoyait son plan en cours. Les deux mains posées sur le marbre du lavabo, la jeune femme se regardait dans la glace. Lentement, elle avait l’impression qu’à nouveau, elle portait la perruque noire et l’habit de la matriarche de Deimon.

Si Shuhei n’était pas capable de régler les problèmes de son entreprise, elle le ferait pour lui. Quand elle revint de la salle de bains, Shuhei se leva aussitôt, inquiet.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure, dit-il précipitamment. J’ai paniqué.

Mamori se rassit et inspira profondément.

_ Mamori, murmura son petit ami. J’ai besoin de toi. Ensemble, nous travaillerons encore plus dur et la compagnie sera aussi resplendissante qu’avant.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Je vais m’occuper de ça.

Shuhei cligna des yeux et eut un rire nerveux.

_ T’occuper de ça ? Hors de question, voyons. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller réclamer à la mafia des actions qu’ils ont gagnées !

Mamori pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Shuhei qu’elle était elle-même impliquée dans des affaires douteuses, ni même que c’était Hiruma qui détenait les parts de l’entreprise.

_ Je vais arranger ça, promit son petit ami.

La jeune femme pensait qu’elle se sentirait mieux en sa compagnie. Qu’elle pourrait enfin faire tomber ce masque de glace qu’elle devait porter en tout temps. Mais elle ne croyait pas Shuhei quand il lui disait qu’il allait tout arranger.

_ Je…Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques temps, Shuhei, avoua Mamori d’une petite voix. S’il te plaît… donne-moi encore deux semaines. Et ensuite je reviendrai.

Shuhei lui pressa la main.

.

.

.

Mamori passa dans sa chambre d’hôtel avant qu’il ne reparte. Elle avait tant besoin de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

_ Quand tout sera fini, murmura Shuhei alors qu’ils s’étreignaient, nous pourrons peut-être enfin faire ce voyage dont on parlait.

Mamori sourit.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant la tête dans son cou. J’aimerais beaucoup.

Shuhei dormait profondément quand Mamori se leva pour aller à la salle de bains. Elle se débarbouilla prestement et soupira en pensant qu’il lui fallait déjà repartir.

Mais malheureusement, elle était bien obligée de le faire pendant que Shuhei dormait, ou jamais il ne la laisserait s’en aller.

 Mamori s’assura de lui caresser une dernière fois la joue et sortit le plus silencieusement possible.

 Alors qu’elle parcourait le hall, un des employés de l’hôtel s’approcha d’elle.

_ Vous êtes Hiruma Mamori ? demanda-t-il.

Mamori se raidit.

_ Qui la demande ? rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Surpris par son ton, l’employé eut un moment de recul, mais sembla se reprendre rapidement.

_ Un paquet vient d’arriver pour vous.

Il lui remit une longue boîte rectangulaire, sous l’œil perplexe de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l’ouvrit et vit à l’intérieur un bouquet de fleurs.

Des chrysanthèmes.

La leader de Saikyoudai ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

Trop tard.

.

.

.

_ Et Full house ! hurla Ikkyu. A moi ta paye du mois !

_ Hein ? rétorqua Agon, mauvais perdant. Répète ça !

_ Kekekekeke ! T’es vraiment pas doué, fuckin’chauve !

_ Ohey ! Toi ! Arrête de m’appeler comme mon frère ! On n’a rien en commun.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand et laissa passer Mamori, portant une grande jacket noire sur ses épaules.

_ Ohey boss ! appela Ikkyu. Vous avez volé une jacket ?

Mamori sembla les remarquer et eut un sourire fatigué.

_ Oui, apparemment. Vous êtes revenus de vos rondes ?

_ Rien à signaler, dit Jumonji qui distribuait les cartes.

_ Bien, répondit Mamori en passant devant eux.

Tous la regardèrent se diriger vers ses quartiers.

_ Wouaw, certains ont vraiment pris la grosse tête depuis qu’ils sont leader, commenta Agon.

_ Etant donné qu’elle porte ton nom, elle se sait protégée, renchérit Taka en direction d’Hiruma.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et laissa son regard être fixé sur le couloir où son ex-femme avait disparue.

.

.

.

Mamori lui tournait le dos et avait les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau quand Hiruma entra. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

_ Oh, tu tombes bien, dit-elle d’une voix étrange. J’ai besoin de ton réseau pour savoir d’où vient cet emblème. Cela me rappelle quelque chose, mais j’ai du mal à me rappeler quoi.

Toujours de dos, elle lui désigna d’une main la jacket longue qu’elle avait jeté sur le dossier d’une chaise.

Hiruma fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et contempla son ex-femme, de dos, ses deux mains posées sur le bureau, la tête baissée.

_ Tch…, fit-il en fermant la porte d’un coup de pied. Laisse-moi voir, fuckin’boss.

_ Sois plus poli, _Hiruma-kun_ , répliqua-t-elle.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que les autres en profite pour te destituer de ton titre, tu as intérêt à te soigner, fuckin’boss, répondit Hiruma sur le même ton.

Il était juste derrière elle et attendit qu’elle se retourne. Avec un soupir, Mamori fit volte-face. Les sourcils de son ex-mari se froncèrent quand il vit une immense tâche rouge au niveau de son abdomen.

_ Fuckin’boss, comment t’as réussi à marcher jusqu’à ici sans t’écrouler ?

_ Ce n’est pas une blessure par balle. Un bout de miroir qu’il a utilisé comme arme, répondit Mamori. Je suis rentrée en taxi. Un miracle que je ne me sois pas évanouie en attendant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bureau en grimaçant.

_ Je crois qu’un bout est resté coincé. Je…Je n’arriverai pas à le retirer, termina-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

D’un geste leste, Hiruma sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière et déchira son haut. Mamori ne protesta pas : son chemiser était déjà fichu de toute manière.

_ Il faut appeler un médecin, insista Mamori en gémissant de douleur. Je ne sais pas qui…mais… non ! se récria-t-elle en s’écartant alors qu’il approchait sa main de son ventre.

_ Tch… Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire d’autre ? Aucun médecin ne pourra venir ici, fuckin’boss, répliqua Hiruma.

Mamori aurait répliqué en temps normal, mais elle savait qu’il avait raison. Et au fond, elle lui faisait confiance.

_ Il y a une trousse de premiers soins dans le placard, maugréa-t-elle.

L’extraction fut douloureuse pour elle : la leader de Saikyoudai, n’était pas habituée à recevoir des blessures de la sorte, aussi chaque coup infligé était un supplice. Hiruma semblait savoir ce qu’il faisait. Mamori brûlait d’envie de lui demander s’il avait dû lui-même soigner ses blessures de l’explosion, mais elle savait qu’il ne répondrait pas.

Et de toute manière, elle était trop occupée à se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier, alors que des larmes silencieuses de douleur coulaient sur ses joues.

Hiruma finit par retirer un petit bout de miroir ensanglanté de la taille d’une phalange. Mamori ne put s’empêcher de pousser une plainte de douleur.

_ Moi qui pensait que notre fuckin’leader n’était pas une fuckin’pleurnicheuse, ricana Hiruma.

Mamori leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la bande de gaze pour tamponner le sang qui s’était échappé de la blessure.

_ Je devrai quand même voir un médecin, dit Mamori entre deux profondes inspirations. Des organes internes sont peut-être touchés.

_ Pas à cette profondeur, répondit Hiruma. Mais au moins, ça te servira de leçon.

Mamori savait ce qu’il attendait alors qu’elle finissait de scotcher le pansement à son ventre. Mais il était hors de question d’informer Hiruma pour Shuhei, même si elle savait que tôt ou tard, il finirait par l’apprendre.

_ Merci pour ça, dit-elle simplement en se levant avec précaution.

C’était encore douloureux, mais au moins elle n’avait plus le morceau de miroir qui semblait lui déchirer les entrailles.

_ Puisque tu es là, tu peux utiliser ton réseau pour savoir d’où vient l’emblème sur cette jacket…

_ Tu te fous de moi, fuckin’manager ? rétorqua son ex-mari. Si tu n’es pas capable de te comporter en leader et t’appuyer sur l’aide des fuckin’membres du gang, démissionne.

Mamori lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Faire confiance à qui ? répondit-elle sur le même ton en montrant la porte. A eux, qui attendent la prochaine occasion où ils pourront me destituer ?

Elle poussa un soupir.

_ C’est tellement injuste…, murmura-t-elle d’une voix tremblante de rage. La seule chose qui les fait se tenir à carreaux, c’est le fait que je porte ton nom.

_ Kekekeke… et tu vas faire quoi ? la nargua Hiruma. Gouverner tout Tokyo ? Ton fuckin’complexe de supériorité t’a isolé, fuckin’boss, pas ces fuckin’nabots dehors.

Mamori lui jeta un regard, prête à répondre, mais elle se rendit compte qu’Hiruma avait raison. Elle-même s’était isolée des hommes et s’était faite leur ennemi.

.

.

.

_ Et j’ai encore gagn… !!!

Le cri de triomphe d’Ikkyu s’étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard assassin de Banba.

_ Peu importe, rectifia-t-il précipitamment en prenant rapidement les billets qui traînaient.

_ Tch… On s’emmerde, marmonna Agon. Parier de l’argent, ça devient lassant à la longue.

_ Au moins, on n’est pas comme ces idiots de Scorpions qui passent leurs soirées à se droguer, commenta Jumonji. Pas étonnant que Megu les ait envahi en moins d’une semaine.

_ A cause de notre chef, on ne peut même pas amener des filles ici. Quelle plaie…

_ Voilà une chose intéressante à parier, non ?

Tous sursautèrent en voyant Mamori débarquer, vêtue d’un survêtement rouge. C’était inhabituel de la voir habillée de cette manière. Alors qu’elle prenait place sur la chaise libre d’Hiruma, elle toisa ses employés avec un sourire.

_ Et si les vrais paris commençaient ? Contrebande d’alcools, fille dans nos quartiers, joints, armes..., nommez vos revendications ?

Tous se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mamori arborait un sourire malin.

_ C’est…sérieux ? s’écria Ikkyu. On peut avoir tout ce qu’on veut.

Pour toute réponse, la leader de Saikyoudai haussa un sourcil.

_ Je veux un nouvel uniforme !

_ Tch… gamin ! Je veux que des filles circulent dans les appartements.

_ Je ne dirai pas non à la statue en or massif que Harao garde dans son coffre, commenta Banba. Si je gagne, tu devras négocier avec lui qu’il te la donne.

Le sourire de Mamori s’élargit.

_ Deal.

Au bout du couloir, adossé au mur, Hiruma la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, les bras croisés. Une fois de plus, ces fuckin’nabots ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Il connaissait suffisamment Mamori pour savoir qu’elle utilisait ses « faiblesses » à son avantage. Il lui avait appris à jouer au poker quand ils étaient mariés : si Mamori ne semblait pas être du genre à vider les caisses des casinos, c’était uniquement parce que l’argent ne l’intéressait pas. Mais lorsqu’ils s’agissaient d’enjeux dans le cadre privé, elle était plus redoutable que n’importe qui, même le chef de la mafia américaine, Clifford.

Et ça ne rata pas.

_ Impossible ! s’exclama Ikkyu.

_ Tch… ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, commenta Taka, qui n’avait pas pris part au jeu.

Agon se contenta de jurer en voyant la pile de billets qui cachait presque Mamori.

_ D’autres revendications ? demanda cette dernière, apparemment fière d’elle.

Yamato prit la place d’Ikkyu et Taka s’assit à côté de lui. Mamori eut un sourire poli, mais elle savait que pour eux, ce n’était pas un jeu : ils voulaient Saikyoudai. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

Mais c’est alors que la voix d’Hiruma lui parvint de derrière :

_ Moi j’en ai une.

Il s’assit juste en face de Mamori et sortit une imposante liasse de billets.

_ Alors fuckin’ex-femme, tu joues ?

Mamori soupira.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’ai à gagner ?

Le sourire d’Hiruma s’élargit.

_ Kekekeke…

Il fit quelques signes rapides et la Mamori sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Ce bâtard jouait pour gagner.

_ Et si tu gagnes ?

_ Kekekekekeke… Tu n’as pas peur de jouer avec les démons, fuckin’ex-femme, dit Hiruma. Si je gagne, tu me laisses ta place de leader.

_ Deal, répondit aussitôt Mamori.

La rapidité de la réponse surprit tout le monde. Mamori n’avait pas totalement confiance en Hiruma, mais elle savait pour sûr qu’il n’était pas un menteur : il lui donnerait ce qu’elle voulait.

Jumonji s’occupa de distribuer les cartes. Hiruma gardait les yeux rivés sur Mamori qui en faisait de même, de sorte qu’ils furent les derniers à voir leurs cartes.

La première carte fut posée : un 5 de cœur. Taka misa le premier :

_ 2000, déclara-t-il.

Une aussi petite mise trahissait peut-être un intérêt mineur à cette carte. Mamori suivit, et ajouta 4000. Hiruma suivit tranquillement, et Yamato l’imita.

_ Wouaw, c’est tendu, souffla Ikkyu avec un rire nerveux.

Il n’y avait pas un son autour de la table. Juste des regards lourds et des sourires de façade. Parce que ce n’était pas qu’un simple jeu. Il y avait plus comme mise que de l’argent sur la table.

Une autre carte suivit : un 10 de carreau. Cette fois, Mamori commença à miser, et choisit la somme de 5000. Hiruma suivit at augmenta la mise de 10 000, ce qui fit hésiter Taka.

_ Kekekeke… alors, on hésite, fuckin’nabot ?

_ Tch… grimaça Taka.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Yamato, mais suivit malgré tout. Yamato en fit de même.

Une troisième carte suivit : un 10 de cœur. Hiruma lança la mise à 20 000. Etait-ce du bluff ? pensa Mamori. Ou alors… ?

_ Kekekeke…Alors, tu joues, fuckin’mèche?

_ Je…check, répondit Yamato en serrant les dents.

Mamori lança un regard noir à Hiruma.

_ Et qu’est-ce que notre grande leader va faire ? la nargua-t-il.

_...Je suis, répondit Mamori.

_ Je suis, dit Taka.

Yamato soupira et jeta ses cartes.

La quatrième carte tomba : le 7 de trèfle. Tout le monde misa une petite somme cette fois-ci : 5000.

Ce fut la dernière carte qui nécessita le plus de fil à retordre : un 4 de cœur. Il fallait miser une dernière fois encore…

_ Je check, dit Mamori.

Hiruma et elle se fixaient sans ciller, ce dernier ayant toujours son sourire malin.

_ Voyez-vous ça… je check, décida l’ancien leader de Deimon.

_ Tapis, décida Taka.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu’il poussait tout son pactole sur la table avant de regarder Mamori.

_ Je suis, déclara Mamori.

_ Kekekeke… allons donc, tu ne vas pas juste suivre, fuckin’manager, ricana Hiruma.

Il poussa tous ses jetons et fit quelques signes que seule Mamori put voir et déchiffrer. Elle eut un soupir.

_ Alors, qu’est ce que la fuckin’leader de Saikyoudai va faire ? insista Hiruma.

Tous retenaient leur souffle alors que Mamori finit par dire :

_ Bien… c’est d’accord.

_ Dévoilez vos cartes, déclara Jumonji d’une voix mal assurée.

Taka fut le premier : un 3 de pique et un 6 de carreau.

_ Associés  au 5 de cœur, au 7 de trèfle et au 4 de cœur, ça fait une quinte ! s’exclama Ikkyu.  Bravo !

_ Kekekeke… ricana Hiruma. Quoi de plus banal qu’une quinte… je crois que tu t’es surestimé, fuckin’cheveux longs.

Il étala ses cartes à son tour : un valet et un as de cœur. Ikkyu s’étrangla alors que Jumonji balbutiait disant :

_ A…Avec le 5, le 10 et le quatre de cœur, ça fait un Flush !

_ Kekekeke… La place de chef de Saikyoudai va devoir attendre, fuckin’ brushing.

Taka se renfrogna, mais la voix de Mamori s’éleva :

_ Je pourrai en dire de même pour toi, Hiruma-kun.

Toutes se tournèrent vers Mamori. Celle-ci était parfaitement calme. Elle connaissait cette expression qu’Hiruma affichait : son cerveau analysait toutes les possibilités qu’il avait manqué. La jeune femme regarda son ex-mari froncer les sourcils, puis comprendre l’oubli qu’il avait fait dans sa réflexion avant de retourner ses cartes : un 10 de pique, et un 10 de trèfle. Avec le 10 de carreau et le 10 de cœur cela donnait…

_ C’est pas vrai…, murmura Yamato, dépité.

_ Un carré…, dit Jumonji. Une combinaison beaucoup plus forte qu’une quinte ou un flush.

_ J’ai gagné, _Hiruma-kun_ , déclara Mamori.

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva.

_ Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Ehm… Mamori-nee-san, appela Ikkyu. Tu as oublié ton argent.

Mamori regarda la pile de billets par-dessus son épaule.

_ Je vous le laisse, répondit-elle. Je me sens d’humeur généreuse ce soir. Utilisez-le pour acheter tout l’alcool que vous voulez !

_ Génial ! s’exclama le sniper. C’est le meilleur clan du monde. Ohay ! Agon ! Banba ! Venez ! On va se bourrer la gueule.

Hiruma enfourna un chewing-gum dans sa bouche et eut un sourire. Cette fuckin’femme savait exactement comment faire pour avoir ce qu’elle voulait : que ce soit les parts de l’entreprise de son fuckin’petit ami, ou la sympathie et le respect de son clan.

.

.

.


End file.
